Avery
by S.E. Ripley
Summary: AU. Reid comes to Oakdale under different circumstances and with a past connection to Oakdale.
1. Prologue

Dr. Reid Oliver was a man who disliked a lot of things. One of those things was having to work within someone elses schedule.

He was already moving to Oakdale, most likely permanently, and he'd agreed to take on Noah Mayer as a patient, but that obviously wasn't enough for Mr. Mayer's boyfriend. _Ex-boyfriend_, as the blond was constantly reminding him. Reid was prepared to make the move in a month. Planning for the neurology wing wasn't set to begin for a few more weeks and he needed time to make the transition from Dallas to Oakdale. A month, however, was far too long in the annoying blond boy's eyes, so here Reid was, a month ahead of schedule, stepping off a plane at Oakdale Regional Airport.

It was a somewhat familiar sight that brought him little comfort. Mostly it annoyed him, almost angered him, really. He checked his phone for the tenth time as he moved through the concourse toward baggage claim, his computer bag slung over one shoulder and his briefcase in his free hand. Still nothing. With a tired groan he punched in a few buttons and held the small device to his ear, frowning bitterly as he continued walking.

"I'm on my way!" came a woman's voice on the other end. Reid held the phone away for a moment, making a dissatisfied noise.

"I didn't even say anything yet," he complained into the phone. "I'm almost to baggage claim, I just wanted to know if you were parking or picking me up out front."

"Um," the woman contemplated. "Well, it'll be a few more minutes, I'm stuck behind some stupid cab driver, so I guess I'll just pull around up front," she said.

"Okay," replied Reid, sounding almost bored.

"So I'll see you in a few minutes?"

"I guess so," said Reid before hanging up. He returned the phone to his front pocket, continuing the short stroll forward to the escalator that carried him to baggage claim. He stood around for a few minutes, waiting for the conveyor belt to start turning, eventually carrying his large duffel bag right to him. He latched it over his other shoulder with a low groan but he quickly adjusted to the weight, carrying his things out into the cool Illinois air.

Luckily he wasn't waiting long before a silver SUV pulled up beside him. Reid actually smiled a bit as the blond woman driving waved through the window. The trunk opened and he dropped his things into the back with ease before shutting the trunk and climbing into the passenger seat.

"I can't believe you're here," the woman smiled. No, beamed. Reid laughed awkwardly.

"It's good to see you, too, Katie."

"So this will be your room. Jacob is with me just there, and you'll have the guest bathroom all to yourself." Katie pointed and gestured nonstop during her very short tour of the apartment. "And the fridge is stocked, I remember how much you like to eat," she teased, smiling too innocently at Reid. He narrowed his eyes playfully.

"So where is the kid anyway?" he asked.

"With Henry," Katie replied simply, moving around the room and picking up some of said-kid's toys.

"Ah," Reid replied dryly. "How is old Hank doing these days anyway?" There was a bit more humor in his voice this time.

"_Henry_ is doing fine," said Katie. "Actually, he's doing pretty good. He's been seeing this woman named Barbara."

"What happened to the long-legged, accented girl?" Reid asked, struggling to describe the woman he'd met only once.

"Vienna?" Katie laughed. "Yeah, well, there was some drama there," she sighed. "But, Henry moved past it, and he's happy now."

"How about you? How are you doing?"

Katie looked up to see Reid leaning back on the counter top in the kitchen, a more serious expression on his face. She smiled gratefully.

"I'm doing alright," she said honestly, dropping a kiss on Reid's cheek as she passed him going into the kitchen, dropping Jacob's bottles into the sink. "It's still hard, not having Brad around, but I'm doing okay."

"Good," said Reid. "The last thing I need is a crying roommate," he grinned. Katie cast him a playfully threatening look.

"You're _temporary_ roommate," she corrected. "I hate that, by the way, that you aren't going to be here long," Katie continued. "I miss having other people in the house."

"You'll be fine without me, Katie. There are always people here and you know you'll always be welcome at my place."

"When do you guys move in, anyway?" Katie asked over her shoulder, starting on the dishes.

"The apartment won't be ready for three more weeks. We were supposed to have everything delivered and set up before the move, but what can you do," he said with a frown. Katie, however, smiled.

"Oh, stop complaining," she said. "It's not like you weren't planning to move already."

"Yeah, but I was planning on having a place of my own when I did," Reid reminded her. "I think it must be a Snyder thing," he mused. Katie stopped and turned.

"What is a Snyder thing?"

"Being pushy brats," he grinned. She flicked water at him.

They laughed for a moment and continued to chat while Reid looked through the fridge, pulling out the mixing for a sandwich.

"When is Avery coming up here?" asked Katie suddenly. Reid frowned.

"Not til the end of the week," replied Reid simply. Katie nodded sympathetically. She could tell the separation was killing Reid.

"I can't wait to see him, it's been too long," she said. Reid could hear the slight sadness in her voice. He came up beside her.

"I'm sorry," he began. Katie stopped what she was doing, but didn't look up. She already knew where this was going. "I'm sorry that I wasn't here for Brad's funeral," Reid continued, putting a hand on Katie's back. He could see her tearing up.

"It's okay, really," she insisted, wiping her eyes with the back of her hands, her fingers covered in dish soap.

"No, it wasn't. You were there for me at Josh's funeral. I should have been here for you."

"It was Stacey's funeral, too," insisted Katie. "We needed each other then. Besides, I had my family here, Brad's family. And you came up a few weeks later, remember?"

Reid frowned. "It still wasn't the same," he insisted. Amazingly, Katie smiled. She sniffled a little, too, reaching for a rag to dry her hands. Once she had she immediately wrapped her arms around Reid, who hugged her back enthusiastically.

"I may very well be the only one who knows it, Reid, but you're a great man," she said into his ear, her voice breaking. He smiled, kissing the side of her head.

"I have my moments," he said with an impish smile. "Just don't tell anyone."

Katie laughed. "Don't tell anyone I was crying again, people around here are prone to overreact," she smiled.

"Deal," returned Reid, kissing her cheek again before returning to his sandwich making.


	2. Chapter 1

"I don't like you, Mr. Snyder," said Reid conversationally, focusing on the clip board in his hands instead of the blond standing at his shoulder.

"I get that," Luke sighed. "But Noah is your patient and I just want to make sure that everything is going good for him."

"Mr. Snyder," Reid said shortly, finally turning to face the other man with a slight frown, "I agreed to take on Mr. Mayer's case, and I am doing that. But I have other patients to worry about as well, I cannot devote every instant of my time to his treatment alone. Not to mention I still have to worry about moving all of my things up here to this pathetic town and I must now sort out paperwork and other tedious last minute details for my transfer over the phone because you decided that Mr. Mayer was more important than the rest of my patients."

Luke gulped. Reid stared him down a moment longer before turning his back again.

"I'm not trying to say that Noah is more important than your other patients," began Luke.

"Really? Because that is exactly what you implied when you convinced Bob to drag me up here a month ahead of schedule," interjected Reid, his frustration, even his anger, showing. Luke seemed even more shocked than before. "I have other patients, Mr. Snyder. I have personal matters to take care of, but I have to do so over a phone now instead of in person because you put your boyfriend ahead of everyone else."

"_Ex-Boyfriend_," insisted Luke. Reid rolled his eyes.

"Mr. Mayer is scheduled to see me this afternoon. Until then, I have other things to attend to that are immensely more important than chatting with you." And with that, he strolled away, living Luke with a mixture of confusion and frustration on his face. He glared after the doctor one last time before turning on his heal in the other direction.

It seemed that today was to be one of unwanted introductions and even more unwanted reunions. Reid was still trying to shake off the general annoyance he felt toward one trust-fund brat when Katie came strolling down the hall, Jacob in his arms and a familiar face at her elbow.

Reid ignored the new face, smiling instead at Katie and the kid.

"Hey there, big man," Reid said happily, immediately reaching for Jacob. Katie laughed and handed him over. "Nice to see you awake." He held Jacob on his hip, bouncing him a little and turning to Katie. "What are you doing up here?"

"Jacob had an appointment," she explained. "Chris is his pediatrician."

"Of course he is," said Reid smugly.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" returned Chris Hughes, crossing his arms.

"Not a thing, Doogie," Reid said with a knowing smile. Katie was oblivious, Chris just glared.

"We were actually just on our way out. I'm going grocery shopping, is there anything I should pick up for you?" she asked.

"Mayo," Reid said immediately.

"Mayo? I had two jars in the cupboard yesterday!"

"Yes, well, now you have half a jar," Reid said, flashing a quick smile. Katie laughed.

"Well, I'm making lasagna for dinner. Call me if you're going to be late so I can put some away for you," she went on, taking Jacob back.

"Will do," Reid nodded.

"Alright, I'll see you tonight, and I'll see you later, Chris," Katie said with a bright smile to both men before turning and leaving them alone in the hospital corridor.

Reid shook his head and laughed.

"What?" demanded Chris.

"Just amused to see that things never change in this town," said Reid with a wink. Chris gawked at him a moment before Reid walked away, still grinning like the Cheshire cat. Chris glared, and just like Luke before him, turned and walked the other way.

Finally Reid found a moment of peace. He checked in on two of his patients, assisted with a few emergencies at the clinic, and come 2 o'clock he retreated to his nearly empty office. He had the essentials, a desk, bookshelf, filing cabinets, but they were devoid of any personal touches. Reid wasn't one to put pictures out, not that he really had many people he would even consider putting up pictures of, but he sighed a little at him boring the room was. He couldn't wait for the rest of his things to arrive, such as his own books and journals, his mug from graduation that he used to hold his pencils, his first stethoscope his kid brother bought him when he started med school that he hung on the book shelf. Hell, he didn't even have his degrees on the walls yet.

Five days, he kept telling himself. Five more days and Avery would be joining him. He sighed, slumping into his chair a little at the thought. Five days wasn't much, but to be honest, five days was killin him. He hadn't been without Avery for more than a day in almost three years. He thought about calling home, but he knew it would only make things harder. With another sigh he pushed himself from his chair. He had about ten minutes until his appointment with Noah and figured he might as well start heading in the right direction.

With the way his day had been so far, though, it shouldn't have been a surprise for Reid when he opened his door only to be met by a somewhat larger man in a well tailored suit and baby pink tie.

"Hank," Reid groaned, slumping in the doorway. Henry had his hand up in a fist as if to knock, staring wide-eyed at Reid.

"Oliver," Henry returned, finally lowering his hand and clearing his throat. "I heard you were back in town."

Reid stared.

"What do you want, Hank?"

"Actually, I wanted to come here to call a truce with you," said Henry anxiously, shifting uncomfortably on the balls of his feet. He stifly held out a hand.

"A truce?" repeated Reid, dumbfounded. He crossed his arms, ignoring Henry's extended hand.

"Yes," said Henry with forced confidence. "A truce. I still don't like you, but Bubbles always seems a little bit happier when you're in town. Who knows why, but it's the truth. So, I want a truce." Henry stuck his hand out further.

Reid considered. For about two seconds.

"Not interested, Hank," announced Reid, dropping his arms and moving past Henry, who spun around after him.

"Wha- wait, what?" Henry shouted, following a few feet behind Reid. "Why not?"

"Because tormenting you is way too much fun and I'm going to need something to keep me entertained for the next couple of days."

Henry stared at him, flabbergasted. "Are you kidding me?" Henry exclaimed, literally shaking.

"Good to see you again, Hank," Reid smiled, patting Henry on the shoulder (which made Henry flinch) and walking on down the hall.


	3. Chapter 2

So far Reid had done a good job at seeing as little of Luke Snyder as possible. They'd been forced to share company during a meeting with Bob and Reid had ran into Luke, literally, as he came to pick up Noah on Wednesday, but otherwise his life had been Blond-Brat free. Chris and Henry were harder to avoid for obvious reasons but Reid managed to make the best of it. His promise to tone it down with Henry was forgotten almost instantly but as Reid said in his defense, Henry walked right into every insult he threw at him. When Katie asked what his excuse was with Chris, he simply admitted that he didn't like the guy.

However, the week was far from pleasant. Saturday could not come soon enough in Reid's opinion. He was going stir crazy, waiting on his things, waiting on Avery. Katie stopped asking about him at dinner. Part of that was due to the fact that Reid obviously didn't like talking about him, it reminded him that he wasn't there. Also, they quickly ran out of things to discuss, which Katie knew only upset Reid even more.

Friday was hell, as Reid told everyone who would listen, and even some who wouldn't. The one and only high note was when Katie brought him lunch, a sandwich from Al's that she knew he loved as well as some home made sweet tea. She also brought him a framed picture for his desk. He rolled his eyes at first, until she sat it in front of him.

"They had the perfect wedding, didn't they?" Katie asked, smiling. They were both sitting at Reid's desk, Katie leaning on one arm and gazing almost dreamily at the picture. Reid sat back in his chair, arms crossed and a sad smile painted onto his lips.

"Yeah, they did," he agreed. "God, my hair was long," he laughed, running a hair through his much shorter locks. Katie laughed as well.

"I was still a brunette then," she said with a mock cringe.

Reid sighed happily, shaking his head. "I was shocked when Josh asked me to be his best man, you know," he said suddenly, earning him a confused look from Katie. "I always thought he'd pick Aaron."

"Of course he picked you, Reid," Katie insisted. "You're his brother."

Reid shrugged. "Yeah, but Aaron was his best friend since they were just kids. And Aaron definitely could have given a better speech than me," he chuckled.

"Well, I have to agree with you there," teased Katie. Reid shot her a look.

"Like you have room to talk. I still claim that you stole your toast straight from a Nic Sparks novel," snorted Reid.

"I did not!" exclaimed Katie, hitting him playfully. She sighed, leaning back in her chair and smiling at Reid. "He loved you, Reid. None of us were surprised when he picked you."

For a moment Reid was silent, eyes glued to the picture in front of them. Then he smiled.

They talked a little while longer before Katie insisted she had to get back to work. She hugged Reid, grateful for the kiss he left on her cheek before ducking into the hallway. Reid stared at the picture again before a knock on his door brought him back. He blinked before the noise fully registered.

"Come in," he shouted, shuffling his things and pushing the picture to the corner of his desk. As the door opened Reid looked up; and groaned. His luck had apparently run its course.

"What now, Mr. Snyder?"

Luke slipped in and carefully closed the door behind him.

"Sorry to bother you," he began. Reid gave him a look that clearly showed he wasn't buying it. Luke sighed. "I just wanted to know if Noah scheduled his next appointment yet."

"Mr. Snyder, you should know perfectly well by now that I can't share that kind of information with you," replied Reid dryly.

Luke closed his eyes for a moment, trying to keep his cool. "I know, Dr. Oliver, it's just that..." he trailed off.

A part of Reid wanted to antagonize him, ask him to continue with whatever ridiculous notion he was about to try and explain, but amazingly he refrained. He had more important things to do.

"If you want to know when Mr. Mayer is seeing me again, ask him. Now if you don't mind, I have rounds to finish so I can get out of here." Reid mentally groaned, already realizing his mistake.

"Get out of here?" Luke repeated. "It's barely two o'clock."

"Congratulation, you can read a clock," replied Reid as he stood up, grabbing a few files. "And I'm aware that it is early, Mr. Snyder. I'm not chained to this hospital, I am entitled some off time."

Luke blinked. "Of course," he stumbled. "I just don't understand why you are in such a hurry to-"

"Mr. Snyder, my reasons are my own, they are hardly your concern," snapped Reid. "Now if you don't mind, I have patients to attend to."

Reid went grocery shopping on his own, a rare and entertaining sight to say the least. There wasn't a scrap of genuine junk food in his cart and to the untrained eye his purchases would even appear healthy. Obviously they didn't know about Reid's sandwiches. He was stocking up for when Avery arrived, knowing that having a fourth resident would make a dent in their current food supply and he hated that Katie was always the one stuck shopping. By the time Katie came home with Jacob, the fridge was fully stocked, as were the cabinets.

"Wow," said Katie as she opened the fridge. "I'm impressed."

"I do have to do my own shopping in Dallas, Katie," said Reid, slowly knocking back a beer on the couch. Jacob slept in his play pen.

"I know. I just never thought I'd see it myself."

They settled into a peaceful evening, enjoying burgers for dinner and a movie afterward that Reid couldn't remember the name of. He helped her put Jacob to sleep, bouncing him gently and singing to him. Truth be told, Reid was a sucker for kids. Both of them went to bed early, knowing tomorrow would be a long day. Avery's flight arrived shortly after 1pm, a thought that had Reid tossing and turning for almost three hours before finally falling to sleep just after two. Around six he woke up, sprawled on top of his sheets and feeling way too hot, even though he was only wearing boxers. He sighed, thinking back to the uncomfortable dream he'd just had. In the end he poured himself some water in the kitchen and did he best not to think about how anxious he truly was. God, he missed Avery, but he also knew what Avery coming here would mean for him. The past few days had been simple, easy, and truth be told, Reid was enjoying it. He hated himself for thinking that way but at the same time, Reid hadn't had a week like this in a very long time.

Somehow he managed to fall asleep again, waking up just after nine to the smell of breakfast. Just one more reason he loved Katie.

By noon they were parking at the airport. Reid had driven this time and managed to avoid any stupid cab drivers.

Katie sat with Reid just outside of security, pushing Jacob's stroller back and forth with her foot, a hand laying on the handle to keep control. Reid's knee was bouncing, hands folded together and resting on his legs. Every few seconds he was glancing up expectantly, only to sigh when he realized Avery's plane hadn't even landed yet.

"Calm down," Katie whispered, putting a hand on Reid's arm. He looked at her with surprised eyes. She didn't say anything more, just tightening her grip. Reid forced a smile before turning back to watching security. At first there was no change, but after a minute or two Reid took a deep breath, his shoulders relaxing. That was enough for Katie.

Fifteen minutes passed quickly. As soon as Reid saw a pair of cowboy boots he was standing up, convinced the man had to have been on the flight from Dallas. Katie stood with him, pushing Jacob's stroller closer. Reid strained his neck, watching through the small crowd. He was barely breathing, searching desperately for that familiar face.

Then finally, he saw him.

Reid's face broke into a wide smile, his feet instantly carrying him forward.

"Avery!" he called, waving a bit. He knew he looked like an idiot, but he didn't care. Katie stayed behind with Jacob, trying to see around people. Finally, she saw him, too.

His hair was thick and curly, much like Reid's, but much darker. It was also longer, weighing down the curls so they weren't quite as tight. Avery had a handsome face, bright green eyes with long lashes. When he saw Reid he smiled a toothless smile. His face didn't necessarily light up but Reid knew he was happy to see him. As Reid came closer he pulled at his backpack awkwardly, preparing himself for the reunion.

"Avery," Reid repeated breathlessly, bending down a little to hug the shorter boy. Avery didn't return the hug but he did lean into Reid's embrace, hooking his chin over Reid's shoulder and smiling with closed eyes. Reid pat him firmly on the back before pulling away. "How was your flight?"

Avery made a face, holding out his hand and shaking it to indicate his flight had been only so-so. Reid laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, mine was too," said Reid, making Avery smile. "Hey, I have a surprise for you."

Reid turned and pointed out Katie and Jacob. Avery followed his gaze and spotted them immediately. His face lit up, his teeth, retainer and all, finally visible. Without hesitation, he took off running.

Reid laughed, following with large steps that allowed him to catch up quickly, watching as Katie crouched down and hugged the boy tightly. Avery threw his arms around her neck, his backpack abandoned on the floor. She rubbed his hair and kissed his face a few times. Reid smiled, watching as the young boy made faces at her.

"You remember Jacob, don't you?" asked Katie, steering Avery's direction to the sleeping baby. Avery bent down and tickled Jacob's stomach, smiling in appreciation. "He's a lot bigger than when you last saw him," Katie continued. She looked at Reid. "Last time you both were here he was only, what, two months old?" she asked.

"Not even," smiled Reid. "He's gotten pretty big, hasn't he?" Reid asked, his question directed at Avery. Avery nodded, still fascinated by the boy.

Suddenly Avery was moving again, digging through his bag. Katie and Reid exchanged looks, both still smiling. Finally Avery stepped up to Reid with his hands behind his back.

"What do you have?" he asked. Avery smiled, bouncing up once on his toes. "Is it a surprise?" Avery nodded. "Should I close my eyes?" Another nod. Reid played along, one hand over his eyes, the other hand held out to receive whatever it was Avery had for him. He didn't have to wait long before something hard and plastic was put into his hand. Reid opened his eyes and laughed.

It was a plastic snow globe, only about three inches in any directions. It had the Dallas skyline with the word "DALLAS" in bold yellow caps.

"Did you buy this at the airport?" he asked. Avery nodded. He was glowing. "I love it."

Reid put it into his pocket and reached for Avery's bag, pulling it over one shoulder and wrapping his other arm around Avery.

"Alright! Time for lunch. You remember Al's, don't you?" he asked Avery, who made a show of nodding and squirming a bit. Reid squeezed him a little, Katie coming up beside him. She was glowing, too.


	4. Chapter 3

Avery's bedroom was everything you would expect from an eleven year old boy. It was messy, his bed was poorly made and only because he had to do it, the walls and decor were mostly blue, but there were still scattered reminders of the child he use to be. There were two teddy bears dressed in frilly blue clothing he'd received on his first birthday from his grandparents, perched neatly on a shelf gathering dust. Though they'd painted over years ago you could still see the traces of a Hot Wheels wall border, even though Avery hadn't touched a single one of his many toy cars in at least two years. He still had them in a box on his closet shelf. While he insisted he was too old to play them, he still refused to let Reid throw them away.

Or at least, that is how his room used to be.

For the time being his room was neutral colored, minimalistic and honestly, it was quite boring. Another down side? Until they moved into their new apartment, it was also Reid's room.

They bought a rollaway bed a few days prior and Reid had set it up earlier that morning with fresh sheets and a single pillow. It wasn't the world's most comfortable bed but it wasn't awful, either. Reid hoped Avery would like it.

After lunch they returned to Katie's, Reid dragging in Avery's large duffel bag that he had checked, Katie carrying his backpack while Avery pushed Jacob's stroller.

"Always with the short stick," groaned Reid as he dragged the bag into the apartment, grateful that the rest of Avery's things were being shipped.

Avery played with Jacob in the nursery while Katie and Reid lounged in the living room.

"It's nice to have a full house," mused Katie with a pleasant sigh, sipping at her coffee.

"I suppose," said Reid, and Katie knew that was as close to admitting he agreed as she was going to get out of him. "Thank you again for letting us stay with you, Katie."

"Oh please, you're one of my best friends, he's my god son; you really think I was going to let you two stay in a hotel or something?"

Reid simply smiled, reaching over and patting her on the knee before standing up. "I have some files to go over before tomorrow, I'll leave the door open," he announced. Katie nodded and reached for the remote, turning on one of her silly shows and quickly becoming entrhalled.

As he passed down the hall, Reid stopped and glanced into the nursery, a hand on the door frame. Avery was laying on his stomach with Jacob sitting against a large pillow in front of him. Avery was pushing various shaped blocks toward the small child.

"That's a square," came Avery's quiet, young voice, nudging the square block forward with his finger. Jacob struggled to grab it before putting it in his mouth. "No, you're not supposed to eat it!" said Avery with a laugh that made Reid's breath catch. He smiled sadly, watching Avery play with Jacob. Avery loved kids, always had. He stayed a little longer, invisible to the two boys and simply enjoying the moment. Finally he pulled himself away and to his room, sighing as he pulled the files from his bag and dropped them onto his desk.

He only came back out when the smell of chicken and rice floated into his room. When he walked into the small dining area he found Avery helping Katie to set the table. Jacob was already picking at some food on his high chair table.

"Smells good," said Reid, moving into the kitchen.

"Thanks," Katie smiled. "Can you bring the bowl over? It's on the counter."

Dinner was fairly quiet in the literal sense, but it was still filled with conversation. Slow, but consistent. Avery told Katie in as few words as possible about his mid term exams, which is why they had to wait for him to move up.

"Save people?" asked Avery when the conversation turned to Reid.

"A few people," Reid answered. "Do you remember that little girl, Clara?" he asked. Avery nodded and smiled sadly. He noticed Katie giving him a look. "Clara is one of my patients in Dallas, well, was. Avery brings the kids cards and got to meet her. Well, she went home this week, she's going to be just fine."

"Really?" exclaimed Avery. Reid was surprised by the outburst but in an oh-so good way.

"Yep. She said to thank you for the card, by the way," Reid winked. Avery turned red.

When dinner was done, Avery and Reid cleared the table while Katie started a movie. They watched together, Katie and Reid curled into their respective corners of the couch, while Avery laid on his stomach on the floor, the coffee table pulled off to the side. Reid made popcorn, a small bowl between he and Katie, the large bowl at the perfect distance in front of Avery for his fingers to reach.

By nine o'clock Avery was already yawning. He usually went to bed at ten but after his long day, Reid wasn't surprised. When he suggested that Avery head to bed he had put up a struggle, pulling out his game boy and playing on the couch. Reid just rolled his eyes and let him be. Sure enough, by nine thirty he was passed out on the couch.

Carefully, and with Katie's nagging guidance, Reid pulled the boy into his arms. Avery was on the smaller side, still waiting for that growth spurt. His build was wirey, just like Reid; it was easy for Reid to carry the boy, not only because he weighed 75lbs max, but also because it was something he was so use to doing.

Katie went into the room first, bringing Avery's pillow he'd brought with him and putting it on the bed for him. Reid followed slowly, lowering Avery into his bed. While Reid would prefer he slept in something other than the jeans and tshirt he'd been wearing all day, he didn't have the heart to wake him. He gently pulled off his shoes and socks, placing them beneath the bed and pulling the sheet and light blanket up to Avery's shoulders. With Katie watching from the doorway, Reid crouched beside the bed, smoothing Avery's thick hair over his head, content with watching him sleep. After a moment he leaned forward and kissed his forehead before rising again, practically tip toeing out of the room and quietly shutting the door behind him.

"He looks more and more like Josh every time I see him," Katie sighed as they fell into the couch again.

"He looks like Stacey, too," said Reid, turning his head to smile at Katie. She smiled back, moving closer and resting her head on Reid's shoulder.

For a while they sat in silence, the evening news playing with the volume almost all the way down.

"Am I doing the right thing, Katie?" Reid asked suddenly, his voice almost a whisper. He heard Katie sigh.

"Honestly? I think so," she replied, still not moving. "I think being back up here will be good for him."

"Maybe," sighed Reid. "I just worry about him, dealing with the change. I know he's anxious to see snow again," Reid laughed, "and I think it'll be good for him to be in a smaller town again. But Oakdale isn't Springfield, it's still a change."

"True, but I'm here, and Henry is here, and he wants to see Avery, by the way."

Reid groaned.

"Hey, Henry loves Avery, and I know Avery thinks he's funny," she said, poking him in the ribs.

"I know, I know," was all Reid said in reply.

"You're doing the right thing, Reid. He starts school Monday and I'm sure he'll make friends," she said confidently. Reid frowned.

"I don't know, Katie. He had maybe two friends in Dallas, and I never met either of them. I only even know about the one because the kid's mom picked him up to take them to the school fair when I had to work," he sighed. "His grades are slipping and I have no idea why. He's a smart kid, Katie. He does fine on all his tests, but he doesn't participate, doesn't turn in his homework even when I know I did it with him the night before."

"He's eleven, Reid. He's almost a teenager, he's in middle school now. It's a tough age for anyone, and on top of that, he's dealt with more than most kids his age could even imagine," pressed Katie, sitting up now and looking at Reid with determined eyes. She took his hand, holding it between them. "Give it time, Reid. I'm sure he'll love it here. And you'll have all of us to help you out now, you don't have to do this alone."

With that, Reid was reaching an arm around Katie and tugging her closer. She melted into the embrace.

"That's two hugs in a week, Reid. I'm starting to worry," she teased.

Reid laughed heartily. "Yeah, well, don't get use to it."


	5. Chapter 4

Sunday was another lazy day. Reid had taken the entire weekend off, amazingly, and Katie didn't work weekends anyway, giving their little unconventional family a second day to spend time together, getting use to each others company again. Avery wanted to see a movie, "Tooth Fairy", so they decided to find Jacob a baby sitter for the next few hours. Lucky for them it wasn't hard to find one in Oakdale. Jacob had plenty of relatives and almost-relatives who adored him. In the end it was Henry and Barbara who agreed to watch the little guy for the afternoon. Reid complained the entire way there.

"Oh, he gets cuter every time I see him!" said Barbara in a singsong voice. Reid was still trying to figure out how Henry had gone from Vienna to Barbara. Not that Barbara wasn't a good looking woman, even Reid had to admit she was, but she was certainly a leap. And a bound. And a very long plane ride from Vienna.

Barbara was bouncing Jacob on her hip while Henry took the opportunity to see Avery again.

"Wow, buddy, you're getting tall!" he laughed, making Avery smile proudly. He straightened up, trying to live up to Henry's hype. Reid rolled his eyes. Katie elbowed him, pulling him aside and forcing him to meet Barbara.

"Barbara, I want you to meet one of my best friends, Reid Oliver," she said, motioning to Reid. "He's going to be heading up the new neurology wing."

"Oh, yes, I've heard about you from Henry," she said with a smug grin that frightened Reid a bit.

"All good, I'm sure," he answered sarcastically.

Barbara smiled, seeming impressed. "So what brings you to Oakdale of all places? Surely someone like you could have gotten a job like this just about anywhere," she went on. Reid knew she was prying for information, but didn't have the energy to care.

"Avery's mom is from the area, he grew up not far from here," he began. "And actually, chances of me having an opportunity like this anywhere else are pretty slim."

"Ah," replied Barbara. Jacob made a noise and started waving around the toy in his hand, distracting Barbara long enough for Reid to escape.

"Well if we want to make that movie on time we better get going," he announced, clapping his hands together and walking toward Henry and Avery. "Thanks again, Hank," he winked. Henry looked a bit pale.

Katie said goodbye to Barbara before joining them. Reid watched, crossing his arms, as Henry hugged Avery and promised to see him again soon.

"Alright, let's go!" said Katie happily, stepping out of the hotel room. Avery followed. Reid was just behind him when Henry carefully grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Look, Oliver," he began, his tone serious. "I know that you and I aren't exactly friends," he said, making Reid snort. Henry gave him a look, '[i]Seriously?[/i]' "But I do care about Avery. I knew Stacey pretty well, and I've known him since he was just a baby. I... I'd like to be able to see him again."

As much as Reid wanted to tell him no thanks and make some other sarcastic remark before slamming the door behind him, he could see the sincerity in Henry's face. Reid also knew he had to think of Avery and what was best for him. He sighed.

"Alright," he said, the words sounding strange in his throat. He couldn't bring himself to say anything more, just tightening his lips and nodding. Henry seemed to smile a little, nodding in return.

Reid had not been looking forward to the movie. At all. Truth be told, though, it hadn't been all that bad. He and Katie joked about who got dibs on Dwayne Johnson as they left the theater, Avery still picking at the last of his popcorn.

For dinner, Reid took Avery out to to a small pizza shop in town, Angelo's, while Katie went to pick up Jacob and see Henry for a little while. It was nice to spend time alone with Avery. It was normal.

They didn't talk at all except for when Reid reminded him not to be so messy and when he gave Avery a dollar in quarters to play games, telling him not to take too long. He watched Avery in the small arcade from the booth across the room, the urge to both frown and smile battling for control of his lips. He thought back to his conversation with Katie the night before, telling himself that she was right, that this move was good for them. She was right. She had to be.

It was a school night so by nine o'clock Reid was wrangling Avery into bed.

"Ten," Avery kept saying and Reid shook his head.

"_Nine_," he said. "You always go to bed at nine on a school night. Don't think just because it's a new school I'm cutting you any slack," he said with a smile. Avery sighed dramatically, slowly dragging himself toward their room. Reid left him alone to change, all while making sure he had everything in his bag for tomorrow and that his emergency TrackPhone was charging. When he came back into the room Avery had the lamp on the table beside him on and was reading. Reid bent down to read the cover.

"'Pendragon'?"

Avery nodded.

"Is it good?"

Another nod.

"Bed time."

"One chapter!" insisted Avery, holding up one finger. He frowned at Reid, who laughed and rolled his eyes.

"_Fine_," he said dramatically. Avery smiled and immediately went back to reading. "Don't be up too late, you have a busy day tomorrow."

If Avery heard him, he didn't show it. Reid just smiled and left the room, leaving the door cracked behind him.

***

Monday morning, Reid was all nerves. While Avery would eventually be able to take the bus from their apartment to school, Katie lived too close for busing, so for the next two weeks Reid would have to drive him, refusing to let him walk in the cold. It worked to their advantage, though. He was prepared for this and was scheduled to come in at eight thirty, right after dropping Avery off. Today he wasn't scheduled til nine, though, and instead of letting Avery out in the turn around, he parked in the guest lot and walked with him inside.

First stop was the main office where Reid met the principal, Mr. Sono, who gave a big show of promising that Avery would have a great time at Oakdale Middle School. After shaking Avery's hand and wishing him a good first day, Mr. Sono called over a secretary to show Avery to his classroom.

"Have fun," said Reid, trying not to act like a parent on their child's first day of kindergarten. "Katie will pick you up."

Avery nodded and smile, gripping his bag on his shoulder again before leaving the office with the secretary. Reid let out a deep breath.

"First days are always tough," the principal said, sounding a bit more normal and sympathetic. For once, Reid actually appreciated it.

"I just wanted to give you a heads up, about Avery," Reid began awkwardly, turning to Mr. Sono. He nodded for Reid to continue. "He's been through a lot; he lost his parents a few years ago and this is his second major move. He doesn't... he doesn't talk much. If you could inform his teachers about this, so that they don't wonder why he never talks in class or something, I would appreciate it."

Mr. Sono nodded. "Of course, of course. I'll be sure to talk to them for you. Is there anything else?"

"No, no, nothing else," Reid frowned, staring at the door again. Pause. "I have to get going to work," he said, looking down at the scrubs he was already wearing. "Thank you for meeting with me."

"No problem at all, we do our best to make the transition for our transfer students as easy as possible."

Reid faked a smile and shook Mr. Sono's hand before leaving the school, feeling a familiar weight in his shoulders.


	6. Chapter 5

Reid's lucky streak ended abruptly on Wednesday morning when he unexpectedly ran into Luke Snyder in the corridor of Memorial. They were scheduled to see each other on Friday for a meeting but until then, Reid had been quite content with avoiding the spoiled boy. Man. Whatever he was. The odd thing was that Noah didn't have an appointment that day, leaving Reid with absolutely no idea why on earth Luke was even there in the first place.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you were stalking me," said Reid dryly. "I'm flattered and all, but I don't think your boyfriend would appreciate it much."

Luke glared at him, annoyed by the slight grin on the doctor's face. He seemed to consider something for a moment before sighing, his eyes falling shut as he collected his thoughts.

"Actually, I'm here to see Bob to reschedule our meeting on Friday," said Luke, just managing to keep his voice steady.

Now he had Reid's full attention. His face scrunched a bit in confusion, crossing his arms and swaying on his feet for a moment.

"The board meeting?" Reid asked for clarification. Luke nodded. "And why would you want to reschedule it?"

"Not that it is any of your business," said Luke with a little more bite than he had intended. "But my family... some things have come up, and long story short, my parents need to me to watch my siblings this weekend."

"Can't you hire a sitter?"

"We have a sitter, but she can't watch them on Friday, we usually give her more notice than this," explained Luke.

"So you expect the rest of us to change our plans because you amazingly can't find a single person to watch them at that time?" pressed Reid.

"I'm asking for it to be bumped up an hour, not moved to another day or something."

Reid paused. "Ah."

"Ah? That's all I get?" said Luke, crossing his arms.

Reid shrugged. "What else do you want?"

Luke blinked. "Nothing," he sighed. "Does that work for you? Friday at one instead of two?"

"Why not."

Luke hadn't expected it to be that easy. "Oh, well, good."

Silence.

"Well," said Reid, pursing his lips. "If you don't mind, I have real work to attend to, Mr. Snyder."

"Oh, right," stuttered Luke, stepping aside and Reid moved past him. "I'll see you Friday," he called. Reid didn't acknowledge that he heard him.

Shortly after five Reid finally left the hospital and headed back to Katie's. When he came inside she was already getting started on dinner while Avery watched TV and Jacob slept in his playpen.

"Hey, how was school?" Reid asked Avery with a smile as he passed him, aiming for the kitchen.

"Good," Avery replied simply, his eyes never leaving the TV.

"Honey, I'm home," teased Reid with a laugh as he walked in beside Katie, glancing over her shoulder at the pasta salad she was working on. "Mm, looks good."

Katie grinned, thanking him before shooing him out of the kitchen. Reid grabbed a soda from the fridge on his way out, coming to sit down on the couch with Avery.

"Did you do your homework?" he asked. Avery nodded. "Math, history, all of it?" Another nod. "Did you go over your spelling words yet?" Avery shook his head. "Ah ha," Reid grinned. He sees Avery crack a smile. "We'll go over those after dinner, how's that sound?" Avery smiled and nodded. Reid laughed and ruffled his hair a bit, settling into the corner of the couch.

Twenty minutes later Katie was calling them into the kitchen to set the table. Avery was setting out the silverware again while Reid put a plate and empty cup at each seat. Suddenly, Jacob started crying.

"I've got him," said Reid as Katie turns to move. "Hey big guy," he said in a soft voice, leaning over to pull the small child out of his playpen. He wasn't crying anymore but he was still fussing. Reid held him against his hip, bouncing him a little and trying to get him to take his binky. "You hungry?" he asked. "I bet all that food your mom made smells pretty good, probably what woke you up."

Five minutes later Jacob was contently picking at Cheerios in his highchair while Reid, Katie, and even Avery, chat over dinner. Afterward Katie and Reid cleared the table while Avery gets out his spelling words. Every Friday he will have a spelling test and so Reid has insisted on going over them every night in preparation. They sat together on the couch, Reid saying the word aloud while Avery wrote down the answers. Reid knew from experience that it is easier to spell something on paper than to say it out loud, and the tests are written, not verbal, anyway. Avery only missed two words but they are simple mistakes that he figures out on his own and corrects on the second try.

Just like the past three evenings, Avery was in their room by nine o'clock and Reid gave him about a half an hour to read before he turned the lights out. Also like the past three evenings, he returned to the couch after saying goodnight to Avery and plopped down beside Katie, sighing as he fell into the corner.

"It sounds like things are going good for him," said Katie, initiating their 'late' night conversation as always.

"Seems that way," replied Reid, rubbing the back of his head. "It sounds like he's making friends," he added, sounding a bit more optimistic. "Something about a David and a Nadine I think."

"Well that's good," said Katie brightly.

"Yeah," agreed Reid. Katie watched him as he started to smile a bit. "He seems happy. I mean, I know it's still too soon to tell, but I think he's enjoying it here. You should have seen him this morning when we walked to the car and there was snow on the ground, it took almost ten minutes to wrangle him into the car," Reid laughed. Silently Katie reached across and took Reid's hand, squeezing it. They exchanged a look, and no words were needed.

Thursday evening was a bit more eventful.

"Please?" begged Avery, giving Reid his best puppy dog face. "I take the bus to her house after school. You can pick me up there."

Reid sighed, leaning on the table and staring at Avery.

"What is her name again?"

"Natalie."

"Natalie what?"

Avery shrugged. Reid sighed.

"A last name would be helpful, Avery."

"But Reid!" Avery complained. "We have to finish this poster. Ms. Halton needs you to sign this," he said, gesturing to the permission slip on the table between them. Reid glanced at it again. The school needed permission to allow Avery to take the bus with this Natalie girl to her house. Natalie's parents had apparently already signed their form. Now they were just waiting on Reid.

"Alright, fine," he finally gave in. Avery immediately lit up.

"Thank you!" he shouted, rushing around the table to hug Reid. Reid let out a soft 'umpf!' at the unexpected embrace, hesitating a moment before patting Avery on the back and laughing.

"You're this excited over working on a poster?" he asked suspiciously.

"She has an XBox," said Avery with a sly smile.

"The truth comes out!" said Reid dramatically, earning a look from Avery. "Do you have their address?"

Avery nodded and rustled through his book bag in search of the little piece of paper with a local address scribbled on the back. He nods, folding it back up and putting it in his pocket.

"I'll pick you up around six, okay? Maybe we'll go out to dinner after that," announces Reid, earning him a bright smile. "Alright, c'mon, you need to finish up this homework."


	7. Chapter 6

"First I would like to thank you all for rearranging your schedules for this meeting. I know the change was fairly last minute, but we truly appreciate you taking the time to be here."

These were the first words out of Luke Snyder's mouth at the meeting on Friday. Reid shifted in his seat, trying to appear interested but doing a horrible job. He was surrounded mostly by suits, contractors for the projects. Bob was also present, of course, along with a few other department heads who were involved or at least liked to act like they were involved with the project.

It was a simple meeting, lasting just under an hour and a half. They discussed the budget, brought everyone up to date on the equipment Reid had managed to acquire from a few different top notch suppliers, and other details of the pavilion. It was led mostly by Bob and Luke. Lucky for him, Reid wasn't expected to do much during these meetings. They scheduled their next meeting for the end of the following week before handshakes were exchanges and goodbye were uttered. Reid wasn't involved in the polite goodbyes, as usual, so Luke wasn't surprised to see him already in the hallway as he rushed out.

"Don't drop something," uttered Reid with annoyance, stepping forward when Luke looked like the small load of files in his arms might fall to the ground. Luke managed to pull them to his chest at the last possible moment, looking up with a flushed face.

"Sorry, just in a hurry," he said with a breathless laugh.

"I see that," replied Reid. "What, do you have some... pretentious, fundraiser to get to or something?"

Luke sighed, looking almost disappointed. "I'm watching my siblings this weekend," he said.

"Ah," was all Reid said in reply, trying to act as though he had truly forgotten, when in all actuality, he'd known all along.

"I have to go pick my brother up from the sitters so I can be home before my sister gets off the bus," said Luke quickly.

"Sounds like a full day for you," said Reid in an unreadable tone. Luke blinked.

"Um, yeah," he said nervously. "Well, I should probably get going," he said again, struggling to adjust the load in his arms.

"Do you want help with those?" Reid offered, catching both of them off guard, though only Luke showed it.

"What?" he asked, convinced he had heard wrong. Reid gave him a look that said he hadn't. "Oh, um, thanks, but I think I can manage it, I'm just dropping it off in Bob's office," he explained.

"Ah," said Reid. They stood there for a few moments, awkwardly staring and looking away then staring again. Luke gulped.

"Well, I'll see you later, then, Dr. Oliver," he practically stuttered, forcing a smile before turning away. Reid watched as he walked down the hall, making a point to ignore the jumbled mess that was his stomach. As he marched determinedly down the hall, Luke was doing the same thing.

When Luke arrived at Mrs. Lewis' house she was sitting on the couch with Ethan, watching something on Disney. Of course.

"Hey Mrs. Lewis," Luke said breathlessly, as if he had ran up to the house. Which he had. "I'm sorry I'm late," he began, but Mrs. Lewis waved it off.

"Oh, no problem, Luke. Ethan and I were having a good time, weren't we?" she asked. Ethan looked at Luke, flashed a smile, and was pulled right back into his show, laughing and ignoring the adults completely. Mrs. Lewis smiled, shaking her head as she slowly stood up. "So how was your day, dear?"

"Productive, I think," said Luke with an uneasy laugh, smiling brightly so his dimples showed. Mrs. Lewis laughed as well.

"Always good to hear. So you have the children all weekend, hmm?"

Luke nodded. "My Aunt Meg is being moved to a clinic in D.C.," he explained. Mrs. Lewis was practically family and as such was savvy to all the family's dirty little secrets. "My dad wanted to go with her, help her settle in. Mom insisted on going, too."

"Ah, well, I'm sure she will appreciate having family around," said Mrs. Lewis sympathetically. Luke could only smile. "Alright, well Mr. Lewis should be home any minute. You're welcome to stay until then, say hello."

"I'd love to," said Luke earnestly. "But I have to be home before Natalie gets off the bus, and I know you probably have some last minute packing to do," he added with a laugh.

"Ah, yes!" said Mrs. Lewis, looking around. "I'm sure I'll forget something, though. No matter how well-prepared I think I am, the universe tosses the one thing I'm not ready for in my path."

Luke smiled at her words, though trying not to recognize how true they were to his own life.

"Alright, did you eat lunch yet?" Luke was asking as he unbuckled Ethan from his car seat.

"We had peanut butter and jelly san'wiches," said Ethan.

"Mm, that sounds good!" said Luke. Ethan nodded hastily in agreement. He led the small boy inside, watching with a smile as he took off running toward the living room. A few moments later Luke could hear the TV hum to life. Luke just smiled and shook his head, running a hand through his hair. He was still in his dress clothes from the meeting, he realized with a groan. Well, they weren't all that dressy; khaki pants and a decent polo, but it was still uncomfortable for the man who was most accustomed to baseball tees and jeans.

"I'll be right upstairs, Ethan," Luke said, passing the living room on his way up the steps. Ethan gave him a sideways glance and nothing more.

Luke changed quickly. He was pulling on his shirt, struggling for only a moment as his phone started ringing from the bed. With another tug he had the tighter t-shirt on and was shuffling toward his bed, zipping up his pants.

"Hello?" he answered without checking the ID.

"Hey, baby," came a woman's voice.

"Oh, hey mom," said Luke into the receiver. "How are things going?"

"Things are fine. Well, as fine as could be expected. Emma's having a pretty hard time, but your father is doing a good job of helping her stay strong. How are the kids?"

"Ethan is watching TV, Natalie should be home any minute."

"Oh, that's right!" Lily suddenly exclaimed. Luke sat down on the edge of his bed. "I meant to call you earlier about this. Natalie has a friend coming home with her today, a classmate. I believe his name is Avery."

"He?" asked Luke, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Oh, hush," laughed Lily. "They are partners on a project, they wanted to finish their poster together."

"Sure," teased Luke. Lily just laughed, deciding not to argue with him.

"Well I better get going, I just wanted to check in on you all," said Lily. "I'll call again tonight. There's a couple of meals in the freezer, I think I picked up some of that lasagna you like so much, and there are chicken fingers and a few other things for the kids to nibble on until dinner."

"Sounds good," smiled Luke. His mother was always two steps ahead when it came to her kids, at least in terms of food. "Give everyone my love. I'll talk to you tonight."

"Alright, honey. I love you."

"Love you, too."

Just then Luke could hear the front door swing open and footsteps moving through the hall.

"I'm home!" called Natalie. Luke stood and moved quickly to the stairs, skipping a few steps on his way down with his phone still clenched in his hand.

"Hey," said Luke breathlessly with a smile. Natalie was dropping her book bag onto the wooden chest just behind the doorway. There was a small boy, about the same size as Natalie actually, standing behind her. He had dark curly hair and bright eyes that made Luke stare for a moment. There was something familiar about him, but Luke simply couldn't place it.

"Hi, Luke," said Natalie plainly. "This is Avery, he's my science partner."

"Hi Avery, it's nice to meet you," said Luke, stepping forward a bit, hands awkwardly digging into his front pockets. Avery gave him an honest smile, but said nothing.

"We're going to work on our poster now," Natalie announced. She pulled a rolled up white board from her bag as well as a bag of markers, handing them to Avery. Luke was amused how in-charge Natalie was behaving.

"Alright," Luke said, because there was nothing else he could say. He watched as Natalie marched toward the kitchen, Avery carrying the bag right behind her.

By four thirty Natalie and Avery were well into their game of Spyro. They'd finished the poster in no time at all before taking to playing video games in the living room. Ethan hadn't been too happy with losing his TV at first but quickly found watching the older kids play gaves to be just as entertaining as any Disney show.

"Hey, Avery, when are you being picked up?" asked Luke from the doorway. Avery looked up and simply shrugged.

Luke smiled and watched as he went back to his game, shouting triumphantly at some new success. Natalie was complaining but laughing along. Luke laughed a little to himself, realizing it was the first time he'd heard a word from Avery all afternoon. He was fine with Avery staying, he seemed like a pretty good kid, actually, and so Luke dropped the question of when he should expect Avery's ride to show up and set to making dinner.

As promised, his favorite oven-baked lasagna was in the fridge. It took about an hour to cook so Luke put it in immediately before wandering into the living room with a book in his hand, curling up in the corner of the couch while the kids continued to play.

By the time the oven started beeping, Natalie and Avery had moved onto a racing game, Ethan was at the table coloring, and Luke had gotten three chapters further into his book. When the soft chiming sound echoed into the room Luke stumbled up, replacing his bookmark and dropping the book behind him on the couch, and walking into the kitchen. The linoleum was cold on his feet so he curled his toes as he moved, opening the oven and using a mitt to pull the deliciously smelling food out. He sat it on top of the stove and was reaching for a knife when he heard a knock at the door.

"I've got it!" he called before any of the kids could try to answer the door, though Luke suspected they were too distracted and probably hadn't even heard the knock. He dropped the knife and oven mit on the counter, hurrying out into the living room. The blinds were drawn so he couldn't see who it was, though he suspected it was probably Avery's ride. "Hello," Luke began as he opened the door, but his words caught in his throat, body going rigid as he took in the face staring back at him.

"Dr. Oliver?"


	8. Chapter 7

"Mr. Snyder?" Reid asked back, staring at the blond in absolute confusion.

"Dr. Oliver, um, please, come on in," stammered Luke, stepping aside and watching as Reid walked into the living room of his mother's house. Reid was still in his scrubs, a brown leather jacket on over top. "What can I help you with?" he asked uncertainly, wondering why on earth Reid Oliver was standing in his living room. Surely the man could have emailed, called even, waited until their next unfortunate run in to discuss whatever it was he was here for. Luke stood awkwardly, trying to keep his cool and failing miserably.

"Oh, no," said Reid, blinking a few times. "I'm here to-"

"Reid!"

Both men looked up. Avery was walking into the room, smiling pleasantly in their direction. Without warning the cold faced doctor Luke was so accustomed to disappeared. There was still confusion on his face but his expression had changed drastically, a bright smile on his lips.

"Hey, buddy," answered Reid, stepping a bit further into the room, ignoring the dumbstruck expression on Luke's face.

"Look," instructed Avery, waving Reid forward. Reid turned to Luke, who raised his eye brows and gestured for him to go ahead. He watched as Reid followed Avery into the kitchen, no doubt showing him their poster.

It took Luke a few minutes to adjust and collect his thought, his legs weighed down as if they were glued to the floor. It was all too much too fast and Luke could feel the pressure in his temples from trying to put everything together. Suddenly he realized why Avery had seemed so familiar; he bore such a resemblance to Reid. It seemed so obvious now. Anxiously, Luke finally moved forward, trying to keep his steps light as he nervously wandered into the kitchen.

"That's pretty good," Reid was saying sincerely, leaning over to look at the poster on the table, a hand protectively on Avery's shoulder. Luke lingered in the doorway, too shocked by what he was witnessing to dare disturb it.

"Al's?" Avery asked, looking up at Reid.

"I did promise we'd eat out, didn't I?" Reid was grinning. Grinning. Luke wasn't sure how much more he could take. Avery nodded happily, smiling ear to ear. Reid laughed. Laughed.

"Can Avery finish our game first?"

All three looked up to see Natalie standing in the doorway, hands on her hips determinedly. Avery looked up at Reid with a cheesy smile that Luke recognized as one Reid flashed sarcastically on occasion. He blinked, suddenly feeling light headed.

"Yeah, sure, just don't take too long," Reid responded after a moment.

Both men watched as Avery jogged out of the room. Once he was gone they dared to look at each other, Reid's expression tightening instantly.

"So you're Avery's...?" asked Luke, having noticed that Avery had called him 'Reid' and not 'dad'.

"Uncle," Reid answered for him.

"Ah," returned Luke, releasing a raspy breath.

"So Natalie would be Natalie Snyder then."

"Yeah, she's my sister."

"Of course she is," sighed Reid.

"I didn't realize you had a nephew here," said Luke, causing Reid to look at him again.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Mr. Snyder," he informed him harshly. "And Avery isn't just 'here'. He lives with me. He was in Dallas with me, until I got dragged up here a month early and had to leave him behind, with a family friend for a week. But hey, what's it to you as long as I crack into your boyfriend's skull?"

"Ex-boyfriend," Luke corrected immediately. Reid just gave him a look that clearly read, '_Seriously?'_ Luke felt his cheeks burn, his shoulders tightening uncomfortably. They stood in awkward silence again, Reid's empty face gazing curiously at Luke and Luke's wide eyes locked on Reid.

"What?" asked Reid harshly.

Luke blinked. "What?"

"You're staring at me."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just…" Luke stammered, shifting his weight and wrapping one arm tightly around his middle, reaching up with his other to scratch his ear. "I can honestly say that you are the last person I was expecting to see at my doorstep."

"Understandable," Reid nodded, hands nervously finding his pocket.

"I mean… why didn't you tell me? About Avery?"

"Why would I?" scowled Reid.

"Because!" exclaimed Luke, "That's why you were so mad at me, for making you come here sooner, because of Avery," Luke was staring him down with an intensity that made Reid take a half step backward.

"Yeah, yes, I was mad because of Avery," he conceded with a sigh of defeat. "Though I would have been pissed anyway, it was annoying regardless," he added pointedly.

"I'm ready," said Avery, coming back into the room, his bag over his shoulder. "Is Katie and Jacob coming?" he asked.

"'Are'," Reid corrected without thinking. "And no, not tonight," answered Reid, oblivious to the shocked expression on Luke's face. "Let's get going."

Avery led the way, Reid following close behind. He passed Luke in the doorway, their eyes locking for a tense second before he continued into the living room, Luke hesitantly following behind him.

"Thank you for letting him come over," said Reid. Luke was able to smile, his eyes locked on Avery now.

"Oh, it was no problem," stuttered Luke, hands in his pockets and smiling at Avery. "He's welcome over any time."

Avery smiled. Reid tried to smile. When he failed he opted for nodding politely before stepping through the doorway, directing Avery down the driveway toward his car.

Luke stood in the window, holding open two blinds with his fingers as he watched Reid and Avery climb into their car. He frowned, trying to make sense of this new discovery, completely unaware that Reid's hands were practically shaking on the steering wheel. 


	9. Chapter 8

Luke and Reid were fortunate (unfortunate?) enough to not run into each other outside of the hospital again for almost two weeks. Avery went to the Snyder's place after school a few more times but either Reid would get Katie to pick him up or Luke wouldn't be home when he stopped by himself. Luke would ask Reid how Avery was doing after a meeting or when dropping off Noah, but otherwise, their encounter at Lily's might as well have never happened.

Nearly two weeks later, Avery came home from school with a smile on his face that made Reid raise a brow.

"What has you in such a good mood?" he asked as Avery climbed into one of the tall chairs at the breakfast bar.

"Look," Avery said, pulling out a piece of paper from his bag and sitting it on the table proudly. Reid reached out, long fingers dragging the wrinkled sheet toward him. His eyes scanned the page a few times before a smile crept onto his face. Finally he looked up at Avery, who was beaming even more than before.

"You guys got an A- ? Avery, that's wonderful!" said Reid happily, joining Avery in smiling from ear to ear. "I told you that poster was pretty great."

Avery continued to smile like the Cheshire cat, pulling the paper back to him and looking at it again with pride.

"This might be silly, but I think we should hang it up on the fridge," said Reid with a shrug. Avery narrowed his eyes playfully and laughing, scooting off the chair and moving toward Katie's fridge. "Ah, I didn't say that fridge," came Reid's voice. Avery looked up to see Reid standing now, smiling with his arms crossed. His eyes questioned Reid's words, making Reid laugh. "I was thinking we could put it up on our fridge, in our apartment."

It took a moment for the words to click but once they did Avery was practically bouncing.

"It's ready?" he asked, his voice high in pitch from all the excitement. Reid nodded.

"Yep, already started moving stuff in. The furniture is all set, all we need now is to pack up our stuff here and we'll be good to go."

"That's awesome!" Avery shouted. "When? Tomorrow? Tonight?"

Reid laughed, coming over and messing up Avery's hair. "Tomorrow," he said. "You're still going to Natalie's tomorrow, right?" he asked. Avery nodded. "Okay, well, her mom is supposed to drop you off at the apartment, I have to work on unpacking so I can't come get you. There's a box in our room; make sure you get everything you're not taking to school in there or packed into your bags so I can have it in the car before I get you tomorrow."

Avery nodded, leaving his paper on the table as he rushed off to the bedroom. Laughing quietly to himself, Reid shook his head and reached for the paper, smiling at it again as he proudly taped it to the fridge.

* * *

Reid spent the better part of the day unloading boxes from his car and taking them inside, as well as sorting through all the boxes that had been delivered over the past few weeks. Luckily he'd been very particular about packing and every box was labeled. It amazed him, he realized with amusement as he carried one box and carefully pushed another with his foot into Avery's bedroom, how much the two of them owned.

He worked on the kitchen first, of course, unpacking all of the dishes and figuring out how he wanted to organize the cabinets. They would go grocery shopping tomorrow, he decided, for once actually looking forward to the task. It took him longer than he expected and was joined partway through the tedious job by Katie for lunch. They ate in the living room, sitting on the couch which was still covered in plastic after being delivered from Dallas.

"I don't see why you didn't just buy a new couch," sighed Katie as the plastic crinkled beneath her.

"Because I like this one," Reid answered simply, and that had been that.

Shortly before three o'clock Reid had just about finished kitchen and had moved onto the bathroom and hall closet, stacking towels and setting up the hamper and aligning the tooth brushes and hanging the shower curtain. He was on the last hook of said curtain when he heard the door open.

"Wow!" came Avery's voice.

Reid smiled, quickly finishing before making his way out of the bathroom and into the small hall. As he came into the living room he froze, surprised to see Natalie and Luke Snyder standing in his doorway.

"This is so cool, Reid!" said Avery happily.

"Come on, let's fine your room," suggested Natalie. Avery nodded and they raced past Reid, leaving him alone with Luke.

"Natalie offered to help Avery unpack. He said he didn't think you'd mind," Luke explained nervously, rubbing the back of his head with one hand and digging the other into his coat pocket. Reid blinked. "Dr. Oliver?"

"What?" said Reid. "Oh, yeah, I mean… sure, it's fine," he muttered, glancing down at himself. He was in old college sweats and a faded black t-shirt that even he knew was on the tight side. He refused to look at Luke for a moment, not wanting to know if the other man noticed this about his shirt, too.

"It looks great," said Luke sincerely. Reid looked around, unable to hide a smile, his eyes finally landing on Luke.

"It's a work in progress," he shrugged.

Luke laughed quietly, looking just past Reid at the small pile of boxes lined up against the back of the couch. "Do you want some help with any of this?" he asked carefully.

Reid hesitated, glancing at the boxes himself.

"Yeah, sure, why not," he answered awkwardly, sighing as he moved toward the boxes, trying not to watch from the corner of his eye as Luke pulled off his coat and hung it over a chair. A moment later the blond was joining him, pushing up his sleeves.

"So? What first?"

"Um," was all Reid could manage at first. "That one," he said, pointing to one of the boxes. Luke nodded and picked it up. Reid gave no further instruction but when he lifted his own box and began to walk away, Luke simply followed.

* * *

For a moment Luke thought that Reid was directing them to his bedroom, especially when he noticed the box was marked "Reid's." He couldn't help but frown a little when they entered their destination, only for him to find it filled with a large wooden desk, one wall lined with two matching bookshelves.

"Is this your office?" he asked, regretting the silly question as soon as it left his lips.

Reid grinned. "Observant," he commented, sitting the box down on the desk. Luke sat his on the floor.

"Can you open that?" asked Reid, glancing over his shoulder at Luke as he opened his own box. Luke nodded and pulled back the cardboard flaps. Inside he saw picture frames, a little league trophy, a large mug, and other small trinkets. "Ah," came Reid's voice. "Trade." Reid sat his box on the floor , holding out his arms for Luke's box. Luke lifted it up to him and he pulled it onto the desk, leaving Luke with a box that appeared to be filled with books.

"What should I do with this?" Luke asked.

"Hmm? Oh, just… push that against the book case, I'll arrange them later."

* * *

The next two hours continued in a similar fashion; Reid directing Luke on where to move boxes, including a few to Reid's bedroom, and insisting he'd unpack them himself at another time. He did let Luke help to rearrange the living room a bit and set up the lamps, some books and other odd ball items in the main part of the house. Luke also helped Reid finish the kitchen, smiling as he watched Reid tape Avery's project paper to the fridge.

"I think we're just ordering pizza tonight," announced Reid as Luke shifted through another box. "You and Natalie are welcome to join us."

"Oh," said Luke, startled. "That's really nice of you, but, we wouldn't want to intrude or something."

"Nonsense," sighed Reid. Luke waited, expecting more, but Reid said nothing further.

"Alright. Thank you."

"Mmhmm," muttered Reid, disappearing into the kitchen and picking up the phone.

* * *

"Careful," said Reid, his voice strained with frustration as he watched Luke balance on a far-from sturdy box, trying to lift something up onto the top shelf of the closet.

"Stop fussing," called Luke. Reid rolled his eyes.

"I do have a step ladder somewhere, you know."

"Don't need it."

"Yeah, well, don't come crying to me when you … careful!"

Luke was suddenly falling backwards, his foot slipping on the squished cardboard beneath it. Reid sprang forward, instinctively reaching his arms out just in time to hook them behind Luke's arms as he came toward him. It still wasn't quite enough, though. The force from Luke's fall sent them both backward, Reid's back colliding with the floor and Luke landing awkwardly on top of him. Both men let out painful grunts, and Reid bit his tongue to keep from cursing too obscenely.

"Ouch," groaned Luke, still sprawled slightly on top of Reid.

"Mmph," coughed Reid, pushing up on Luke whose elbow was jamming into his chest. "Off."

"Sorry!" said Luke, turning red as he crawled away, crouching beside Reid who was flat on the floor, one arm over his eyes and his mouth twisted angrily. "Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah, I just become intimately acquainted with my bedroom floor, but I'm just peachy," he groaned. Luke actually laughed a little, sitting beside Reid.

"I'm sorry," he said again. Reid moved his arm to chance a look at Luke, who was smiling down at him far too innocently.

"I told you so," was all he said, causing both of them to laugh. Luke held out his arm, which Reid grabbed onto, letting the younger man help to pull him up. They were both sitting up now, Reid rotating his shoulders slightly to release the sudden tension. He realized quickly, though, that while the tension in his shoulders disappeared, it was quickly replaced by a new kind of tension, one that Reid was far too aware came from sitting so close to Luke.

Their bodies were only a few inches apart, still almost tangled together on the floor. Their faces were close, too close. Reid could feel Luke's breath on his lips and it did things to his insides that he'd never admit to. Their eyes met and held on for a few moments before the sound of the doorbell and the yelling from Avery's room immediately thereafter snapped them back.

"I should get that," frowned Reid, groaning again as he forced himself to stand, stumbling out of the room.

Luke sat there a moment longer, eyes wide as he searched for an answer to what had just happened. Nothing, he told himself. Nothing had happened. He'd fallen down and knocked Reid down with him. Plain and simple.

So why was his stomach twisting into such wonderfully painful knots?


	10. Chapter 9

When Luke finally wandered out of Reid's bedroom, and oh yes, he knew how that sounded, he reentered the main living area to find Reid standing at the kitchen island with two boxes of pizza, Natalie and Avery crowded around him as he began to dish the food out onto paper plates.

"I want that one!" Avery shouted, pointing to a large piece of the mushroom and green pepper anxiously. Reid laughed, a sound that made Luke's stomach do cartwheels, pulling Avery's demanded piece onto a plate and watching him run happily over to the couch.

"Ah, sit on the floor," called Reid in a knowing tone. Avery sighed and did as he was told, sitting Indian style in front of the TV. Natalie joined him a few moments later.

Luke approached the counter carefully, running a hand through his messy hair.

"We have… mushroom and green pepper, and classic cheese and pepperoni," said Reid, glancing over his shoulder at Luke for about half a second before piling two pieces of each onto a plate for himself. "Help yourself," he insisted without another look at Luke, moving into the living and sitting down on the couch, the plastic wrinkling gently beneath him.

Avery and Natalie controlled the TV after a bit of whining and perfectly executed puppy dog eyes that even Reid couldn't resist. They ended up watching cartoons, which led to Reid making fun of Luke for actually laughing at the ridiculous children's show, only to be caught smiling himself later on.

"We should play a game," suggested Natalie. "Avery has lots of games."

"Game!" Avery agreed. Reid groaned dramatically, his head falling back into the couch. "I'm not in the mood for a game."

"What about you, Luke? I was thinking we could play 'Excuse Me'!" laughed Natalie.

"Ha!" chuckled Luke. "I don't think so, I've sworn off that game."

"Yeah, cause us girls kicked you and Noah's butts last time!" she grinned, sticking her tongue out as she and Avery disappeared down the hall to fetch the game.

Luke looked over to see Reid raising a brow at him. He laughed and waved it off, standing with his own plate and picking up Reid's as well.

.

Reid watched with amusement as Luke carried the trash into the kitchen and threw it away before refilling his glass with soda. It was strange, watching this blond haired kid whom Reid avoided on the best of days move with ease and comfort through the apartment that Reid himself was still getting accustomed to. Stranger still, a part of him kind of liked it.

Before he could say anything on the matter Avery and Natalie were walking back into the living room with the colorful box beneath Avery's arm. They went about setting up the game, taking up the majority of the floor. Reid snatched up the remote, turning on ESPN for the time being.

A short while later the kids were well into their game, Luke and Reid still in opposite corners of the couch. Reid watched Luke, who was oblivious to his audience, as he played on his phone, smiling now and then before dropping it back into his lap and either watching Avery and Natalie for a few minutes or reading the scores up on the screen.

"_Probably texting Noah,"_ Reid thought, immediately hating himself for the disappointment he felt. Who cares if Luke was texting his boyfriend? '_Ex-boyfriend'_ he reminded himself, groaning even more at how pathetic he was behaving.

He didn't bother to come up with an excuse as he stood up and wandered down the hall to his office, dropping with a sigh into the chair and turning on his Blackberry. No new messages, no emails, no anything. Another sigh. Normally he hated being interrupted at home by anything work related, but right now he was almost desperate for it, for anything to distract him from the ridiculous thoughts running through his brain about how good Luke's hair looked tonight or how much he loved seeing Luke curled up on his couch. As the thoughts crossed his mind he groaned again, covering his face with his hands and rubbing them slightly.

Then he heard a knock.

"Hey," said Luke kindly from the doorway. Reid peaked through his eyes, clearing his throat as he sat up awkwardly in his chair.

"Hi." He began shuffling through the things on his desk, but sadly, there wasn't much there, giving him maybe two seconds before he had to look at Luke again.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, fine," muttered Reid, checking his phone again before dropping it with annoyance onto the wooden surface of his desk. He'd taken some time to set up the things in the box Luke had carried in earlier. Luke moved further into the room, his eyes scanning the personal items on display. Reid could feel his face darken. His private desk was something Reid let very few see first hand, and yet here he was, scooting back to allow this trust fund brat more space to poke around.

.

Luke smiled as his eyes first landed on a picture of Reid and Avery. The photo was maybe a year old at most and displayed a very happy Avery laughing beside Reid, who was rolling his eyes but still smirking at the corners of his mouth.

His eyes trailed further, taking in a small little league trophy that said "Hornets 2007".

"Avery played baseball?" he asked, looking to Reid. Reid's eyes were focused on the trophy as well, but he nodded.

"For two years. His team went to regional's that summer," he answered simply, but Luke could see the pride in his eyes. Luke nodded back before returning to his exploration.

Next was another photo, which seemed familiar to Luke.

"You have this in your office at the hospital," he commented, watching Reid's face for verification. Again Reid nodded, his lips tightening and his eyes darkening. Luke frowned, turning back to the photo.

In it were four smiling faces. Reid was on the far right, Katie, her hair a light brown, dirty blond sort of shade, stood to the far left. Between them was a couple Luke didn't know. The woman was in a wedding gown, Katie wore a modest plum colored dress and both men were in classic tuxedos, dark purple flowers pinned to their chests. Luke couldn't help but revel in their happiness. He couldn't remember seeing Reid look that happy in the month and a half they'd known each other.

"Those are Avery's parents."

Luke looked up, startled by Reid's voice, and even more startled by the fact that Reid had offered up this information without any questions from Luke.

"They look happy," Luke commented.

"They were. They were very happy."

"What are their names?"

"Josh, my brother, and his wife Stacey."

Reid was silent again, his eyes distant and cold. Luke frowned, hating to watch the color he'd gotten use to seeing in Reid's face disappear again. They sat in silence, both staring at the picture, though Luke's eyes wandered to Reid's face now and again as well. After a few minutes Reid let out a dark sigh, rubbing the back of his neck as he stood and moved to leave the room.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Luke asked carefully as he followed Reid down the hall.

Reid stopped, turning to Luke with a blank expression.

"Not really," he answered simply.

Luke nodded, hardly surprised by the answer, as the two men silently continued down the hall and into the living room. Reid turned toward the kitchen and began putting away the pizza and cleaning up while Luke returned to the couch, trying to keep himself focused on the highlights of the baseball game from earlier. However, he couldn't help but glance up at Reid ever now and then, frowning at the emptiness in the other man's face. His mind kept drifting to the photo in Reid's office, wondering what that Reid was like, the one that smiled and laughed and seemed _happy_.

With a sigh, Luke sunk further into the couch, hoping that maybe someday he would be fortunate enough to get to know that Reid.

.

After a second round of 'Excuse Me', which Luke had joined and lost, Natalie and Avery turned a movie on, laying on their stomachs on the floor and watching with mild interest. Luke just smiled as he leaned into the couch again, already seeing the sleep in their eyes. He knew it wouldn't be long before one, if not both of them fell asleep. He also knew this should have been his hint to take off and get Natalie home, but he couldn't bring himself to leave just yet. Besides, surely Reid had noticed their exhaustion as well, and he was hardly trying to kick them out already.

Once again they sat in opposite corners of the couch, Reid lounging with his feet propped up on the coffee table and a medical journal in his lap, Luke with his legs curled under him, eyes fixed on the TV. It was silent and comfortable and something about it simply felt _right. _Peaceful. Neither man moved for a good amount of time, until a small, sleepy sound from the floor below caught their attention. Both men leaned forward to see Natalie passed out, clinging to a pillow. Ashton was sprawled beside her, adorable in a way that only a child could pull off.

Luke and Reid turned to each other, exchanging knowing smiles and laughing a little. Reid sat his journal down on the couch between them, slowly rising and moving around to Avery, stopping to turn off the TV before crouching down and gently rubbing Avery's back.

"Hey, c'mon, let's get you to bed," he whispered soothingly. Avery woke up just enough for Reid to navigate him into his arms, Avery's arms tangling around Reid's neck. He rose carefully, carrying the young boy down the hall and to his room without a glance in Luke's direction.

In the meantime, Luke collected up his things, pulling on his jacket and slipping his shoes, which were neatly set up beside the door, back onto his feet. Reid returned a moment later, holding a small purple coat.

"Oh, yeah, thanks," smiled Luke as Reid handed Natalie's jacket to him. He moved around to Natalie, doing the same as Reid had to gently wake her. Reid stood against the wall, arms crossed and leaning into the corner, unable to keep himself from smiling as Luke carefully pulling the coat on around the sleeping child. A moment later he was hoisting her up into his arms, much the same way Reid had just done with Avery.

"Good thing they're still so light," Reid commented with a grin. Luke turned so he was facing Reid, the bundle of purple fabric and brown hair covering most of his body. He laughed as well.

"Definitely," he said, making sure he had a good hold on Natalie.

Without being asked, Reid moved around and held open the door. Luke smiled and started through the doorway, turning around in the hall to say goodbye but finding that Reid had followed him instead and was closing the door behind him. He just smiled, deciding not to question it. He didn't want to give Reid a reason to change his mind.

They walked in silence down the small corridor of the building and out into the parking lot. Reid followed Luke to his car, ignoring the chill of the winter air as it attacked his bare arms. Reid opened the back passenger door and watched as Luke carefully maneuvered the small girl into the back. She was awake enough to cooperate as Luke fastened her seat belt, but the moment Luke shut the door she was leaning into the glass, curling against the door and falling asleep again.

"Thank you," said Luke sincerely, his cheeks and nose already red from the cold.

Reid shrugged. "It's not a big deal."

"I don't just mean for helping me get Natalie into the car," insisted Luke. "I mean for… letting us come over in the first place, for letting Natalie hang out with Avery, for putting up with me when I was doing more harm than good," he laughed.

Reid couldn't help but laugh as well, scratching the side of his face. "For future reference, my advice is usually worth taking," he grinned.

"I'll keep that in mind," Luke smiled.

They fell into an easy silence, standing there under the orange light of the street lamp as the cool air swirled around them. Reid shivered.

"You should get inside, you're going to freeze out here," said Luke, stepping closer as if to reach out for Reid, who froze at the thought. Luke seemed to have the same idea, hesitating before stepping back again.

"You're probably right," Reid agreed, his voice small. He was staring at Luke now, both sharing an intense gaze that neither seemed to be able to break. Finally he blinked, looking around at the ground. "Thanks, for bringing Avery home."

"Any time," Luke smiled, and Reid tried not to read into the simple line. "Thanks again."

Reid just nodded, forcing a small smile before turning his back on Luke and making his way inside, trying to pretend he hadn't enjoyed the young man's company nearly as much as he had.


	11. Chapter 10

"It's just dinner," Luke said with a laugh as he followed a few paces behind Reid in the corridor of Memorial. "It's not even that big of a get together. My parents and my siblings, my Grandma Emma is cooking, I think my cousin Jack is invited. Katie and Jacob are even going to be there. Besides, Natalie really wants Avery to come. All the other kids are older and ignore her or are younger and she ignores them."

Reid glanced over his shoulder to see Luke smiling, laughter in his voice again and his eyes shining brightly with enthusiasm. He groaned, knowing he was unable to resist.

"Alright, fine, but don't expect me to enjoy myself," he said with a sigh. Luke practically bounced on his toes.

"Great!" he exclaimed. "Dinner is at six. Do you know where the Snyder Farm is?"

"No," replied Reid flatly before turning his back to Luke again and glancing at the files in front of him. "But I think I'll just bum a ride off of Katie, that way I don't have to worry about figuring it out."

Luke rolled his eyes with a smile. "Alright. You better be there," he said, poking Reid in the shoulder. Before Reid could comment Luke was already strolling away. Reid watched him go, lips tightening, his chest, too, as he tried to figure out how once again Mr. Snyder had managed to wrangle him into something.

**…..**

"Oh, stop complaining already, will you?" sighed Katie as she pulled up the gravel drive to the Snyder Farm. She'd been here more times than she could count but the serene landscape never failed to calm her. There was a slew of other vehicles parked outside and someone had obviously shoveled, a far from easy task in a dirt lot, Reid noted. There were a few inches of snow just about everywhere you looked. He couldn't help but think to himself as he walked with Avery, Katie and Jacob up to the main house that it looked like something off of a postcard. He then proceeded to mentally scorn himself, blaming Luke Snyder for the romanticized thoughts swirling in his head these days.

Katie held Jacob on her hip and Reid held open the screen door to the porch. Natalie was sitting on the small couch and jumped up as they entered, rushing over and hugging Avery.

"I'm glad you're here!" she said dramatically, letting Avery go. "My sister is annoying," she sighed. "Come on, I want to show you something." She grabbed Avery's sleeve and proceeded to drag him into the house.

Looking back at Reid Katie just laughed. "Wow. They're adorable, aren't they?" she said happily.

Reid gave her in incredulous look to which she simply rolled her eyes. He moved around her, holding open the next door as she walked into the Snyder kitchen.

"Hello there," she called as Reid stepped in behind her, looking extremely uncomfortable.

"Oh, Katie, sweetie, it's so good to see you!" Katie was immediately pulled into a hug by a shorter, dark haired woman that Reid could only guess was the infamous Emma. The food she was cooking filled the house with the most delicious aroma and Reid could feel himself already relaxing. "Oh, and my dear Jacob, you're getting so big!" Emma continued, her voice cracking a bit as she took the small boy into her arms. Katie moved further into the room, walking up to a dark haired man Reid didn't recognize and kissing him on the cheek. The man then helped Katie with her coat, hanging it on the rack beside the stairs. Katie began chatting with the man and the blond woman beside him, so Reid took care of himself, letting his brown leather jacket slip from his shoulders and hanging it with Katie's.

"Reid, come here!" said Katie insistently, using her arms to beckon Reid closer. "Jack, Carly, this is Dr. Reid Oliver. My former roommate," she added with a laugh.

"Hey, you're the one taking over the new wing at Memorial, right?" said the man named Jack, extending his arm and firmly shaking hands with Reid, who forced a quick smile back.

"Yeah, that's me," he answered evenly. Katie was grinning beside him.

"Oh! You're also doing the operation on Noah Mayer," commented the blond. Reid nodded. "It's wonderful to meet you, I'm Carly." They, too, shook hands.

"Jack and Holden, Luke's dad, are cousins," Katie explained. Reid simply nodded like he cared. "And this is Emma!" she went on, turning to Emma and Jacob who were approaching the group. "Holden's mom, Luke's grandmother."

"It's so nice to meet you, Dr. Oliver," Emma said brightly, looking like she wanted to hug Reid and was barely managing to keep from doing so. "I am so happy that you are here to help our Noah, I can't thank you enough."

Reid's throat tightened and he forced another stiff smile.

"Just doing my job," he shrugged.

"Oh, and that Avery seems like such a sweet boy!" Emma commented. Reid shifted his weight and Katie noticed a bit of color return to Reid's cheeks. He was obviously resisting a smile.

"Hey, careful now!" Another voice drifted down the hallway, laughter attached to every word. Reid looked up immediately, watching in anticipation as Luke appeared in the doorway, looking over his shoulder into the living room which Reid could only guess was filled with hyper children. "Hello, Grandma," he said, stepping up beside Emma and dropping a kiss onto her cheek. "Jack, Carly, it's good to see you guys. When did you get here?"

"Oh, just a few minutes ago. Had to drop Sage off at a friend's first," answered Jack with a shrug.

"That's too bad she couldn't be here," said Luke. "I think Faith is with Parker in the den."

Carly and Jack exchanged looks that Reid didn't understand, nor did he want to.

"Dr. Oliver," said Luke casually, glancing up at Reid as though he just noticed he was there. "I'm glad you guys could make it." His smile was bright. Reid's heart was racing. He couldn't help but admire the way Luke looked tonight. For once he wasn't in dress clothes, instead in dark jeans and a simple dark blue sweater that clung just right to his masculine curves. His hair appeared to be completely product-free and Reid had to admit, the more natural style looked good on him. He seemed tired, though, Reid noted, and he couldn't help but feel that Luke's smile was a few degrees dimmer than he would have expected.

"I said I'd be here," Reid replied simply. He noticed Katie staring at him and just raised his eyebrows at her, silently signaling for her to mind her own business.

"How about all of you go into the living room while I get all of this set up," suggested Emma, immediately beginning to shoo them all out.

"I can help, Grandma, I don't mind," said Luke. Emma smiled and leaned in to kiss his cheek, to which Luke leaned down to her height automatically.

"That's sweet, darling, but I'll manage okay. If I can set up for Thanksgiving on my own, I can certainly handle this!"

Luke laughed a nodded, allowing himself to follow the others as they made their way into the other room.

The sight before Reid made his eyes widen, possibly in fear.

Thank goodness the room was so big, he thought. He caught sight of a second couple, whom he assumed were Luke's parents, sitting on the couch, though with a decent amount of distance between them. Avery and Natalie were sitting on floor, Natalie holding some hand held game system and Avery watching expectantly over her shoulder. Jack and Carly immediately moved into the room, taking seats near Luke's parents and falling into conversation without missing a beat. Katie walked directly over to the play pin in the corner and placed Jacob inside before coming over to talk with Carly and Lily.

And then, in a chair beside Holden and chatting idly with both he and Jack, was none other than Noah Mayer.

Reid couldn't help but notice that Luke seemed to linger in the doorway for a moment, taking in the scene before him with an expression that Reid could only describe as bittersweet. There was a happiness there, seeing his family, but there was still that something that worried Reid. He stood back, just watching, curious as to what Luke would do.

In the end, Luke did nothing, simply standing there, too, and turning to Reid with an awkward smile.

"So," he began. "Have we scared you off yet?"

"Not yet," shrugged Reid. "The smell is enough to make me stay."

Luke laughed. "Yeah, my Grandma Emma is a pretty amazing cook."

Reid nodded and they both fell into an easy silence. Both were leaning back on the wood paneled wall, Luke's hands in his pockets and Reid with his arms crossed.

"Is it always this…" began Reid, trailing off as he searched for the word.

"Loud? Chaotic?" Luke suggested.

"Exactly."

"Pretty much," answered Luke with a soft chuckle.

"Dinner is ready!" said Emma, who had suddenly appeared to Reid's left in the doorway. There was a sudden outburst of relief, to which Reid jumped and decided to stay to the side until the rest of the stampede had passed. Everyone made it out of the room and back into the kitchen in record time. In the end it was just Luke, Noah and Reid.

Without a word Luke stepped up to Noah, taking his elbow as if to help direct him through the room, which after the kids had finished with it had turned into an obstacle course of sorts. Noah twisted away, practically slapping Luke's hand away and leaving the blond with the most doe-eyed expression Reid had ever seen.

"Don't!" Noah said softly, his words sharp. Luke tensed. "I can do it myself," he added with a sigh. He then proceeded to nearly trip over a toy but managed to recover, using his walking stick to navigate the rest of the way. Reid could hear others helping Noah to his seat, while Luke remained frozen.

Finally Luke jumped back into reality, shaking his head and clearing his throat.

"I'm going to go get Faith and Parker," he announced to Reid. Reid just nodded, even though those names meant nothing to him, watching as Luke bolted into the kitchen and headed straight for the stairs, ignoring the people gathered around the large table.

"You're right here, Reid," called Katie, patting the empty seat between her and Avery. He took his seat silently, sort of amazed at how easily such a large group seemed to be fitting into what had at first appeared to be such a small kitchen.

A minute later two teenagers came down the steps, looking as annoyed and angst as would be expected from kids their age, plopping down with attitude into their chairs. Luke followed closely behind, still looking too unhappy for Reid's taste. He simply frowned as the blond took the seat directly across from him, trying to ignore him as Emma started with grace.


	12. Chapter 11

Luke did his best to put on a smile as he took a seat between his father and grandmother, bowing his head respectfully as he took their hands and shared in grace. He did, however, open his eyes and peak up to see Reid looking awkwardly around the room, obviously a little uncomfortable but trying to behave. A smile tugged at his lips as his eyes fell shut again, listening as Emma wrapped up the short thanks for this food and this company and declaring that they were all free to dig in.

He would never admit it but Luke was rather grateful for his where exactly he was seated at the table. His father was just to his right, Jack in the seat beyond him, which promised to give Luke plenty of conversation. Emma followed by Noah, Parker and Faith were to his left. He had a feeling he wouldn't be conversing with that end of the table much and was actually glad to have his grandmother between he and Noah. After their moment in the living room, embarrassingly witnessed by Dr. Oliver, Luke wasn't sure he could handle being so close to Noah for an entire dinner; especially since Luke knew himself well enough to know he would have been tempted to help Noah, which he had a feeling wouldn't have ended well. Emma, however, could get away with taking care of Noah all she wanted without a words complaint from the man. It was a win-win for everyone.

On top of that, Luke was also directly across from Dr. Oliver. Reid. Another thing he would never admit was that he liked the idea that he could look up at Reid without it seeming like an intentional act. They didn't speak once during the meal, the conversations too numbered and loud for anyone to really talk with anyone besides their immediate neighbor, but there were plenty of shared glances that neither man would own up to later on. Still, they were there, occasionally followed by a grin if the moment was right, such as when Luke looked up at the sound of Jacob crying to see Avery leaning across Reid's lap to give Katie the toy the small child had just sent flying across the room. That moment had been filled with smiles on both ends, knowing and kind and flirty beyond belief. Not that they'd admit to it.

After dinner the women and children, and Noah for obvious reasons, took to the living room while the rest of the men, the Snyders of the bunch feigning bravado and Jack even jokingly pounding his fists into his chest for emphasis, helped to clear the kitchen table. Luke and Holden stood at the sink, Luke scraping food off of the dishes into the waste basket before handing them to Holden to rinse. Jack and Reid carried small arms full of said dishes to the counter to be added to Luke and Holden's already large load.

"Bet you didn't expect to be put on cleaning duty, huh?" said Luke, glancing up at Reid with a grin as he brought over more plates. Reid smirked.

"Funny enough, I'm not all that surprised," he said with a shrug.

"Oh?"

"I figured the moment I stepped in here that this family was pretty traditional," commented Reid, causing Luke to laugh.

"I suppose," he shrugged, eyes focused on the plate in his hands though they kept bouncing up to Reid playfully. Reid just grinned and stepped away to retrieve more dishes.

…

It was still fairly early but some of the younger children, namely Jacob and Ethan, were beginning to fall asleep in their mother's laps.

"I should probably get Jacob home," said Katie quietly, rocking the small boy in her arms. "If you and Avery want to stay, I'm sure someone can take you guys home."

"That wouldn't be a problem," commented Holden, who was standing nearby. "I'm sure Jack could give you a lift when they head back, or Luke could always take you," he continued, nodding toward the two men he'd just mentioned, neither of whom heard their names and were caught up in their own conversation.

"I don't want bother anyone with…" Reid began, but Katie cut him off with a sigh.

"Reid, come on. Avery is enjoying himself, and so are you. Just stay," she insisted. Reid rolled his eyes but finally gave in, causing Katie to light up. "Great. Though I still expect you to be a gentleman and walk us to our car."

Reid laughed, agreeing again and following Katie into the kitchen, holding Jacob with ease as she put on her coat before handing him back and opening the door. He didn't bother with his own jacket, knowing he wouldn't be out long. They walked through the porch and out into the cold March night and made their way to Katie's car.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Katie asked as they walked.

"As much fun as could be expected from an excruciatingly long dinner with a clan as convoluted and bizarre as the Snyders, though the food was pretty fantastic," Reid shrugged. Katie just gave him a knowing look, causing him to roll his eyes. "Fine, I guess it wasn't all bad," he admitted. Katie lit up with a smile.

"You know," said Katie in a tone that worried Reid. "You really should learn to be sneakier, Reid."

"What are you talking about?" said Reid innocently, though somehow he already knew where this was going.

"Oh, don't play dumb, I saw the way you and Luke kept smiling at each other all through dinner."

"What?" exclaimed Reid, stiffening. "You have no idea what you're talking about, Katie."

"Oh, I think I do," she insisted. "Just admit it, Reid. You have a thing for Luke, don't you?"

"I do not have a thing for Luke Snyder," he said firmly, crossing his arms defiantly.

"Oh, really? You two hated each other just a few weeks ago and tonight I see you talking and smiling at each other!"

"Yeah, well," mumbled Reid, searching for an explanation. "Avery and Natalie are practically attached at the hip. Plus, I work with the guy. I figured it's better to be civil than be at each other's throats all the time."

"I never would have imagined hearing those words out of your mouth," Katie laughed. "But I guess that's… considerate of you. I mean, he has a lot to deal with right now, with Noah and everything."

"Ah, yes, my patient the Golden Boy," Reid groaned, opening the car door. Katie paused.

"What was that about?"

"What?"

"That tone."

"What tone?"

Katie sighed. "You sound annoyed with Noah. Did something happen?"

Reid let out a weary sigh, stepping aside as Katie began to put Jacob into his car seat. "Nothing, it's just… I don't know, I don't understand him sometimes. I mean, Luke is supposed to be the love of Noah's life, right?"

"Right," agreed Katie with a slowly forming smile.

"Luke's willing to do anything for Noah, including strong arming me here ahead of schedule, but Noah is willing to chuck it all away for I don't know what? Pride? It doesn't make any sense."

Katie just laughed, turning to put Jacob into his car seat. Reid stepped closer.

"What?" he pressed. Katie waited until Jacob was secure in his seat, quietly shutting the door before turning to Reid with a large smile.

"You've got it bad, Reid. Just admit it," she said pointedly, poking Reid in the chest before opening her own door and getting in before Reid could utter a word in response. She started the car, smiling and ignoring him as he gaped at her on the other side of the window. He stepped back as she put the car in reverse, watching dumb struck as she drove away.

The worst part, he realized in agony as he slowly made his way back into the house, was that as usual with Katie Peretti Snyder, she was right.


	13. Chapter 12

Luke glanced up as Reid and Katie left the room, leaning after them and watching through the doorway as they walked out onto the porch. He worried for a moment before realizing that Avery was still there and that Reid hadn't taken his coat, a sense of relief immediately flooding over him. Jack and Holden were talking again, not noticing Luke's momentary lapse in focus. He shook his head with a smile, excusing himself and wandering into the kitchen in search of something to drink.

When he entered the room he noticed that the center leaves of the table had been taken out, returning it to it's usual smaller size. It felt empty in a way, after being so filled with friendly faces just an hour ago, but it was still comforting to Luke. The farm would always be comforting. He moved automatically to the cupboard, opening it and pulling down a glass. As he turned to the fridge he caught sight of two bodies sitting in the stair well, pausing and grinning at them as they looked up.

"Can't say I blame you from hiding out up here," he said with a smile, pulling out a container of lemonade and placing it with his glass on the counter.

"Yeah, well," was all Parker said with a grin. Luke laughed, pouring his glass before returning the pitcher to the fridge.

"Having fun?" asked Luke, stepping around the counter to the end and leaning back on it, bringing the glass to his lips as he eyed Parker and his sister.

"Not really," said Faith, to the point as always. Luke just grinned knowingly. "How about you? We just saw your boyfriend leave."

Luke nearly choked on his lemonade at Faith's words, causing the younger girl to grin wickedly.

"Excuse me?" he said, voice catching.

"I was just kidding, geez, don't die or something."

"That isn't funny, Faith."

"I think it's hilarious."

"That makes one of you," said Luke, setting his glass down. "Why would you even joke about that?"

"Oh, come on, Luke. I saw you two making googly eyes at each other over dinner."

Luke blushed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I saw it, too," commented Parker. When Luke glared at him he simply shrugged.

"You like him, admit it," pressed Faith. Luke groaned. "Admit it!"

"He's Noah's doctor! And we're just working together on the new wing, that's all, Faith. Besides, I don't even know if he's, well," stumbled Luke, lying through his teeth while also finding himself at a loss for words.

"Gay?" Faith completed for him. Luke said nothing, just staring back. "And he is, by the way."

"Excuse me?"

"Doctor Oliver is gay."

"And how do you know this?"

"Because my gaydar is obviously much better than yours," smiled Faith.

"She heard Katie telling my mom earlier when she suggested he and Katie hook up," said Parker, earning him a jab to the knee from Faith's elbow. "Ouch! What?"

Luke was laughing a little, nervously and with a red flush to his cheeks.

Just then the door opened and as the universe would have it, Reid stepped back inside, shivering a bit and shaking his arms to get the circulation flowing again.

"I should have worn my damn coat," he muttered to no one in particular. He looked up, seeming a bit surprised to find Luke casually standing there with his arms crossed, leaning on the counter, as well as the two teenagers watching him from the stairs. He blinked, eyes lingering Luke for a moment, though Luke tried to tell himself it was simply his imagination, before trudging back into the living room.

"He's hot. Go for it!" laughed Faith. Luke glared again, walking his still-full cup of lemonade over to the sink before following Reid into the living room.

…

"Hey Luke, I think Ethan's jacket is up in the kids' room, could you go get it for me?"

Luke looked up at his mother, who was sitting in a chair with a sleeping Ethan in her lap.

"Yeah, sure," he said simply, smiling at Lily before turning and heading for the stairs. He wandered up to the play room, finding the jacket quickly and snatching it up. As he made his way back into the hall, though, he heard a faint thud in another room and couldn't help but investigate. When he turned into the spare bedroom he stopped in the doorway, frowning as he saw Noah reaching for something on the ground.

"Here, let me," he said quickly, regretting it instantly as he stepped forward. Noah held out a hand.

"I've got it," Noah replied firmly. Luke wasn't even surprised this time, just stopping and continuing to stare sadly as Noah groped around, well, blindly, for whatever it was that had fallen. After nearly a full minute Luke sighed, crouching down and reaching out for what he now saw to be Noah's cell phone.

It all happened pretty quickly. First Noah shouted again, his arm moving quickly to the side to try and stop Luke but instead it collided with the table they were reaching beside. Luke jumped back as the small lamp on top came crashing down, just missing his foot. The bulb shattered loudly and the heavy metal made a vivid thud against the wooden floor.

Luke stared, startled.

"Damnit!" cried Noah, his hand reaching down into the mess.

"Noah, don't there's glass," Luke said cooly, grabbing Noah's hand before he could hurt himself. Noah pursed his lips but didn't fight him this time. Carefully Luke picked up Noah's phone, handing it to him and helping him to stand.

"Luke, I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" Noah was saying, but Luke just shook his head.

"Noah, stop, it's alright. Don't worry about it," he insisted, his voice flat as he momentarily directed Noah toward the door, which was suddenly occupying a worried looking Holden. Just past his shoulder, much to Luke's amazement, was Reid.

"Everyone alright?" asked Holden, taking in the sight.

"Yeah, fine, the lamp just fell," answered Luke.

"Alright, well you boys just go ahead, I'll get this cleaned up."

Luke nodded as Holden came in and moved around him and began sorting out the mess. Noah stumbled his way out of the room and Luke listened as he cautiously moved onto the stairs. He could hear Faith saying, "Here, let me help." He didn't hear a single objection from Noah.

Looking up Luke was surprised again to see Reid was still there, watching him with an empty expression. Why was he staring like that? Luke had no idea what to make of that look. Was it sympathy? Pity? He could feel something building in his chest, something that had been brewing all day that he knew he couldn't keep in much longer.

"I need some air," he declared suddenly, breezing past Holden and then Reid in turn, taking the stairs two steps at a time.


	14. Chapter 13

Reid stood awkwardly against the wall talking with Lily about Natalie and Avery when they all heard a crash upstairs, causing everyone to look up.

"I'll go check," announced Holden, immediately jogging out of the room. Without a moments hesitation Reid decided to follow.

Even though Luke insisted on playing off whatever had happened as no big deal, Reid realized he knew better. The pain on Luke's face said everything he needed to know and as the blond rushed past him he felt the same tug in his chest that had caused him to come upstairs in the first place. He shared a brief look with Holden, who simply nodded at him, before quickly taking off after Luke.

When he got to the bottom of the stairs he heard the screen door and turned sharply, practically jogging himself to follow Luke out. Luke was fast, though, Reid realized. He could see him just ahead, illuminated by a mixture of dim orange lights from the windows and moonlight. Reid didn't call after him, though, just doing his best to keep up, even as they went off the main path and Reid found himself traipsing through an inch or two of snow.

Luke finally stopped after moving around to the back of the house, approaching a large but simple barn. Reid watch as Luke pushed aside one of the doors and slipped inside, a soft light flickering on. His steps slowed but Reid continued on the same path, practically stepping in Luke's footprints as he approached.

When he stepped inside he had to pause for a moment, admiring the simple, rustic layout as well as the beautiful horses inside a few of the stables that immediately caught his eyes. He took a small step forward, hay crunching beneath his shoes.

A startled Luke spun around to face Reid. He was standing beside one of the stable doors, the nose of one of the horses between his hands. His eyes were red but his jaw was clenched, his entire body tensing once he realized he wasn't alone.

"You didn't have to follow me," said Luke firmly. Reid took another step forward.

"Yeah, well, someone had to make sure you didn't do anything reckless."

Luke almost laughed, but instead it turned into a painful smile. "I'm sorry, for the dramatics," said Luke, waving his arm in emphasis before bringing a hand up to his face, wiping away the tears before they had a chance to fall. He sniffled a little, the sound making something inside Reid snap.

"What happened?" he asked directly, taking a few more steps toward Luke and stuffing his hands nervously into his pockets.

At first Luke just stared at Reid, and then he looked at anything _but Reid. Finally, though, as Reid moved a little closer still, he looked up again._

"_Noah accidentally knocked the lamp off the table. It was no big deal," said Luke. _

"_Then why do you look like someone just ran off with your trust fund?"_

_At this Luke really did laugh, making Reid smile to see a bit of that happiness return to the younger man's face._

"_It really was an accident," Luke insisted. "He dropped his phone. I tried to help him, but he didn't want my help, and when he went to push me away and accidentally hit the table instead."_

"_I'm sorry," Reid said, his lips forming a neutral line. Luke crinkled his nose in a way that brought the words 'adorable' and 'cute' to Reid's mind, which he mentally groaned about, tilting his head to the side._

"_Why are you sorry?" Luke asked._

_Reid sighed. "You shouldn't have to deal with all of this. It isn't your fault that Noah is being ungrateful."_

"_He's not-"_

"_Luke, I've heard you two fighting at the hospital, and I saw you earlier in the living room. The guy is angry that he's blind and you seem to be his favorite punching bag to take it out on."_

_Luke had no comment to that it seemed. He opened his mouth as if to talk but changed his mind, instead looking to the horse beside him, petting her nose again as a small smile came onto his lips._

"_Do you like horses?" Luke asked._

_Reid paused, debating if he should call Luke out on changing the subject, but in the end he decided to just go with it._

"_I guess," he shrugged. _

_Luke laughed. "This is Peanut Butter," he began, his face regaining its color. "I've had him since I was a kid. He was my first horse."_

_Thought Luke's eyes were focused on Peanut Butter, Reid's were unable to venture away from Luke. _

"_Do you want to pet him?" Luke asked before turning to face Reid. When he did, though, his eyes widened and he froze._

_Reid was staring intensely back at Luke, a softness in his eyes that Luke had only seen in brief flashes on the older man's face. He was standing closer, too, having taken the smallest step in Luke's direction. Luke's breath hitched, a soft sound that did crazy things to Reid's already hazy brain. Without thinking, for he scarcely trusted himself to use his brain at the moment, Reid held up a hand, his fingers ever so gently touching Luke's cheek and dragging him closer. As if by a magnet they both leaned forward, eyes bouncing from eyes to lips and back to eyes, heavy and falling shut as the distance closed._

"_Luke?" _

_Holden's voice echoed from outside the barn, piercing the quiet air like a knife and causing both men to jump apart. Reid scratched the side of his face, turning away, as Luke stepped around him and toward the door, his face beet red._

"_Yeah, dad?" he called back just as Holden entered the barn._

"_Oh, good. I just wanted to make sure you're alright," he said. "You're mother is leaving with the kids, thought you might want to say goodbye."_

"_Yeah, I'll be there in just a second."_

_Holden nodded to both Reid and Luke before turning around and exiting the barn._

"_Don't you live at your mother's?" asked Reid, causing Luke to jump again. He hadn't expected conversation, at least not right away._

_Luke shook his head. "No, not right now anyway," he sighed. "Noah is there, and, well…" he trailed off. "So I've been staying here at the farm." _

_Reid nodded understandingly. "Makes sense."_

_Silence._

"_Well I guess we better head back," said Luke nervously. Reid said nothing, just walking up to him, past him. Luke followed after flipping off the lights, the two walking side by side in a tense silence all the way up to the house._

…

"_Goodnight, sweetie," said Lily in the doorway as she kissed Luke on the cheek, waving over her shoulder as they departed. He smiled at her, watching as she, Natalie, Faith and Noah made their way out to her car._

_Carly and Jack stood with their coats on. Parker was already outside, saying goodbye to Faith. _

"_Did you still need a ride, Dr. Oliver?" Carly asked. Luke, who was also in the room with the remainder of the house's occupants, looked up so fast it made him a little dizzy. _

"_I can take him," Luke offered. He glanced at Reid who was staring at him with wide eyes. "I mean, you have an almost full car already, and Reid's apartment is out of your way. I don't mind."_

_Carly and Jack just nodded before continuing their goodbyes and also heading out into the night. _

"_I'll be back shortly," said Luke. Reid reentered the kitchen from the living room, he and Avery both in their coats. Avery looked like he was barely awake, which made Luke smile. "Let's get you home, buddy," he said, putting his hand behind Avery's back as he and Reid both steered him through the doorway, trying to ignore how easily their hands could have touched._

"_Thank you, dinner was great," said Reid simply as he glanced back at Emma._

"_Oh, it was my pleasure. You and Avery are welcome here any time!" she insisted, bringing a genuine smile to Reid's face. Luke witnessed the smile, which only made him smile wider in return. _

_They got Avery into the back seat and he promptly fell asleep against the window, much like Natalie had the week before. Luke climbed into the driver's seat, Reid in the passenger's. They pulled out and down the dirt path onto the main road in silence, an alternative rock station playing quietly in the background._

"_Noah told me earlier that his surgery is next week," said Luke quietly, almost hesitant to break the silence._

_Reid nodded. "That it is."_

_More silence._

"_Your grandma is one hell of a cook," said Reid._

_Luke nodded. "That she is."_

_Not quite ten minutes later Luke was pulling into the lot outside of Reid's building. He didn't get out as Reid came around and got Avery out of the back, carrying the boy again. Luke did roll down his window, though, and Reid paused before stepping away._

"_Thank you, for inviting us. I know Avery had a really great time," said Reid, knowing his voice sounded a bit off. He wondered if this is what they meant by 'butterflies'. _

"_I'm glad you guys came," replied Luke. "And thank you, for what you said earlier," he added, and Reid could hear the nervousness in his voice._

_He nodded, tightening his lips in a failed attempt to hide his emotions. "I meant it, Luke. Katie told me what happened, with Noah, and it wasn't your fault. It's not fair of him to blame you."_

_Luke nodded. "I know," he said, pleasantly surprising Reid, though he had a feeling that knowing it was true was only the first step. _

"_Well I better get him to bed before he catches pneumonia or something," said Reid hastily._

"_Yeah, good idea," said Luke. _

_Their gazes locked, and they held for a good 30 seconds before Luke blinked, smiling and blushing as he looked away with a faint laugh. Reid smiled happily._

"_Good night," said Luke, looking back up at Reid._

"_Good night, Luke." _

_For that Luke gave Reid a large smile, one that was definitely more comparable to what Reid was used to a preferred, and as he carried a sleeping Avery into the building, the sound of Luke's car exiting the lot filling his ears like a lullaby, he couldn't help but to smile as well._


	15. Chapter 14

The almost-kiss was a nonexistent topic between the two men to the point that it might as well have not happened at all. They still saw each other at Memorial and once or twice over the course of the following week because of Natalie and Avery, and though they would talk casually, even bringing up the chaotic dinner once or twice, the fact that either of them had gone out to the barn was completely left out.

It was the day before Noah's surgery and Reid had the afternoon off. He wanted time to clear his head, go over the procedures a few more times and simply relax his overactive thoughts before the next morning. He couldn't remember ever feeling this anxious over a surgery, but he would be an idiot to act like he didn't know why. It was all because of Luke, and the problem was that Reid knew it. What would happen with Luke if the surgery was a success? Or likewise, if it failed? Reid had not a single doubt that he could restore Noah's sight, but he couldn't help but worry anyway, simply because he wanted to prepare himself for any possible outcome, and how that outcome would impact Luke.

He was sitting in a booth at Al's, picking at his fries that were getting cold beside the sandwich he'd barely touched, gazing absently at the food. Avery sat across from him, swinging his legs in the tall booth and practically devouring his own meal.

Suddenly, a fry collided with Reid's chest.

Reid blinked and looked up to see Avery smiling at him. No, smirking, that same smirk Reid had. He might have chastised the child for throwing his food, but he understood quickly that it was simply Avery's way of getting his attention. Plus, it was kind of amusing if he was honest.

"What?" he asked with a small smile. Avery shrugged.

"You look sad," the boy commented, biting into another fry.

"No, I'm not sad. Just… thinking."

"About Luke?"

Reid nearly choked on air.

"Why would I be thinking about Luke?"

"Because you like him."

Reid blinked again, gaping at the small boy.

"Excuse me?"

"You like Luke!" Avery repeated a bit loudly, making Reid glance around to be sure no one had heard him. "Natalie likes this guy Jesse in our math class. I like Amanda, she's smart-" Reid smirked at this, "-and you like Luke."

The way Avery was talking so plainly made Reid almost dizzy. It was a bit pathetic, he noted, that an eleven-year-old kid was commenting on his love life. Well, sort of.

"I like Luke," Avery continued very matter-of-factly, picking up another fry. "He's funny."

"Don't talk with your mouth full," said Reid on instinct before rubbing his face in his hands with a sigh.

"Are you happy, Reid?"

Reid peaked through his fingers, his heart breaking at the sad expression Avery was giving him. He leaned forward on his arms, frowning a bit.

"Yeah, buddy, of course I'm happy. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You're lonely."

Again, leave it to Avery to tell it like it is. Reid sighed.

"Sometimes I am," Reid admitted. He had always been honest with Avery about pretty much everything. As awkward as he knew this conversation would be, and already was, he wasn't about to change that now. "But I'm okay. I have you, and now we have Katie and Jacob, Hank," he snorted.

"What about love, though?"

"I love you, and Katie and Jacob. Not so sure about Hank," mused Reid.

"I'm not a little kid, Reid," said Avery defiantly. If it hadn't startled Reid so much he might have laughed.

For a minute or two they just stared at each other and Reid felt an unfamiliar strain in his chest. Well, it was vaguely familiar, but still rather new. As he looked at Avery, still small in size and oh so young in age, he couldn't help but see that in a way, Avery was right. While he was certainly still a kid and as far as Reid was concerned he always would be, he was growing up. Reid remembered being Avery's age, how he already knew about his sexuality and understood relationships and love in that simple way that only a child could understand, in that simple way that he sometimes wished he could understand again himself.

"You're right. Sort of," said Reid with a grin. "You _are still a kid, but you're not a little kid anymore, huh?" There was that constriction again. _

_Avery was nodding, his face serious, or as serious as the round face of an eleven-year-old could get. It made Reid's head spin and his heart felt light. He smiled, reaching across and wiggling his fingers to encourage Avery to give him is hand._

"_You are definitely enough for me, Avery," Reid began. "And having Katie and Jacob around makes things even better." Reid paused, watching Avery's face, gauging his reactions. "But yes. Sometimes I am lonely, and sometimes I would like to have someone else in my life-"_

"_Like how mom and dad had each other, and Katie had Brad," interjected Avery, making Reid's heart break even more. He nodded._

"_Yeah, like that," he said softly. "But I don't need it. And besides, I don't even know if Luke would be interested in an old man like me," he laughed._

"_So you do like Luke!" shouted Avery. Reid didn't bother to look around, simply hanging his head with laughter._

"_Yeah, I guess I do." Wow, Reid thought. Leave it to the kid to make him finally say it out loud. He smiled, though, grateful that he finally had it off his chest. Avery was beaming at him._

"_You should ask him to be your boyfriend," said Avery plainly, pulling his hand away and returning to his fries. Reid just rolled his eyes and laughed, finally finding his appetite and picking up his sandwich. _

"_We'll see," was all Reid said in reply. Avery smiled, teeth showing, including the small gap in the front that reminded Reid so much of Josh, of himself. Reid shook his head in laughter. "Alright, alright, let's finish eating."_


	16. Chapter 15

Reid was awake by 5am and at Memorial by six. He'd stopped off at Java for his usual latte and was in his office reviewing Noah's file for about the millionth time that week when one of the nurses knocked on his door, carefully pushing it open and timidly stepping in.

"Dr. Oliver?" she said softly, trying not to disturb him. He looked up without a verbal response. "Noah Mayer is here, we're prepping him now."

"Thanks," Reid said simply. The nurse nodded and left, shutting the door behind her with a click. Reid sighed, slumping in his chair and dropping the file onto his desk. It was going to be a long day.

…

"You ready Noah?" Reid's voice was kind, calm. It made Noah smile.

"More than ready," he answered brightly, making Reid smile as well. Regardless of the personal issues he may have with the young man, he still respected his courage and enthusiasm and was determined to give him his life back. He tried not to think about if Luke, who was standing just to his left, would be a part of that life as the nurse joined them, stepping up behind Noah's wheel chair.

"Luke?" said Noah, his voice cracking a bit. He was holding up a hand. Luke stepped forward and grasped it tightly with both of his hands, smiling down at the brunette. Reid gulped, looking away uncomfortably.

"I'm right here, Noah," he said. Reid could tell he was struggling to sound strong.

"I... I don't really know what to say," Noah frowned.

"How about, see you later?" suggested Luke with a bright smile. Noah laughed and nodded.

"Yeah. See you later," he said, squeezing Luke's hand before letting go. The nurse wheeled him out of the room and toward the OR. Reid couldn't help but feel a little relieved.

Luke looked petrified as he watched Noah being wheeled away, only letting out a breath Reid noticed he'd been holding once Noah was out of sight. It was shaky, hell, everything about Luke was shaking. His hands were trembling, and Reid couldn't help himself. He stepped closer, taking Luke's wrists (because he didn't trust himself to take his hands) and doing his best to smile.

"He's going to be fine. I promise," said Reid, his voice soft and sturdy. It seemed to calm Luke a little, who smiled and nodded, lips too tightly pressed together to speak. "Are you going to stay here during the surgery?" Reid asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Luke nodded. As much as Reid wished the young man would go home and try to relax, he wasn't going to fight him on it.

"Alright. Try to keep yourself busy, though. Something productive. It's going to be at least a couple of hours before we'll have any news for you," explained Reid. Luke nodded again, and Reid smiled. "Alright. I have to go scrub in. Breathe," he added with a soft laugh, reaching up to pat Luke gently on the cheek before turning and leaving the room. He didn't glance back to see Luke's reaction, not sure he could handle it if he did.

…

Luke stared after Reid, his eyes wide and the hint of a smile lingering on his lips. He pulled in another shaky breath, eyes falling to the floor as his cheeks began to burn red where Reid had touched him. He didn't have long to linger on the moment, though, before the room was suddenly no longer empty.

"Hi Luke!" said a smiling Avery. Katie followed behind him with Jacob on her hip.

"Hey Luke," she smiled.

"Hi guys," said Luke with a laugh. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I have Avery for the day, and he thought you might like the company today," said Katie with a bright smile.

"That would be wonderful, actually," Luke said gratefully.

"Awesome!" exclaimed Avery.

Luke was thankful that Katie didn't suggest leaving the hospital. She probably knew he would say no and instead managed to find them things to do without ever stepping foot outside of Memorial, including lunch in the cafeteria where Avery made himself a very Reid-like sandwich that made Luke's heart melt. Avery then proceeded helped Luke to make the world's most complicated, and most delicious, hot-fudge sundae.

They spent a good hour in the gift shop and at least an hour and a half in pediatrics, where Avery helped pass out candy and snacks to the kids. Luke was impressed that the nurses already knew Avery, as did many of the kids. Katie later explained that back in Dallas, and now here at Memorial, Avery liked to give cards and treats to the sick children. Luke felt a sudden surge of pride as he watched Avery in action. He was biting back tears, laughing happily from the doorway and leaning on Katie's shoulder.

…

Noah had gone into surgery shortly before 9am. It was going on three when Luke's phone buzzed in his pocket. He fumbled with it, fingers shaking as he pulled the small device out and read the text from his mother.

"My mom just heard from Bob. Noah is out of surgery," he began, eyes wide and never leaving his phone. "Reid should be out soon to talk to my parents." With fear in his eyes, Luke looked up at Katie, who stepped closer and put her free hand on Luke's arm, rubbing it gently.

"He's going to be okay, Luke. Don't you worry about that," she said reassuringly, offering him a bright smile. Luke tried to smile back and nodded. Katie then began to lead the troops toward the ICU.

When they turned the corner they saw Reid already talking with Lily and Holden. The non-couple had done some maneuvering to include Noah under their health care back when he'd first had his accident and were his legal powers of attorney. The conversation was actually ending, Luke realized. Having been standing with his back to Luke, Reid hadn't noticed his arrival and was already headed down the hallway to his office. Lily spotted Luke instantly, coming over with a large smile on her face and wrapping her arms around her son.

"The surgery went well!" she cried. "Dr. Oliver says everything went smoothly. They are going to keep Noah sedated for a day or two, give him time to heal, but we should be able to visit him tomorrow. We won't know until he wakes up about his vision, but so far everything looks good!"

Luke couldn't breathe as the relief invaded every inch of his body. He sunk into his mom's embrace, his knees nearly buckling beneath him. Holden's strong grasp suddenly on his shoulder was the only thing that kept him upright.

"That's amazing!" Luke cried back, holding his mother tightly. His eyes were filling with tears but he blinked them away, giving Lily one more little squeeze before pulling back, laughing to see that she, too, was tearing up.

"We have to get home to the kids, but Bob promised to call if anything changes. Are you going to stay up here?" asked Holden.

Luke nodded. "Yeah, I think I want to go talk to Reid, actually," he said sheepishly. Lily and Holden exchanged a look before smiling at their son.

"Alright. Well take care of yourself, don't stay up here too late, and don't worry yourself to death!" Lily laughed.

"I won't, I won't," smiled Luke, leaning in to kiss her on the cheek. "I love you guys."

"We love you, too, sweetie," his mother replied. Both of his parents smiled proudly at him, Holden patting his shoulder once more before they left.

"I'm going to take Avery back to my place."

Luke turned around to see Katie grinning at him. He smiled kindly in return, nodding and waving goodbye as the small trio walked away.

…

Truth be told, Reid was in a pretty damn good mood. Noah Mayer's surgery had gone off without a hitch. Another success. Though this time, Reid allowed himself to realize as he entered his office with a smile, it was more than a simple success. _Noah Mayer's surgery had gone off without a hitch._ Reid decided to leave his phone in his lab coat pocket as he hung it on the back of the door, otherwise he knew he would be tempted to call Luke with the new. Somehow he felt, though, that Luke already knew. Surely his parents had gotten a hold of him by now. Still, Reid wanted to see Luke, to hopefully witness the relief on his face when he got the news. He resisted, though, moving to his desk to do some paperwork, feeling almost tempted to hum or whistle or maybe even sing. Almost.

When there was a heavy knock on his door not even ten minutes later, Reid wasn't all that surprised to open the door and find Luke standing in front of him, a Cheshire grin stained onto his lips.

"I take it you heard?" asked Reid, not bothering to hide his own smile. He stepped aside so that Luke could come in, closing the door behind him.

"Yeah," said Luke, practically shaking with excitement and literally biting his lip to keep from smiling too hard. Reid found himself staring. "My parents just told me. I just… I can't believe it. After all this time, we're finally here. _He's finally here."_

_Luke's joy was contagious and Reid found himself smiling widely, laughing a little as he approached his desk. He began shuffling through and organizing papers, but it wasn't long before he was looking up at Luke again. _

"_I'm glad you're happy," he said, trying to keep his tone even._

"_I am happy," said Luke. "Noah deserves this, he deserves this chance to see again, to be able to go back to making movies and to live his life and make his dreams come true."_

_Though hearing Luke gush about Noah wasn't exactly pleasing to Reid, he couldn't help but admire the energy and pride in Luke's voice. He found himself wishing he could be the one to make Luke talk like that._

"_It's all because of you, Reid."_

_Reid looked up, startled by the tone of Luke's voice. When he did, he noticed that Luke was a few paces closer, and he was still moving forward._

"_Thank you," he whispered, stepping right up into Reid's space. The doctor gulped, his eyes widening and he knew he was done for._

"_I was just doing my job," he said softly, voice cracking a little. Luke looked down with a laugh, his dimples even more amazing up close. _

"_I know," Luke began. "But I still have to thank you, or at least try to. I can never thank you enough for giving this to Noah."_

_Reid tried to smile but when he realized he was failing, he looked down, waving Luke off as he stepped around him, trying to clear his head by pinching the bridge of his nose._

"_Reid?"_

"_Hmm?" Reid answered, looking up and trying to appear nonchalant._

"_Are you alright?"_

"_Yes, I'm just… tired, from the surgery."_

_Luke smiled sweetly at him and he about lost it. He gulped again as Luke moved toward him, staring as Luke passed him, and gaping as Luke sat down on the small couch he had in his office and patted the cushion next to him._

"_Relax, then," he insisted. "You deserve it."_

_Reid nodded, coming over to fall into the other corner of the couch, feeling his shoulders tightening beneath him. _

"_The other day," started Luke, and from his tone Reid knew exactly what day he was talking about. "You said that Katie told you about what happened to Noah."_

_Reid considered for a moment before straightening up. "Yes, she did."_

"_Did she tell you anything else? About me and Noah, I mean."_

"_Just that you two have a lot of history, but she didn't go into specifics."_

_Luke nodded. "Yeah, well, she's definitely right about that," said Luke with a sarcastic laugh. There was a pause and Reid took the opportunity to study Luke's face. At first he looked beyond the obvious, reading the mixture of pain, confusion and relief swirling in Luke's eyes, but the obvious was, well, too obvious to ignore, and Reid found himself admiring the perfect curve of Luke's lips, the strong outline of his jaw, the way his eyes seemed to change colors every time he saw them. _

"_Do you want to hear about it?" _

_Luke's voice snapped Reid out of his daze and he met Luke's eyes, saying nothing at first. There was a wariness, a fear in the way Luke was looking back at him, as though he were afraid to let Reid in on his secrets. The thing was though; Reid wanted nothing more than to know about Luke. He wanted to know everything; the good, the bad, the ugly, and everything in between. While small talk and emotional outpourings were far from his favorite things to do, he knew he couldn't pass up an opportunity like this._

"_I'd love to hear about it."_


	17. Chapter 16

"Hold on," said Reid, torn between the urge to laugh hysterical and to break down in tears, "Let's see if I have this straight."

Reid sat in the middle of the tiny couch, Luke just beside him with their shoulders pressed together comfortably. As he spoke he twisted away, though, so that he could face Luke, who was smiling with embarrassment back at him. It was impossible for Reid not to start grinning as he mentally regrouped.

"Noah was dating a girl when you met him, his father tried to _kill _you, then he up and married yet another girl… are you sure he's gay? Ouch!" Reid laughed despite himself as he recoiled from Luke's sudden blow to his arm, but he didn't feel bad because Luke was laughing, too. "Anyway, so then his dad dies, or, well, sort of - what is with people not staying dead in this town anyway? He blames you, but then _Cyndi Freaking Lauper _gets you back together? Seriously, I don't know if I believe that," he said pointedly, quickly continuing before Luke could argue, which Reid knew he wanted to, "but then he tries to enlist and goes against everything the Great Cyndi tells him -which is sacrilegious, by the way-, bails on that plan. Surprise. Then you, Mr. 'I'm So Innocent' swap spit with your _grandfather_-" Reid smiles wider at the grimace that ripples through Luke, "nearly drank yourself to death, which, by the way, you even think about touching a bottle of anything stronger than water and I will personally deal with you," he said firmly, smiling, sure, but his eyes were deadly serious, "and then, after two years, finally have sex with the guy but it's over-too-fast make up sex? Have I left anything out so far?"

Luke is blushing something furious and barely managing to keep eye contact with Reid. He's pulled one leg up beneath himself and is leaning on the back of the couch, apparently biting his bottom lip, literally, to keep himself from reacting in some over-the-top way. Reid can't deny he's amused, and he sure as hell doesn't mind making sure that Luke knows it. He smirks, enjoying the red flush in Luke's cheeks, lets out a soft laugh as Luke simply shakes his head 'no', and continues.

"Then Bad Dad comes back," says Reid, ignoring the way Luke rolls his eyes at him, "you two manage to get yourself _kidnapped _by the Psycho Twins, one of which wants your baby," he practically snorts, "but Bad Dad saves the day. God. Cue jackass adviser who's name I don't care to remember-"

"Mason."

"Whatever. Then, Noah has the brilliant idea to play with fireworks when he has no idea what he's doing, and, well, even I know where the story goes from there."

When Reid stops talking and finally takes a moment to look at Luke it takes every ounce of control he has not to start laughing again. Luke is still beet red, looking both humiliated and entertained, a combination that Reid finds pretty damn attractive.

"You forgot how Noah and I were all Starsky and Hutch after the elections," Luke managed to say through a breathtaking smile.

"Oh god," Reid groaned dramatically, falling into the corner of the sofa. Luke playfully hit him on the knee, causing him to look up with a smile.

"So. Have I scared you off yet?" Luke asked. He was smiling, but Reid could tell that a part of Luke was seriously worried about his reaction. Reid managed a genuine smile, leaning forward a bit and gently resting his hand on Luke's knee.

"Maybe a little," he said with a wink, causing Luke to playfully hit him again.

"So what about you, Dr. Oliver?" asked Luke, purposely emphasizing Reid's formal name. "You know all my deep dark secrets. Time to return the favor," he grinned. Reid was still smiling but his eyes drifted away, the smile saddening a little.

"Alright," Reid said confidently, trying to smile again. Luke was practically glowing with happiness already and it made him even more sure that this was right. "But first, I need coffee," he said with a laugh, glancing over at the far wall where a small coffee maker and some Styrofoam cups sat. Luke followed his gaze, rolling his eyes and chuckling softly.

"And I suppose you expect me to make it?" he grinned.

"Obviously," said Reid, his face scrunching a bit as though Luke shouldn't have even had to ask. Luke smirked at him, his eyes narrowing in a way that made Reid's stomach twist wonderfully.

"Fine," said Luke, getting up with a small, dramatic sigh. As he crossed the room he glanced over his shoulder to grin at Reid, who was lounging into the corner of the couch now, smirking devilishly at him. Reid watched as Luke set to work on the coffee, unable to help himself from admiring the view of Luke's backside and knowing quite well that Luke probably knew what he was doing. But hell, like he cared.

Luke got everything ready, now all he had to do was wait a few minutes for the machine to do the rest. He turned around, leaning back on the counter and crossing his arms. His smile was kind, sympathetic, Reid noticed. He sighed. While he'd teased Luke in the end, their earlier conversation, which had lasted a good hour at least, had been quite serious, really, and though he could joke about it now it had burned Reid to hear some of the things Luke had gone through, the watch the distress on his face and the way he seemed to physically be in pain at the mention of certain memories. He'd touched Luke's knee, his cheek, anything to keep the man calm, and it had worked. The tables were turning now, though, and while he'd been fully confident in his ability to hold Luke together, he wasn't sure he could turn that strength in on himself.

"So?" said Luke softly. "Where do you want to begin?"


	18. Chapter 17

"His mom-"

"Stacey?"

Reid nodded, and Luke could tell he was surprised that he remembered her name from their brief conversation at Reid's apartment the week before.

"She was from Springfield, actually," Reid continued. Luke's eyebrows raised, recognizing the nearby city. "She and Josh met their freshman year of college. A year and a half later they were married, and a year after that came Avery."

Luke returned to the couch, handing Reid his mug before carefully sitting down again with his own.

"Stacey and Katie were friends growing up, their parents knew each other or something," he continued with a smile.

Luke was reminded of the smile from the photograph, the one that Reid came close to but never quite managed these days, but Luke still held onto hope that one day it would resurface. The sight brought a tug to his own lips, which he hid by sipping his coffee.

"Anyway, Stacey and Josh ended up living in Springfield. Stacey's mom was a single parent and passed away when Avery was three. She left her house to them. It was paid off, still in good condition, which was pretty helpful since they were both teachers." Luke noticed Reid roll his eyes and grin a little. Of course the Great Dr. Reid Oliver would find teaching to be silly. "I was in town for the wedding, obviously. That's when I met Katie, and Hank," he snorted. "Katie and I have been pretty close ever since."

"So you've been visiting Oakdale for years then?" Luke asked, trying to mask how upsetting the thought was, that Reid had been sneaking into town all this time and somehow he'd never seen him.

"Sort of," Reid answered. "I tried to visit at least once a year, usually around Avery's birthday. I didn't stay long, but I made the rounds. Most of the time Katie would come to Springfield but it's a decent drive, she wasn't always able to make it out to us, so we'd go to her."

"So that's why Bob already knew you," commented Luke as things began to make more sense.

"We knew each other professionally, I met him at a conference a few years back, and when he told me he was from Oakdale we got to talking. I stopped by, said hello sometimes when I was in town, but we were never real close or anything. Still, he knew about my connections to the area, so on top of being the best candidate for the job, I also had other reasons to take up his offer to manage the new wing."

Luke frowned. "And then I pushed you into coming here early," he sighed.

Much to his surprise, Reid smiled, bringing his cup to his lips. Luke blushed.

"I'm sorry," he began. "I honestly didn't know, about Avery. And I know that isn't an excuse, I shouldn't have been so.."

"Obnoxious?"

Luke laughed. "Sure, obnoxious. You had already agreed to come to Oakdale, to take on Noah's case. I'm sorry that I wasn't more patient with you."

Reid shrugged. "Yes, you should have been patient," he said with a grin. "But I understand why you did it."

"You do?"

Reid nodded. "I know it isn't quite the same, but if something like what happened to Noah were to happen to Avery, I'd be doing everything in and beyond my power to help him as soon as possible."

Luke smiled gently at Reid, meeting his gaze for a moment.

"Avery is a good kid," commented Luke. Reid looked a bit startled, embarrassed even. He nodded.

"Thank you."

"I mean it. He's smart, he's funny, he's wonderful with other kids… I saw him today, with the kids in pediatrics. It was amazing the way he was with them, and he's wonderful with Ethan and has given Natalie a real friend."

"He had great parents."

"He also had you."

Then there was silence. Both men knew what the next question was supposed to be, but neither wanted to face it yet. Luke sighed heavily, knowing he would have to ask. Reid wasn't one to offer information to begin with, but especially not about this.

"What happened to them?" Luke's voice was quiet, careful. Very careful. He gripped his mug tighter, trying to look at Reid but only managing to hold his eyes up for a few seconds at a time. He saw Reid gulp, though, his shoulders tightening as he took in a shaky breath.

"Car accident," he began simply. "They were driving home after dinner one evening. It was just a normal night out." Luke could hear Reid's voice tensing, could see his throat constricting as he continued. "A drunk driver ran a red light just as they pulled into the intersection."

Luke immediately raised a hand to stifle the gasp he couldn't hold back. Reid's eyes were glazed, unfocused. He picked at the chipping coffee mug handle absently. Luke wondered if he was all there.

"Stacey was killed on impact. I flew up right away to visit Josh. His internal injuries were too extensive, but he held on few a few days. Avery had a few bumps and bruises, but otherwise he was fine, at least physically."

Luke's eyes widened and he could feel himself tearing up. "Avery was with them?" he asked, unable to hide the shock and despair in his voice. The idea of that child he'd come to care so deeply for in the past few weeks being involved in something so horrific absolutely crushed him.

Reid's mouth tightened. Hell, his entire body tensed so much that Luke could actually _see_ his muscles tighten. He nodded slowly, unblinking.

"How old was he?"

"Seven."

"God," whispered Luke as he bit back tears. A part of him wanted to reach for Reid's hand but changed his mind at the last minute.

"I was able to talk to Josh. He wouldn't let Avery visit him, he didn't want to see him that way, beaten up and broken and attached to machines. He went on about how mom and dad were getting older, that Avery needed someone who could play with him and teach him to throw a baseball. I told him I couldn't throw a decent pitch to save my life, but he still insisted."

For a moment, and only a moment, Luke relaxed, impressed by the bit of humor Reid managed to thread into his words. Typical Reid Oliver, he thought lovingly.

"He wanted you to take care of Avery," said Luke.

"I couldn't say no. A part of me wanted to, I even suggested Katie take him, but in the end I couldn't turn him away."

"You didn't want him at first?" asked Luke, trying not to sound accusing. Reid sighed, frustrated with himself.

"No, it wasn't that," he frowned, shifting uncomfortably. "I love Avery. I was that typical uncle who spoiled him and bought him obnoxious toys his parents would never buy him themselves. But I'm not, I don't know, I'm not the parent type. It's one thing to hang out with him when I visit, it's something completely different to raise him, to take care of him twenty-four seven. To be honest, I just didn't think I was cut out for that much responsibility."

"Of course you're cut out to be a parent," said Luke quickly, forgetting his earlier worries and reaching out to gently lay his fingers over Reid's wrist. At first they both froze, completely affected by the sudden spark as their skin met. They held each other's gaze, strong and so sure. Luke didn't let go, his hand slowly sliding until his fingers rested over Reid's, digging between them and ever so loosely taking hold. Reid simply nodded, and Luke was relieved.

"And I know," said Reid, looking anywhere but at Luke for a moment before meeting his eyes again. "I was terrified at first. Katie came down and stayed with me for two weeks to help me get Avery settled. I was living in a tiny apartment near downtown at the time. I'd never even had a dog so I had no idea how to take care of a seven year old kid. But Katie helped, and I eventually got the hang of it. We moved into a larger condo further out of town, into a real neighborhood with parks and other kids. I found myself throwing birthday parties, going to parent-teacher conferences-" Reid stopped for a moment, bringing his hand to his chin and laughing a little at the idea- "I never imagined myself having kids. I wasn't against it I suppose, but honestly, I didn't see it happening. And here I am, going on five years of parenthood."

"I don't know if it means anything coming from me," Luke began, gaining Reid's full attention, "but you seem to be doing a pretty fantastic job."

Reid stared blankly at him for a moment before his eyes focused more completely on Luke's, his fingers wrapped up in Luke's tightening ever so gently.

"Thank you."

…

Their conversation continued for a little while longer and somehow transitioned into Reid telling Luke about Avery's disastrous ninth birthday party where the bounce house he ordered wouldn't stay inflated and one of the kids had an allergic reaction to the cake.

"This isn't funny," groaned Reid, even though he was on the verge of laughing himself. At the time he'd bee mortified, but looking back he couldn't deny how ridiculous and amusing it was. "It was an absolute nightmare!"

Luke was still laughing uncontrollably beside him, one arm wrapped around his stomach as if trying to hold himself together. The other arm lay between them, their hands still tangled together as though it were the most natural thing in the world. He was leaning into Reid's shoulder, a sensation that had Reid's heart racing uncontrollably. He hoped Luke didn't notice.

"Are you done laughing yet?" he asked with a sigh. Luke let out two more soft shrieks, followed by an awkward cough.

"Yes. I'm done," he said, biting back the growing smile on his face. Reid rolled his eyes.

"You are insufferable, you know that?" asked Reid with a smirk. Luke smiled innocently at him.

"Yeah, but obviously you like it," he laughed. Reid continued to smile but his eyes changed almost instantly, the pure want, no, _need _he'd been denying for days, weeks, suddenly breaking through without warning. He could see Luke's eyes darken, too, widening with surprise but just as hungry.

"Yeah, I do," he said simply. Both men shifted, turning toward each other just the slightest bit more. Reid's free arm raised of its own accord, his fingers coming to play along the strong line of Luke's jaw just as it had in the barn. "You know, I actually like your dad," he began so nonchalantly that he startled even himself, so he was hardly surprised when he saw Luke shift awkwardly, straightening up. "But I really hated him for the rest of the night after he came out to the barn."

Luke laughed nervously, his cheeks turning red again. Reid wondered if Luke knew how hard it was for him to resist him when he blushed like that.

"My family is notorious for bad timing," he said simply, smiling so sweetly at Reid he could hardly stand it.

"So you agree it was bad timing?" Reid asked, his voice lowering again. He sat up as well, their hands still grasped between them. His other hand lay gently along Luke's cheek.

They stared at each other for a good twenty seconds before Reid saw any sort of response from Luke. The blond just nodded at first, eyes searching Reid's. Then, he smiled. Just barely, it was so small and so quick Reid almost missed it, but it was there.

"Yeah. It was," Luke finally answered.

"Maybe we should try again?" Reid asked, his voice quieter than a whisper and filled with longing, his thumb gently running over the smooth skin beneath Luke's eyes.

Luke couldn't seem to find words, but he did nod again. As far as Reid was concerned, that was enough.

Reid was careful not to scare Luke off by moving in too quickly but his mind was screaming "To hell with niceties! To hell with waiting!" and he was inclined to agree. The hand on Luke's face slid down to his neck, guiding him closer as they once again both leaned in. _God, please don't let there be any Snyders around_, he silently thought.

God answered his prayers.


	19. Chapter 18

Kissing Luke Snyder was unlike anything Reid could have possibly imagined, and it didn't surprise him. He'd be a fool to claim that he hadn't imagined this moment, that he hadn't fantasized about finally knowing the feel and taste and shape of Luke's lips, his mouth, and well, every inch of Luke's body countless times. Still, nothing he had come up with compared even in the slightest to the real thing.

Luke's lips were full and soft, though slightly chapped in the middle of his lower lip, probably from all the biting he did when he was trying to hold something back. They moved naturally, perfectly against his own. They fit perfectly against his own. Reid was pretty sure this was the best first kiss, hell, first any kiss, he'd ever experienced.

It didn't last long, but Reid couldn't bring himself to complain. The hand cupping Luke's face didn't move, just holding the younger man close as their lips separated, foreheads and noses pressed together as warm breath mixed in the tiny space between them. A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

Neither said anything for a moment, simply existing in the silent and peaceful air around them, until the sounds of the real world just outside Reid's office door came crashing down around them, the noises of people talking and squeaky gurney wheels on tile floors punctured their little oasis. Luke laughed nervously.

"What's so funny?" asked Reid with amusement, his voice thick and quiet.

Luke breathed another laugh, eyes falling shut as he pressed his face gently against Reid's. "Nothing," he whispered. "Just didn't imagine it would happen like this."

"You mean that our first kiss would be in my dingy little office hours after I cracked open your ex-boyfriend's skull?"

Luke let out a morbid laugh, shaking his head a little and pulling back so he could look at Reid. "Something like that," he chuckled. Reid smiled, glad to see Luke's face. He ran his thumb over the back of Luke's hand, the other moving up from Luke's cheek to his hair, brushing it gently from his forehead and behind his ear in a soothing motion. Luke's eyes fell shut, contentment and peace falling over his face.

"But you did imagine it," said Reid after a few moments, grinning wickedly.

"Maybe a bit, especially after last week," Luke admitted with a grin of his own.

"Mm," hummed Reid, scooting forward and tugging Luke closer. "And how did I measure up to your imagination?"

"Definitely better," Luke laughed easily, and they fell into each other again, lips capturing lips in a second lazy kiss. Unlike the first one, though, it didn't end in a matter of moments. In fact, it managed to last a couple of minutes, sensual and easy, careful and teasing, a mixture of power struggle and laughter. Reid had just dared to slide his tongue along the seam of Luke's lips and could feel the blond responding eagerly when there was a rather loud pounding on the door.

Both men fell apart, Reid suppressing a groan and Luke looking startled. Reid laughed when he took in his red cheeks and swollen lips, the sound seeming to calm Luke down.

"If it's one of your relatives I swear to god…" Reid teased, kissing Luke quickly before abandoning the couch and striding toward the door, adjusting his blue scrubs top as he walked.

"Yes?" he asked, opening the door quickly, the easy-going tone he'd shared with Luke moments ago abandoned for the professional and serious bravado he always put on at work.

"Dr. Oliver," said the silver-haired man in a fatherly voice. Reid's expression lightened. He actually smiled.

"Dr. Bob," he replied with a cheeky grin, stepping aside to let the man enter his office.

"Oh, hello, Luke," said Bob. Luke was still blushing.

"Hi, Bob," he said with a wave. The action nearly made Reid laugh, but he managed to resist.

"What can I help you with?" Reid asked, shutting the door behind him and moving around to face Bob, standing just in front of the couch without blocking Luke.

"I actually just wanted to congratulate you on a successful surgery this afternoon. I was busy with my own patients and didn't have a chance to come by and talk to you earlier," explained Bob in that kindly authoritative voice of his.

"Thank you," said Reid sincerely. "I told you it would be a breeze." Reid grinned again, crossing his arms, the cockiness filtering back into his tone. Some things would never change.

Bob laughed, nodding. "Yes, well, I never doubted your brilliance," he said truthfully. "I just spoke with one of the attending nurses, she says that you plan to keep him sedated at least for another day or two?"

Reid nodded. "I want to give him ample time to heal. We won't be taking the bandages off for a day or two beyond that as well. His body needs to adjust before we subject it to any sort of vision testing," Reid explained.

"Fair enough," said Bob. "Well, I'm sorry if I was interrupting you boys. I'll see you both at the meeting on Friday?" Both men nodded. "Great. Congratulations again, Doctor. Luke." Bob nodded to Luke, who gave him a tight smile and another wave, before showing himself out.

"I should probably get going," said Luke, his voice unsure. He stood up. "It's getting late and I should check on my parents and the kids, see how they're doing."

Though he nodded, Reid didn't seem thrilled the idea, and truthfully, he wasn't. Still, he knew Luke was right. "I have to head out soon, too," he began. "Avery is still at Katie's and lord knows she lets him get away with everything. He probably still has homework to get through," he grinned.

There were a few moments of easy silence, the two men standing close to each other, facing each other. In the middle of the silence, Reid reached out, Luke's hand meeting him halfway as their fingers tangled again. They both stared down at their hands, watching their fingers move into place as though they'd done this a hundred times. Reid fought back the sappy thought that he'd like nothing more than to make that true.

"Can I walk out with you?" asked Luke, finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah, of course," answered Reid. He released Luke's hand for only a moment as he walked over to grab up his coat, wallet and keys from his desk. As he came back around he again held out his hand on instinct and within seconds it was joined with Luke's.

They strode through the nearly empty corridors, uncaring of what anyone else would think. Reid actually smirked to himself as he caught one of the nurses staring. The short walk to the parking lot was mostly silent, but Reid didn't mind. They'd both done more than enough talking today, he figured.

Reid's car was first.

"Thank you," said Luke too sincerely.

"For what?"

"For listening to me. For not running away," he explained, that same self-deprecation creeping into his voice, and Reid would have none of that.

"Hey," he said sharply, reaching up to cups Luke's face in both hands. "Trust me, I don't scare easy," he said with a classic Reid Oliver grin. Luke managed a smile, and Reid felt like everything as right in the world again. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, alright?" he said. When Luke nodded Reid took a deep breath, allowing himself to admire the beautiful man he held in his hands. His eyes moved, over eyes, cheeks, lips, back to eyes. No longer feeling the need to seek permission, Reid pressed his mouth to Luke's, not necessarily forcefully, but he wanted to make sure Luke would still be feeling him hours later. When he pulled away, Luke was a blushing mess again, and still smiling.

He didn't want to let go but finally forced himself to, slowly allowing his hands to drop from Luke's face. Luke began to walk away and Reid waited beside his own door, feeling rather pleased with himself when Luke glanced back at him twice before disappearing around the cars. Once Luke was out of sight Reid finally allowed himself to climb into the car and head home. The entire drive was spent realizing that Luke wasn't the only one who would be feeling that kiss for hours.


	20. Chapter 19

Reid couldn't remember ever being so excited to go to work. Anxious, sure, but excited? Hell, almost _giddy_? This was certainly new, and it was all Luke Snyder's fault.

The funniest part was that Reid couldn't even bring himself to resent this change. He was fully aware that he, Reid Oliver, was far from being the 'warm and fuzzy' type. He had his moments with Avery, Katie and Jacob, but on the whole, Reid Oliver was an egotistical jerk, and quite proudly thank you very much. In the past couple of weeks, though, Luke Snyder had managed to wiggle his way into that inner circle, and upon seeing that kinder side of Reid he hadn't greedily wanted to keep it for himself, but apparently was intent on sharing it with the rest of the world. Well, at least that's what Reid told himself; it was easier to blame his general niceness in public on Luke than to admit that a part of him _wanted _to be better because of Luke, whether Luke wanted that, too, or not.

The bottom line; Reid Oliver, the arrogant self-proclaimed savior of men, was changing. His arrogance was not going to go away any time soon, but he no longer felt the need to be an ass simply for the sake of being an ass anymore. He would still make a nurse cry if he felt she deserved it, but he didn't do it just for kicks or over the insignificant mistakes that would have once sparked his wrath. Oh yes, he was definitely changing.

Reid had sat in bed for nearly an hour after crawling under the covers, his mind and heart racing with thoughts of Luke. The following morning he woke and thought about how much he would love to wake up and have Luke there beside him. When Avery asked about Luke that morning, he'd lit up like some love-struck teenaged girl. It was ridiculous enough to make him groan, but still, he kind of liked it.

When he arrived at the hospital he wasn't surprised to find the Snyder Clan already there. Luke sat in some of the uncomfortable chairs (which he only knew were uncomfortable because he and Luke had already argued over what kind of chairs to order for the new wing a few weeks ago) with his parents. They were chatting quietly and seemed content. He forced away his smile as he approached.

"Dr. Oliver," said Lily quickly, all three of them standing up. Luke, who stood slightly behind his parents, was grinning at him. It was getting harder to keep from smiling himself.

"Ms. Walsh, Mr. Snyder," he responded.

"Do you have any news on Noah?" she asked.

Reid shook his head. "I haven't been in to see him yet," he began. "I'm headed there now, actually, so I should have some updates for you soon."

Lily nodded and returned to her conversation with Holden, leaving Luke to step forward. Reid finally smiled.

"Hey," said Reid kindly, keeping his voice down. "How are you?"

Luke nodded. "I'm good," he said, biting his lip a little. He then appeared to hesitate, obviously conflicted about something.

"What?" asked Reid, concerned.

"I was just… I'm sorry if this is weird, but can I walk with you? Down to see Noah?"

He'd be lying to say that the very thought of Luke wanting to see Noah didn't sting a little, but he'd be a fool to not understand. He forced a reassuring smile, nodding in response. Luke turned to his parents and gave a short wave before stepping up beside Reid and walking with him down the corridor.

"So," said Luke nervously as they walked. His hands were buried in his pockets, head hanging a bit but a smile still firmly on his face.

"So?" repeated Reid, grinning a little. Luke laughed.

"How was your evening?"

Reid shrugged. "Uneventful," he answered. Honest, to the point. "How was your's?"

Luke looked up at him. "Uneventful," he smiled.

…

Luke wasn't allowed inside while Reid examined Noah, which Reid knew was killing him. So, he at least instructed the nurse to raise the blinds so that Luke could watch him from the window. Reid did his best not to look at Luke, unable to take the pain he could see on the young man's face. Noah's head was completely wrapped in gauze and there were bandages over his eyes as well. He had an IV and various other wires and tubes hanging from him, attached to large, beeping machines. Reid couldn't even try to imagine what Luke was feeling.

When he exited the small room, hanging his stethoscope around his neck, he was greeted by a doe-eyed Luke who was staring desperately back at him.

"His vitals look good," said Reid, trying to sound optimistic. "We're going to take him off the IV that's keeping him in the coma, let him come around on his own," he explained, trying for once to speak simply so that Luke could understand. Normally he was quite fine with using technical terms regardless of if the person he was talking to had any idea what they meant. With Luke, though, he didn't want to worry him, didn't want to confuse him. Not about this.

Luke nodded, lips tightly together as his eyes fell back into the room, resting longingly on the unconscious man inside. Reid had to look away. He understood, he really did, and he hated himself for feeling… well, whatever this uncomfortable, sinking feeling in his stomach was (he refused to acknowledge that it was jealousy), but it didn't make it any easier.

"I have rounds to make, but there will be at least one nurse with him at all times, and they'll page me if anything changes," said Reid plainly, his voice edging closer to that of Dr. Oliver versus the kinder tone of simply Reid.

Luke looked up, apparently catching the change. Reid did his best to appear neutral but he knew it wasn't working when Luke tilted his head, looking sympathetic and worried. It made Reid's stomach twist; Luke was not the one who should be worrying about anyone else, especially him, right now.

"Reid," he sighed, stepping close. "I'm sorry, if this is all… awkward, for you," he said slowly, trying to find the right words.

Reid shook his head. "No, Luke, I understand," he tried to explain, but Luke had stepped forward and taken his hands, immediately causing Reid to look up and meet Luke's eyes, unable to say anything further.

"He was my first love," said Luke sadly.

"Ones not such a low number."

"And I never thought I'd be with anyone but him," Luke continued.

Reid paused, taking in a slow, deep breath before looking away.

"I understand, Luke," Reid started again, squeezing Luke's hands before he could interrupt this time. He needed to say this. "I get it, the epic first loves and the feeling that nothing will ever compare; and I'm not asking you to compare me to him, to what you had. I just…" Reid trailed off, a sigh falling from his lips. He wasn't good at this kind of thing and it was making it that much more complicated. "I just want a chance."

Luke was staring and to be honest, it made Reid uncomfortable. H felt like an open book, like Luke could see everything. He knew that was cliché, but hell, maybe clichés were over used for a reason; because they were right.

"Dr. Oliver," said Luke, finally, and in a way that made the title sound like the most endearing two words in the world. "Who knew you could be such a romantic?" He was smiling gently.

"Hey now, not so loud," said Reid, pretending to look around as if worried of being overhead. He used the moment to step closer. Both men laughed, leaning forward and pressing their heads together. Reid let out a soft hum of approval. "I should get going, though," he sighed.

"Rounds?"

"Yep. Damn patients," he winked. "I'll text you if anything happens with Noah, okay?" he said more seriously, reaching up to cup Luke's cheek and stroking his face gently with his thumb. Luke smiled and nodded, biting his lip again. God, how Reid wanted to kiss those lips, but he knew that if he did he'd never be able to pull himself away. Somehow he resist, gently patting Luke's face and giving his hand a quick squeeze before pulling away and walking around him. It took every ounce of self-control he had not to turn around.


	21. Chapter 20

It was a few hours later when Reid was paged. He practically ran to Noah's room, stepping inside quickly and almost shoving aside the nurse that was examining him.

"Mr. Mayer?" he said softly.

Noah, who was slowly gaining consciousness, let out a groan.

Reid smiled. "Hey there, Noah," he started again. "How do you feel?

Another groan, followed by a gentle cough. Reid lingered over him, glancing up at the machines as he spoke.

"Noah? Can you answer me?" he asked again, keeping his voice quiet and calm.

"Yeah," coughed Noah, his voice raspy. "Yeah."

"Good to have you back," said Reid, obviously quite pleased. "It is now Thursday, Noah. We had to keep you under for a day so your brain could heal. And before you ask, no, I can't take the bandages off yet, your eyes still need time. If you relax and don't strain yourself, we should be able to remove them tomorrow, test out that brand spanking new eyesight of yours."

"So, it worked?" said Noah, his voice still rough.

"I'm optimistic, Noah," said Reid truthfully. "We won't know anything for sure until we remove the bandages."

Noah nodded, just barely as his head never left the pillow. He coughed again and exhaustion seemed to be taking over.

"Luke," he croaked. The name startled Reid and he looked down, frowning.

"Luke's here at the hospital," said Reid. "I could call him." Oh, how painful that had been to say.

"No, no," said Noah quickly. "Not til I know."

Reid nodded. "I understand, Noah."

…

Once Noah had fallen asleep again Reid had left him in the care of one of the few nurses he actually had confidence in before texting Luke, as promised, as well as having Bob call Lily and Holden.

They met in the same lobby as they had that morning. Luke was there first, for Reid was sure he had never actually left, and his parents joined him moments later.

"What is it? Is he awake? Can he see?" Lily was asking questions so rapidly that Reid couldn't catch them all. He blinked, let out a soft noise and held up a hand to silence her.

"He did wake up," Reid started. Lily practically jumped forward. "But he's sleeping now. I was able to speak with him for a few minutes and so far everything appears to be just fine."

"What about his sight?" asked Holden, though not nearly as urgently as Lily. For that Reid was grateful.

"We can't take the bandages off for at least another day, he still has a lot of healing to do before we introduce his eyes to light again."

Reid continued to speak directly to Lily and Holden, explaining what would happen next and giving them an idea as to when they could visit Noah. He did his best not to glance at Luke, who he already knew was shaking with anticipation.

Finally, after the parents seemed to be done with their own questions, Reid turned to the impatient Luke, who was hiding his grin with his fist.

"So, so Noah's okay? You don't know about his sight, but he's alright? He's still Noah? Nothing went wrong?" Luke was speaking quickly in the same fashion his mother had before. Somehow, though, it wasn't nearly as annoying.

Reid was unable to keep from smiling, only nodding in response.

Luke let out an excited yell before jumping forward into Reid, kissing him on the corner of the mouth as though he couldn't decide between kissing his lips or his cheek, and wrapping his arms tightly behind Reid's neck and burrowing his face into his shoulder.

Reid simply laughed, stumbling a little under the sudden weight that had thrown itself at him. His arms embraced Luke happily, a hand rubbing over the small of his back as he held the young man close, momentarily forgetting they were not alone.

Holden cleared his throat and Reid looked up over Luke's shoulder. He was greeted by a wide-eyed Lily and an amused-looking Holden. He coughed, carefully letting go of Luke, who was once again blushing like mad. Luke turned to face his parents, pressing his back gently into Reid's shoulder.

"Wait, is there… are you two…?" Lily stuttered, pointing from Luke to Reid. Holden laughed. "Did you know about this?" Her voice was getting higher pitched with each syllable.

"I suspected," shrugged Holden. Luke laughed nervously again, rubbing the back of his head.

"The barn?" he asked. Holden nodded.

"Wait, how long has this been going on?"

"Mom, please, not here," sighed Luke. "I'll… explain at home, okay?"

Lily seemed to consider for a very long moment, arms crossing and her lips pursing tightly together the same way Luke's did when he was upset about something.

"Fine, and don't think I'll forget," she said. Reid couldn't tell if she was annoyed with the idea of him being with her son, or simply that she was the last to know. Not that he cared either way.

"I promise," sighed Luke, stepping forward and kissing his mother on the cheek. "Thanks, Dad," he said, smiling at Holden who clapped him firmly on the shoulder. Holden then looked to Reid, nodding. Reid had the strange feeling that he'd just gotten the approval of half of Luke's parental unit.

Once Lily and Holden had gone, Reid stepped up behind Luke again, a hand firmly pressing into his hip. Luke leaned into the embrace, sighing as he rested his head back on Reid's shoulder, feeling Reid's chin hook over his own.

"That was… uncomfortable," he frowned.

"Could have been worse."

"True. Still, finding out that your son has moved on while being given news about his ex from his doctor, who happens to be the guy he's moved on with? I feel like I'm on a soap opera or something," he said with a tired laugh.

Reid just smiled, kissing Luke's neck tenderly before straightening up, silently encouraging Luke to do the same. He spun the blond in his arms so that they were now face to face, taking hold of his waist and holding him close.

"I think your dad likes me. Not so sure about your mom," he grinned.

"I think you're right," laughed Luke. "About my dad at least. I think my mom's just surprised."

"Mm."

"What? Okay, yes, she loves Noah and god knows she's been on me about 'working things out'," Luke sighed. "But that doesn't matter."

"And why is that?" asked Reid with a knowing grin.

"Because," smiled Luke, wrapping his arms around Reid's neck again. "I want you, and I have you. What my mother thinks has never stopped me before, and I'm definitely not about to let that change now."

"Good to know."


	22. Chapter 21

Luke hung out at the hospital for only another half an hour or so before he had to leave for work, to which of course Reid replied by asking, "What do you do exactly?" It earned him a playful but effective slap to the arm, but at least he got a kiss goodbye.

Reid continued with his long day, doing rounds for a while before handling a few consultations and tormenting Doogie in the doctors' lounge, all of which ranked quite high on his list of priorities as a doctor.

He'd been there for hours, many more hours than he cared to count, when his phone buzzed in the pocket of his lab coat. He half expected it to be Katie, who was babysitting Avery again. When he flipped it open to see that he had a new text from Luke, though, he couldn't keep from smiling.

_Leaving the office. Thought I'd stop by… see Noah. Is that okay?_

The smile faltered at the words on his screen. Reid sighed, quickly typing back an answer.

_Of course. _

Reid wasn't charming in person, why should anyone expect that to change when it came to texting?

When he didn't hear back from Luke he didn't worry, assuming that Luke was on his way regardless. Ten minutes later his assumption was proven to be correct when Luke, his sharp black winter coat still hugging his shoulder and melting snow scattered in his hair, found him at the nurse's station.

"Hey," he smiled breathlessly, his face flushed and his shoulders hunched.

"Hey," chuckled Reid. "Cold out there?"

Luke nodded. "Freezing. And it started snowing again."

"I see that," said Reid, stepping forward and carefully brushing some of the wet flakes from Luke's hair. Luke scrunched his face and closed his eyes until he heard Reid laugh and felt his hand leave. "How was work?"

"Tedious," Luke shrugged with a tired smile. "You?"

"Same," shrugged Reid, giving Luke a signature grin. He paused. "Noah should be awake," he began, figuring there was no point in beating around the bush.

Luke nodded, his smile twisting into a slight frown. "Will you come with me?"

Reid only had to look at Luke, to take in the sight of his wide chocolate eyes and slightly pouted lips, wet hair and flushed cheeks to make up his mind.

"Of course," he nodded. Luke reached for his hand, making both men smile. Silently, they made their way through the halls.

…

As expected Noah was awake. He and Luke's friends, the blond nurse and Bob's grandson, were already inside, sharing a chair and laughing about something. When Luke stepped in the two visitors cleared their throats. Noah's smile faded and he turned his bandaged head in the direction of the doors.

"Luke?" he asked. Luke was standing in the doorway, Reid at his shoulder. They were at just the right angle that Reid could give Luke's hand one last squeeze without Alison or Casey seeing a thing. Luke was staring wide-eyed at Noah, petrified. He glanced over his shoulder at Reid, who nodded encouragingly.

"It's alright," Reid whispered in his ear. The soothing voice mixed with Reid's warm breath on his skin gave Luke confidence. He nodded and stepped forward.

"Luke?" Noah repeated as Luke approached the bed.

"I'm here, Noah," he answered, doing his best to smile.

Reid watched for only a moment before pursing his lips and stepping backwards into the hall, letting the door fall neatly shut behind him.

…

Distracting himself with rounds, Reid did his best not to wonder what was happening in his patient's room. He could imagine Luke, sitting there with his friends beside Noah's bed, holding the brunette's hand while laughing and sharing stories. He closed his eyes, shaking his head as he cursed himself for such ridiculous visions. He was in the middle of re-reading another doctor's notes on the chart in his hands when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

His own thoughts had so thoroughly distracted him that he almost jumped at the intrusion. Almost.

"Just me," he heard Luke laugh. Reid turned around, rolling his eyes immediately at the overly amused grin spread across Luke's face.

"How'd it go?" he asked, giving Luke no time to linger on the fact that he had caught Reid off guard. He regretted it, though, when Luke's smile dimmed.

"Okay," said Luke. "Alison and Casey are still with him."

"Oh," said Reid, picking up on the fact that Luke and Noah hadn't had any alone time. He hated to admit he was glad for it, especially since he knew that Luke and Noah needed to talk.

"He said you're going to take off his bandages tomorrow."

Reid nodded. "That's the plan."

"Can I… I mean, I understand if no one is supposed to, I just…" Luke stuttered. He stopped talking when he felt a warm palm press against his neck.

"You can be there, Luke."

Luke stared for a moment, taking in a shaky breath as he allowed the smooth pads of Reid's fingers to press into his skin, calming him slowly but steadily. He nodded.

"Thank you."

"Just doing my job," shrugged Reid, his hand falling away. Luke stepped closer to him, instantly reaching out to grasp the hand Reid had just taken away. Reid looked up at him with vulnerable eyes.

"It's more than that," said Luke softly. "Thank you for letting me be there tomorrow, for taking me to see him today, for just being so… _okay _with all of this," explained Luke. "I know it can't be easy for you," he added with a frown.

"It's not," Reid admitted. "But I know you need this, that you need to help him. As long as it's my hand you're holding at the end of the day, I guess I can live with it."

Luke smiled dopily, and it was clear he was about to make a comment about Reid's sappy little monologue.

"Don't look at me like that," said Reid, his face breaking into a wide smile. They were both laughing, Luke's face turning red, but this time in a good way, as Reid squeezed his hand and pulled him closer. They rested their foreheads together, eyes shut but smiles still wide on their lips. At least for a moment, before Reid was bending his neck at just the right angle to capture Luke's smile with his own. The soft 'mmf!' from Luke encouraged him and he grinned widely, playfully kissing Luke one, twice, three times with a soft 'smack!' sound at the end of the third kiss before pulling back, fingers still locked.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Luke asked, still floating on happiness.

"Of course. I'll call you in the morning, let you know when we plan to remove the bandages. Alright?"

Luke nodded. "Sounds good." His voice was tense, but Reid didn't comment. Instead he just smirked, kissing Luke again and wrapping a hand over his cheek.

"Go home, get some rest. You look like crap."

"Gee, Dr. Oliver, you're such a romantic," said Luke, rolling his eyes.

"It's part of my charm," said Reid cheekily. Luke laughed, kissing him once more before stepping away, grudgingly untangling their hands. He gave a small wave goodbye, tugging at his coat as he turned his back to Reid and made his way around the corner.

Reid took a deep breath, tapping his fingers against his thigh before turning back to the desk.


	23. Chapter 22

As promised, Reid called Luke before he met with Noah to remove his bandages. The call came around two o'clock in the afternoon and Luke made it to the hospital in record time. When Reid commented on how quickly he had arrived, Luke nervously admitted that he'd been sitting at Java since eight o'clock in the morning, staring at files from work while he waited for Reid's call. Reid smiled, trying to block any insecurities that were of course eating away at him, before leading Luke down to ICU.

Noah was awake and talking happily with Casey and Alison again when the two, standing at least a foot apart, entered the room.

"Luke!" announced Alison, turning happily to the other blond and hugging him briefly.

"Luke?" said Noah, sitting up anxiously. Luke glanced at Reid, who again nodded in support. Stepping cautiously forward, Luke came to stand beside Noah's bed. "Luke?" Noah repeated.

"Right here, Noah," said Luke with genuine relief in his voice. Reid lingered in the doorway, watching with a clenched jaw as Noah held up his hand, blindly searching for Luke who reached out and gently grasped Noah's hand with his own.

Alison sighed dreamily, causing Reid to roll his eyes. He could handle this, he told himself. Luke was just trying to be there for a friend. A good friend. _An ex-boyfriend who he still loves…_ Reid blinked and shook his head. He couldn't go there. Not now.

"I would just like to say something," said Casey suddenly. "You know how… the way you guys really made it through this, together, you know, it's really awesome. I wish we could all be as lucky."

Alison smiled in agreement, Noah's smile faltered, and Luke looked like he might pass out. Reid, nearly dislocating his jaw in an attempt to keep himself from smacking Casey Hughes upside the head, finally stepped completely into the room loudly.

"Alright," he said sternly, causing Casey and Alison to step back. "How about we finally get to business and try taking this crap off your eyes, Noah?" Reid smiled at his patient, not looking at Luke. Noah's smile returned.

"I'm so ready for that," the brunette (well, former brunette) laughed. The tension seemed to ease, at least momentarily, and Reid moved around to the other side of the bed, opposite Luke. Casey and Alison stood against the wall, apparently oblivious when Reid looked up at Luke, holding his gaze intensely for a long moment. Noah released Luke's hand and with Reid's help sat up straight. Luke took a step back, his eyes fixed on Reid's as the doctor positioned his hands behind Noah's head at the base of the bandages.

The first layer of bandages covered the majority of Noah's head. Reid unwound the many layers of thin material, revealing Noah's head which was just beginning to be covered in a thin, dark layer of peach fuzz at best. The three younger occupants of the room let out soft chuckles and Reid smile, noting the look of confusion on Noah's face.

"What? What it is?" insisted Noah. Luke stepped forward, putting his hand on Noah's shoulder.

"Your hair," he answered, amusement in his voice. "Well, lack thereof I should say."

Noah relaxed, smiling embarrassed. "Yeah, that was probably the worse part, having it all shaved off," he said easily.

"I think it looks sexy," called Casey, causing everyone to laugh. Luke saw even Reid crack a genuine smile, his shoulders shaking for a moment with soft laughter.

"Alright, Noah, that's the most of it," said Reid, carefully peeling the layer of the gauze away. He glanced up at Luke as he did so, frowning at the expression on his face as Noah's scars became visible. He watched as Luke swallowed and quickly looked way, as Alison stepped forward and put a hand on his arm, wishing that _he _was the one comforting Luke instead.

All that was left were small patches over Noah's eyes, held on by only a few pieces of gauze tape.

"Lights, Nurse Stewart," said Reid, his tone firm but relaxed. She nodded and stepped back, dimming the lights so that only a very soft orange glow filtered through the room. Reid's fingers expertly peeled the tape away from Noah's skin.

"Alright, Noah," said Reid. "I need you to relax and close your eyes and keep them closed until I tell you otherwise, alright? This is very important."

"Alright," said Noah, gulping. The ease that had filled the air moments ago was suddenly gone, tension reigning again.

"Good," said Reid, carefully pulling one patch and then the other away from Noah's face. His eyes were closed, as instructed. He looked terrified, mouth forming a tight, worried line.

Luke instinctively stepped forward, taking Noah's clenched hand in his own. Reid ignored the gesture, or tried to.

The next ten minutes whirled by in a blur of held breaths and loud cheers. It was official; Noah had his sight back. His eyes were still quite sensitive to the light and the strain quickly tired him out, but he had been able to see Reid's pen light and was even able to follow Reid's finger for a moment before he began to get drowsy.

Reid ushered Luke, Alison and Casey out of the room, the three of them alight with giggles and excited whispers. When Reid closed the door behind them he turned back to find Casey bear-hugging Luke.

"Can you believe it!" said Casey in an excited whisper, holding his best friend's face with excitement. "Noah can see, man! He can see!"

"I know, I know Casey," laughed Luke, gripping Casey's strong upper arms. Casey let go of him, turning quickly and spinning around to Alison, immediately hugging her as well and kissing her hard on the mouth. She laughed, hugging him back tightly as he spun her around.

Luke looked over at Reid with a small smile, biting his lip happily. Reid grinned back at him, side-stepping closer and bumping his shoulder against Luke's.


	24. Chapter 23

Noah's sight was improving with each passing day. Blurred shapes and hazy colors were becoming recognizable objects and Noah's morale was certainly on the rise as well. Luke visited him each day, snuck in food from Al's and sat around with Casey and Alison as the four of them reminisced. Reid had yelled at them, all of them actually, a couple of times for being loud and not allowing his patient to rest, but overall the young group was pretty well behaved. Everyone wanted to see Noah up and walking around again, not to mention Casey was dying for Noah to be able to read more than just the giant 'E' at the top of the eye exam chart, which he accused Noah of only knowing because face it, everyone knows the first letter is an E.

The rest of life continued as well. Reid attended to other patients, continued with his consultations for upcoming surgeries and did rounds. Luke was juggling his time between the hospital, Grimaldi Shipping and his foundation; attending meetings and signing papers, shaking hands and sharing smiles. Their days were chaotic to say the least, and they were lucky to run into each other for a few minutes when Luke would be at the hospital to see Noah or if they had a meeting about the new wing together. Other than that, the sun-lit hours were pretty much spent apart.

The evenings, however, were a different story. Luke had began spending more and more at Reid's apartment, usually coming over after dinner to watch TV or play a game with them both and leaving before Avery went to bed. It wasn't every evening and they were lucky to get ten minutes alone, but it always ended with a kiss at the door and a promise to at least call each other the next day.

"Hey," laughed Luke into his phone.

"Hey," said an annoyed Reid.

"You okay?"

"Peachy," groaned Reid. Luke could hear a door close and then the background noise seemed to fade.

"Hiding in your office again?" said Luke sympathetically, glad that Reid couldn't see the smile on his face.

"I wish," he sighed. "Just grabbing some files then it's back into the jungle for me."

"Not that I'm complaining, but if you're so busy, why are you calling me?"

"Well," sighed Reid. Luke could hear him shuffling through papers. "It's your day off, right?"

"Yes."

"I have a favor to ask."

"Sure."

"Could you pick up Avery for me? I'm going to be stuck here longer than anticipated and Katie's out of town with Doogie and the kid until Sunday."

Luke laughed. "Did you try Henry?"

There was silence.

"I'm kidding, Reid," Luke grinned into the phone. "And yeah, I can pick up Avery."

"Great. He has some… history, project, thing to finish. It's at the apartment so you can just take him there. Avery has a key."

"Alright, sounds good."

"Thanks," said Reid quickly. Luke heard the roar of the corridor again.

"No problem," he managed before he heard silence.

"TV?"

"Homework."

"… Snack?"

"Alright. A small one!" laughed Luke. Avery was grinning triumphantly and zipping around the kitchen counter to the fridge. Luke rolled his eyes as he dropped Avery's bag onto the dining table, leaning against it as he watched the small Reid look-a-like search for something to nibble on.

An hour later the door opened and an exhausted looking Reid entered the apartment with a sigh to find Avery at the table, swinging his feet in the chair that was too tall for him and doing homework, a half-eaten pop tart on the table beside him. Luke twisted from his curled up position on the couch, some prime time show rerun playing quietly on the TV, to smile at Reid.

"Hey," he said quickly, moving to get up. Reid came around the coffee table toward him, though, and Luke just smiled, settling back into the couch as Reid fell onto the cushion beside him with a thud. Reid leaned back against the couch, head draped over the back and his eyes falling shut. His mouth was tight and for the first time Luke could see the other man's age in his face. He decided to keep that thought to himself.

Instead he turned to Reid, an elbow propped on the back of the couch, his other hand resting on Reid's knee.

"Hey," he said again, quietly, as he reached out and gently stroked Reid's hair.

"Mmgh," was all he got in reply, making him laugh. Luke said nothing more. He tugged at Reid's shoulders gently, turning so he could see the TV and pulling Reid down into his lap. The brunette didn't protest, letting the back of his head rest in the groove of Luke's thighs, an arm slung over his eyes. Luke continued to play with his hair and was fairly certain that the doctor had fallen asleep.

"Done!" shouted Avery. If Reid had been sleeping, he was awake now. He groaned. Luke laughed.

"You sure?" called Reid. Avery nodded. "Words," sighed Reid, his eyes still hidden beneath his sleeve.

"Yes!" laughed Avery. "TV?"

"In your room," replied Reid. Avery stuck out his tongue, only because he knew Reid couldn't see him, before darting off to his bedroom. Luke just laughed, turning his neck to watch the small boy disappear down the hall.

"Thanks," yawned Reid. Luke gently stroked his cheek.

"It was fun," shrugged Luke.

"Hmm."

Luke laughed again. "You gonna fall asleep on me again?"

"Wasn't sleeping."

"Sure you weren't. By the way, you snore."

Reid's mouth turned up into a pleasant smirk.

Silence returned and Luke watched an entire episode of 'Bones' before Reid stirred, his stomach rumbling loud enough for even Luke to hear.

"Mm. Food," said Reid. "Time is it?"

"Uh. Almost six," said Luke.

Reid sighed again, pulling himself up wit a dramatic groan before standing, stretching a little and yawning as he wandered around to the kitchen. Luke turned, hanging on the back of the couch as he watched Reid move through the kitchen in much the same way Avery had earlier. The comparison made Luke smile.

While Reid began to move through the kitchen, Luke stood and looked around for his jacket.

"Lasagna or spaghetti? I'm in a pasta mood," said Reid. When he heard nothing he looked up at Luke. "Hello? Earth to Luke."

"What?"

"Lasagna or spaghetti?" he said again. Luke blinked. He hadn't realized Reid was asking _him. _

_"Why are you asking me?" he asked. Reid gave him a classic 'are you an idiot' expression. _

_"I'm told that asking your guests what they prefer to eat is the 'polite' thing to do," said Reid, rolling his eyes._

_"Since when do you do poli- wait, what? Guest?"_

_"Katie is teaching me," Reid shrugged. "As for 'guest', that is still the term, correct?" said Reid sarcastically. _

_"You want me to stay for dinner?"_

_Reid laughed. "That is the idea. You end up here after dinner enough. What, you think I'm going to kick you out when I know you'll just be back in time for dessert?" he teased with a wink. _

_Luke found himself smiling too wide to say anything. _

_"Unless of course you have some epic Snyder Shindig to run off to," added Reid. _

_"No Snyder dinners tonight," Luke laughed._

_"Well in that case, pick something."_

_"Hmm. Lasagna," said Luke._

_"Spaghetti it is!"_


	25. Chapter 24

"So I was thinking," said Luke quietly, interrupting a length of silence that had been occupied only by the low volume of the TV that Avery was watching cartoons at across the room, perched on the floor with his plate in his lap. The occasional laughter from the boy broke the quiet, but for the most part dinner had been a silent event.

"Should I be worried?"

Luke grinned despite himself and reached to playfully slap Reid behind the head.

"Don't try to be cute."

Reid cast him a flirty grin and wiggled his eyes brows. iWho says I have to try?/i they read.

"Tomorrow night," laughed Luke, shaking his head and carrying on with his initial thought. "I know you get off work early tomorrow, and I have the evening free, too, so I was thinking that, you know, maybe we could…" he trailed.

"Maybe we could…?" questioned Reid, gesturing with his fork for Luke to continue.

"You know… go out."

"Like a date?"

"That's how relationships start, don't they?"

Reid shrugged, eyes turned to his food again, though regardless of his attempts to seem indifferent, the pleasant grin on his face said otherwise.

"I was thinking we could do dinner someplace nice, maybe somewhere with live music or something," mused Luke enthusiastically.

"And where do you suppose we are going to find live music in Oakdale?" asked the ever cynical Reid.

"True," Luke agreed. "Well then maybe something simple, like Metro, or the Lakeview."

"Metro," said Reid.

"Alright," Luke laughed. "Metro then."

"Fine, but you're paying," said Reid seriously. Luke laughed and hit him in the arm again. "Goodness, you're violent!" teased Reid.

"I see how it is, you're just using me for my money," grinned Luke.

"Of course," said Reid, deadpan. Luke just rolled his eyes. "And what do you propose we do iafter/i we eat?" said Reid innocently, though really it wasn't all that innocent.

"Well," blushed Luke, the one with any real innocence, "I thought maybe you could call Katie to watch Avery for the evening… we could go out early, maybe… have the place to ourselves for a few hours." As he spoke, his voice low and full of the confidence Reid was so damn attracted to, Luke's fingers idly made their way to Reid's on top of the table, dragging lightly over each finger and then the top of his hand before smoothing their way up his arm. Reid had to consciously tell himself not to react too obviously.

"I like the way you think, Mr. Snyder," Reid replied with a wicked smile and a seductive tone. Luke grinned widely, tilting his head instinctively just as Reid moved forward, taking Luke's chin between his fingers and pulling him forward in a simple but melting kiss.

Clang.

Startled, the two men glanced up, red in the face and trying not to laugh at Avery, who stood beside the table with his fork in his hand, having apparently hit it on the table to gather their attention. He was giving them a classic, i"Are you serious?"/i look that reminded Luke instantly of Reid. They tried their best not to laugh.

"Hi," said Reid, biting back his smile. Luke covered his mouth with his hand to keep quiet.

"Gross," said Avery, rolling his eyes. Luke finally let out a quick, breathy laugh. "Dessert now?"

Reid laughed as well, though his was much more controlled than Luke's. He climbed off his stool and eyed Avery for a moment.

"Let me guess… ice cream?"

Avery's face lit up and he nodded violently. "Yes!" he said happily. "Sundaes," he then clarified with a large smile that was no more innocent than his uncle's.


	26. Chapter 25

Avery had already run off to the living room with his sundae and Reid was working on the final touches to his and Luke's when he felt Luke's arms snake around his middle, his chin hooking over Reid's shoulder.

"Fine, I'll pay," Luke said, kissing Reid's cheek.

"I was only kidding, you know. I _am_ a neurosurgeon. I'm not exactly broke," commented Reid. He could feel Luke smiling against his neck.

"I know, but this is my idea. I want to."

"Well since you asked so nicely…" Reid laughed. Before he could say anything more on the subject his phone went off, the smooth acoustic melody of a band Luke didn't quite recognizing ringing through the kitchen. At least it wasn't his pager, Luke realized quickly, catching himself before allowing the annoyed groan that had instantly built up in his chest to leave his lips. Even as Reid pulled the phone from his back pocket and held it to his ear, Luke didn't release him.

"Hello?" Reid said into the cell phone. "Hey," he laughed casually. "I was just about to call you."

Luke relaxed and smiled. "Hi Katie," he called loudly into the phone. Reid turned to him and rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, Luke is so rude," he teased, and Luke could hear Katie laugh and shout 'Hi Luke' back.

The two friends' conversation was short but to the point, as conversations with Reid typically were. He was able to slip in his request for Katie to take Avery the following evening, which Katie happily accepted. She asked when she could expect them to pick him up again and when Reid faltered on an exact time, she quickly picked up on the hint.

"Oh! Oh, don't worry about it. I'm sure it will be late, Avery will be exhausted. He can crash in the guest room if that's easier on you," she insisted, the not-so-subtle mischief in her voice. Reid smirked happily, letting out an appreciative laugh.

"I love you, Katie Perreti," he chuckled.

Reid said goodnight and hung up, turning in the arms of an anxious Luke and wrapping his own around the blonde's slim waist, smiling quite happily back at him.

"So?" Luke questioned, smiling with knowing anticipation.

"So," Reid began slowly, tightening his fingers against Luke's waist. "Katie is going to make up the guest room for Avery tomorrow night. You know, since we'll be out late. She thinks it's a bad idea for us to try and pick him up and take him home after his bed time," he shrugged as though this were perfectly ordinary. For a moment Luke's face brightened, but he contained himself, clearing his throat and biting back the smile. Barely.

"Sounds reasonable," he nodded. Reid laughed at the younger man's inability to hide his affection.

"C'mon," said Reid with a gentle laugh, kissing Luke soundly but shortly on the mouth before releasing his hold. He turned back to the counter, dropping spoons into each bowl and handing one to Luke. "Dessert time."

They headed over to the couch, both sitting easily with their feet propped up on the coffee table. Avery sat in front of the table, leaning back on it and staring at the television. Discovery Channel was doing a week-long feature on deep-sea creatures, and the young boy was fascinated. Reid was just glad that it wasn't cartoons or Disney or something equally ridiculous.

"Alright, bed," said Reid shortly after nine-thirty. Avery frowned disapprovingly but Reid only had to turn his head and give him a look to get the curly-haired boy to agree. Reid gathered up their dishes, dropping them in the sink before following Avery down the hall.

"Good night, Luke!" Avery called just before he rounded the corner. Luke sat up and smiled.

"Good night, Avery. Sweet dreams," he answered. Reid rolled his eyes, though smiled nonetheless.

A few minutes later Reid returned, falling gently into the cushions beside Luke, an arm resting behind the blonde's shoulders.

"So about tomorrow," said Luke almost instantly. Again Reid tried to seem annoyed, though it was hard to hide the smile. "I was thinking that I could just meet you here and then we could drive to Metro together. How does that sound?"

"Sounds fine," shrugged Reid. Luke rolled his eyes at Reid's attempted display of disinterest, but said nothing against it. Instead he simply curled lower onto the couch and into Reid's side, eyes falling to the episode of Myth Busters that had come on after the deep-sea special.

It was only an hour or so before Luke decided he should get going. He had meetings most of the morning concerning other projects with his foundation. Reid didn't fight him, at least not too much, before they both stood and Luke made his way toward his coat. He shrugged it on while Reid stood against the doorframe, just smirking at him with dark, hungry eyes, arms crossed over his slender chest. Luke couldn't help but blush.

"What?" he asked, slowly stepping toward Reid, who straightened and reached for him, quickly taking hold of Luke's wrists and pulling them flush together.

"Nothing," he answered quietly, releasing Luke's hands and choosing to cup his face instead. Not another word was spoken as Reid simply stared at Luke for a moment before lightly pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. He then kissed the other corner, the attention and intimacy of the small action causing Luke's face to burn red again. "So," said Reid, pressing a kiss fully to Luke's lips. "Tomorrow night it is?" Another kiss, this one lingering.

When he pulled away, Luke's eyes were half-closed and slightly dazed. He smiled, finding Reid's eyes.

"Tomorrow night it is," he nodded, hands holding onto Reid's upper arms and pulling him forward into a kiss again. They stood there for a good five minutes, kissing lazily in the doorway. "Mm, I better go," Luke said regretfully, knowing they should stop before their 'innocent' kiss got carried away. "Tomorrow night," he said again, as a reminder to not only Reid but himself as well.

"Uuugh, I guess," whined Reid with a laugh, kissing Luke gently again. "How about… six o'clock?"

Luke nodded. "Sounds perfect." Another kiss. "Good night," he whispered. Kiss.

"Mm, good night."

Kiss.

Finally Luke pulled away with a sad laugh, opening the door and smiling happily at Reid before stepping out and shutting it behind him.


	27. Chapter 26

As promised Katie was at Reid's by five thirty with Jacob on his hip, smiling a bit too much as she greeted Reid. Avery ran past, grabbing a book from the living room and waving hello before sprinting back into his bedroom.

"He's just about packed," Reid grinned, watching the short brunette disappear again.

"Oh, no rush," said Katie. There was a pause, and when Reid glanced up at her again, she was smiling far too widely. He took a step back. "So you and Luke," she sighed pleasantly, leaning on the counter beside Reid. "I have to admit, even I didn't see that coming. Well, at first. Obviously I've seen it for a while," she rambled. Reid laughed.

"Yeah, well, things change," he shrugged.

Avery wandered back into the main part of the apartment a moment later, his bag over his shoulder and a wide smile on his face.

"Ready to go, bud?" asked Katie. Avery nodded enthusiastically.

"You behave," said Reid mock-seriously before breaking out into a smile. Avery grinned at him. "Have fun you guys."

"You, too," said Katie with a wink as she ushered Avery toward the door. Reid cast her a warning look but she merely laughed it off, shouting 'goodbye' and shutting the door.

As soon as the door clicked shut, Reid raced into his bedroom. He had already showered and had started to lay out clothes, though honestly he had no idea what he was doing. "Nice but casual." What the hell did that mean? Reid groaned, running his fingers through his damp curls and scanning the contents of his closet one more time. Finally he dropped a few items onto the bed and hastily began to change.

With about seven minutes to spare Reid wandered into his living room, carefully rolling up the sleeves of his dressy maroon shirt, the top button undone, and tucking it into his fitted black jeans before adjusting the belt on his hips. He double checked that his nice winter coat was still hanging on the back of the couch before turning back into his room and through to his private bathroom, taking a final look at himself in the mirror. His eyes trailed from his dress shoes to his neatly tamed auburn locks. Once satisfied, he sighed contently, flipping off the lights and moving back into the main part of the apartment.

He spent the next five minutes or so sipping coffee at the table, tapping his fingers against his thigh and trying to figure out why in the hell he was so damn nervous. He'd been on plenty of dates in the past but none had taken a toll on his nerves quite like tonight.

Before he could find an answer there was a knock at the door. It creaked open and Luke's head peaked inside cautiously. Reid stood and Luke smiled at him, stepping in bashfully.

Reid's breath suddenly caught.

From day one Reid had been unable to deny that Luke was attractive. Back in January he'd had longer hair, Reid recalled, long enough to tuck perfectly behind his ears. He had only recently cut it, short around the sides and slightly longer on top, allowing him to run gel through it and give it that bed-head look that suited his youthful face so well. Tonight he was wearing dark slim-cut blue jeans and a button down light blue shirt and dress shoes. At the moment he also wore a dark gray dress coat, perfect for the cold that was sweeping through the city this time of year. All in all he looked, well, perfect. Then again, Luke looked perfect in just about anything.

Reid realized he was staring.

He cleared his throat, laughing a bit in embarrassment and stepping toward his date.

"Hey," he said awkwardly. Luke laughed.

"Hey yourself," he smiled, stepping forward and kissing Reid. "You look handsome."

"Speak for yourself," said Reid in a flirty voice. They both grinned like fools at each other.

"Ready to go?"

Reid nodded, following Luke to the door and grabbing up his own coat, tugging it on and grabbing his keys before allowing Luke to lead him out into the cool night.


	28. Chapter 27

Metro proved to be just the right choice to fill Luke's appetite for a real date with Reid. While ice cream with Avery and walks around Old Town after work were always wonderful, this was their first time actually sitting down and enjoying a real meal at a real restaurant. Oh, and the most important factor; the were _alone_.

They arrived shortly after six, the hostess immediately greeting Luke warmly and assuring him that his table had been reserved. Reid raised an eyebrow and Luke waved him off with an embarrassed smile. Their waiter was an older gentleman who apparently already knew Luke. He was polite and proper but with a subtle sense of humor that even Reid appreciated.

"So what shall it be, gentleman?" he asked as he brought them their drinks.

"Do you know what you want, Reid?" asked Luke, closing his own menu in front of him.

"Ah, I'll have the grilled radicchio salad to start, the baked lasagna-"

"Would you like mashed, scalloped or a baked potato with that, sir?"

"Baked. Loaded," Reid answered easily, never looking up at the waiter.

"And for you-"

"Ah, also, the calamari sampler and French onion soup."

The waiter blinked before his beard-covered lips turned up in a gentle smirk.

"I didn't realize you were expecting a third guest," he winked. Before Reid could comment he had turned to Luke, taking his much simpler order. "I'll be right out with your appetizers," he said pleasantly. Once he'd stepped away, Luke began to laugh into his hand.

"Wow, I know you love food, but goodness," he teased. Reid, who would not apologize for his love of all things edible, merely shrugged.

"What? It all looked too good to say no to. And by the way, that waiter is getting a lousy tip."

"Oh, you loved it Reid."

Reid smirked over his glass, raising it to his lips silently.

The food came and conversation was had as Reid cleared through his salad and soup, begrudgingly sharing the calamari with Luke ("Since you're paying…") and starting into his lasagna with no reserve. Luke picked at his house salad and grilled chicken with amusement, more content with watching Reid, and wondering where all that food went, than eating his own.

Idle chit chat, mostly about their jobs and Avery and Luke's own siblings, filling the rest of the meal. It was pleasant, flirty, fun and educational. They were learning little things with each moment, be it Reid's gradual understanding of what exactly Luke did for a living or Luke's realization that Reid was ambidextrous from watching him cut his lasagna. The details on their own were quite pointless, but added together they began to form a much clearer image of both men to the other. It was, for lack of a better word, [i]nice[/i].

As the evening continued and eight o'clock nearly, the flirty jokes had become much more suggestive, legs were closer together under the table, and the glances held far more longing than when the night had begun. Both were quite aware of the plan in place, the vaguely spoken agreement that tonight was finally the first night they could spend together. As the thought wore at them both, the anxiety and anticipation began to set in.

What they didn't take into account, however, was that the universe was hardly fair; things never worked quite as one planned them to.

The slice of triple fudge cake Reid insisted on getting and Luke insisted they share had just arrived when Reid's phone started buzzing.

"Hospital?" frowned Luke.

"Better not be, I told them I wasn't on call," he frowned, pulling out the device and eying it curiously. "It's Katie," he explained, suddenly looking worried. "Hey, Katie-"

Luke listened as much as he could to the conversation taking place, listening to the frustrated sighs and watching as Reid pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Does he have a fever?" Reid was asking her. "Yeah, no, that's fine. Katie, Katie, seriously. It's okay, I'll be there in twenty minutes. Alright, yeah. Okay, bye."

"Avery?"

Reid nodded. "She thinks he's getting a cold or that maybe something they ate tonight didn't agree with him. She's afraid of Jacob getting sick and figured Avery should probably sleep in his own bed if he's ill anyway."

Luke could only nod in understanding.

"Hey," said Reid, getting Luke's attention and taking his hand on top of the table. Luke looked up to see him smiling apologetically at him. "I'm sorry, I know this isn't what we had planned for tonight."

Luke shook his head. "No, really, Reid. It's alright," he said sincerely, squeezing Reid's hand. "C'mon, I'll go with you to get him."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely," smiled Luke.

…

They got a to-go box for the cake, of course, and were pulling into Katie's driveway in no time. She apologized again and again for ruining their plans and walked with them to the front of the building as Reid carried a cold-medicine-induced sleeping Avery out to the car, shouting one more apology as they drove off.

Back at his place, Reid helped Avery pull off his shoes and socks and tucked him into bed, still in his jeans and t-shirt. Reid smiled as he pressed a kiss to Avery's warm forehead, reminded of their first evening in Oakdale.

When he came back down the hall he found Luke making coffee in his kitchen. He had to pause for a moment, admiring the way Luke made himself at home so easily. He was moving to the cabinet to pull down two mugs, including the one he knew was Reid's favorite, humming some random tune to himself in the process.

"You're humming?" grinned Reid, his hands finding his pockets as he walked into the kitchen. Luke turned around and blushed before moving back to the coffee pot as the timer went off.

"I think I get it from my Grandma Emma," he laughed quietly, filling both mugs with the dark brown liquid. "So it's just a cold?" he asked, adding just the right amount of cream and sugar to both drinks.

"Seems to be," Reid nodded. "He has some medicine in him, and sleep will help."

"That's good," said Luke, walking over to the couch with both mugs. Reid joined him and happily took his mug, carefully sipping the hot drink and sighing contently.

"Thank you," he said.

Luke smiled sweetly, settling into the couch with his shoulder pressed firmly into Reid's. "Anytime."


	29. Chapter 28

"How is Avery doing?" Luke asked easily into the phone, held to his ear by his shoulder. He stood in his office at Grimaldi Shipping, aimlessly walking through the room and pretending to read the papers in his hand.

"He's better. I think he's mostly upset that he won't get to miss school on Monday," Reid grinned. He was at the hospital enjoying a microwave dinner for lunch. "Katie's with him now, I guess she left Jacob with Hank and what's-her-name for the afternoon."

"Barbara," Luke corrected with a knowing grin.

"Yeah, that lady."

Luke laughed, moving toward his desk and sitting on the edge.

"So what are your plans tonight?" asked Reid.

"Working," Luke sighed. "And I promised Natalie and Ethan I'd take them to a movie."

"Ah," said Reid, trying not to sound disappointed.

"What about you?" Luke inquired.

"Me? Probably reading, and taking care of a sick child," he shrugged, earning a sympathetic laugh from Luke.

"Ah, the life of a single parent," he smiled. Reid's lips turned up in a smile as well.

"The life indeed," he sighed contently. "Alright then, what about tomorrow? It's Sunday, so I know you're not working," he added quickly.

"No work," Luke confirmed with a laugh. "I'm having lunch with my Grandmother, but I'll be free the rest of the evening. Why?"

"Avery misses you," Reid said immediately, earning a laugh from Luke almost instantly.

"Ah, Avery misses me, huh?"

"Yes. Immensely. I think he's going through Luke-withdrawal," Reid continued to tease.

"Well, we can't have that now, can we?"

"Not at all. So you'll come over?"

Luke laughed. "Of course. What time?"

"Ah," Reid shrugged, leaning back in his chair. "How about six? I think Avery said something about making pizza."

"Sounds fun," said Luke. "I'll be there."

"You better be," grinned Reid. Luke rolled his eyes.

"Well I better get back to this paperwork," said Luke. "But I'll call you later, okay?"

"Alright," said Reid. "And before I forget, I had the displeasure of running into your mother today," he began, earning a sigh from Luke that he ignored. "She was visiting Noah and gave me grief about how you haven't visited in a few days. Not that I'm giddy about you spending time with him or anything," he admitted, this time earning a smile from the face on the other end of the line, "but is everything alright?"

Luke sighed, impressed that Reid cared and was handling this so maturely, and wishing he was able to do the same. "Things are fine. It's just been… I don't know, awkward?"

"I get that," said Reid carefully.

"You think I should visit him, don't you?"

"I think you shouldn't leave things hanging," Reid clarified. "I think you need to tie off any loose ends, save yourself the grief."

Luke silently nodded, pausing a moment.

"You're right. Maybe I'll stop by tomorrow before I come over," he said.

"I think that's a good idea," said Reid, amazed with how easy it was to say that; amazed that he trusted Luke enough to say it. "As long as you aren't late to dinner. I think it would break Avery's heart."

Luke laughed loudly, grateful for the humor.

"Well we can't have that," he chuckled. "I promise I'll be on time."

"Good," grinned Reid. "Alright, I'll let you get back to work. I'll talk to you tonight."

"Sounds good. Bye."

"Bye."


	30. Chapter 29

There was nothing like a Lucinda Walsh pep talk to make one feel as though they could do just about anything. Luke had met his Grandmother at the Lakeview just after noon for lunch, as they did at least once every other week. Sometimes they could only spare a few minutes and a cup of coffee, other days they spent hours chatting about work, Luke's parents, Noah; Lucinda was probably the only family member Luke felt comfortable opening up to about everything going on his life. Most of the time.

Today, though, he'd arrived in the hopes that it would be a shorter meeting with idle chit chat, that Lucinda wouldn't ask the questions he already knew she would and that he'd be able to get away with skirting around answers. Ha - not likely with Lucinda Walsh.

"So how is Noah doing?" Lucinda asked casually, poking at a chicken salad disinterestedly with her fork and eying her grandson with a knowing smile. "I keep meaning stop by, bring him some… some books! Or movies or something," she laughed loudly.

"He's doing really good," Luke said through half-smiling lips.

"Ah," said Lucinda softly. "Good, good. That's what we like to hear," she mused. "So tell me, Luke, when did you last speak to Noah?"

Luke glanced up over his fork, debating whether or not to bring it to his lips, but that would only be delaying the inevitable. He sighed.

"Last week," he admitted.

"Oh, last week," she repeated, obviously not surprised regardless of how much she tried to appear so. "Why so long?" she asked, dragging out her vowels.

"I just-" Luke frowned. "I don't know what to say to him."

"What do you [i]want[/i] to say to him?"

Luke's eyes fell, as did his shoulders.

"Alright, let's simplify this, shall we, darling?" said Lucinda pointedly, leaning forward and folding her hands gracefully on the table. "Do you still love Noah?"

"Of course," Luke answered almost defensively.

"Hmm," said Lucinda. "But you don't want to be with him? You're not [i]in[/i] love with him?"

There was a pause and Luke avoided his Grandmother's eyes, but he couldn't keep it up for long before he meeting her eyes sadly.

"No. I don't, and… I'm not," he said quietly, amazed by how wonderful it felt to say it out loud.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with a handsome doctor friend of yours, would it?" she inquired, sounding so innocent in her question but Luke knew better.

"Grandmother!" he whispered loudly, blushing furiously.

"Oh, don't try to deny it!" she said happily. "I've seen you two, prancing through these hallways after a meeting, in which you couldn't stop staring at each other," she explained. Luke started to smile. "Ah! See? I'm right, aren't I?"

"Alright, fine," Luke laughed gently, still red in the face. "Yes… it does have something to do with Reid."

"Just something, hmm?"

"Okay, okay. A lot to do with Reid," he smiled, dimples pronounced against his ivory skin.

Lucinda found herself smiling widely in return, leaning back with satisfaction and taking in the sight. "Ah, it is so good to see that smile of yours again," she smiled happily. "And I hate to ruin it, but I have to ask you, darling," she said seriously, sitting up again. "But does [i]Noah[/i] know about this, change of heart of yours?"

As she predicted, Luke's smile faltered.

"Not really," he said honestly. "He knows things aren't the same, but-"

"But not about your new hot young man?"

"Grandmother!"

"Oh, my dear Luke. I may be old but I am not so old as to overlook how handsome Dr. Oliver is," she said matter-of-factly.

Luke chuckled. "You are horrible, Grandmother."

"Yes, well," Lucinda winked. "Well this has been lovely," she said, glancing down at their nearly cleared plates. "But I must be back to the office. And I'm sure you have important things to do today as well," she added not so subtly.

With an appreciative smile, Luke rose and walked around to kiss his Grandmother on the cheek, beaming at her with love and renewed confidence. "Actually, I do."


	31. Chapter 30

Two phone calls and couple of messages passed by word of mouth through mutual friends was hardly the presence Noah deserved from Luke, and Luke knew it. Regardless of where they stood right now, Noah was recovering from major surgery and needed the support of his friends and family, which in a nutshell mostly consisted of Luke. As he entered the hospital for the first time in almost a week for reasons other than business, Luke could feel the guilt sitting in his stomach uneasily, nagging at him, asking why he had taken so long to make this visit. He and Reid had been, well, he supposed they could call it dating by now, for nearly two weeks. The last time he had stopped in to see Noah he hadn't stayed long and Alison had been there most of the time, giving them little time to talk. Luke and Reid had also been in the very early stages of their relationship, not that they weren't still, but it had been much more innocent and experimental. Now, things were beginning to get serious and Luke knew without a doubt where he wanted to be. He also knew, though, that it was unfair to Noah, whom he'd shared so much love and so many trials with over the years, to leave him out of the loop. People were starting to hear about Luke and Reid's blooming relationship and the last thing Luke wanted was for Noah to hear it second hand. No, this was something he had to say himself.

If he could.

Noah's door was slightly ajar, and Luke could hear music inside. He knocked twice before carefully pushing it open and peering inside with an apologetic smile. He took in Noah, still in his hospital gown and with a fine layer of hair on his head, thicker and darker than when Luke had last seen him. He had a portable DVD player in his lap and was smiling at the screen, clearly amused by whatever he was watching. He heard the knock, though, and glanced up, his face twisting uncertainly when he saw Luke, making the blonde's stomach turn.

"Hey, Noah," Luke said nervously, stepping into the room and putting his hands in his pockets. Noah shut the DVD player, avoiding Luke's eyes. "I'm sorry I haven't been by lately."

"Yeah, it's, uh… it's been a while," Noah said sadly. It was silent a moment more and then Noah let out a strangled sigh. "Have you been avoiding me, Luke?" he asked point-blank, earning a shocked, guilty expression from Luke.

"No, Noah, that's not it, I just…" he trailed off, wishing he'd had at least a little time, maybe some small talk, to prepare himself for this conversation. "I didn't know what to do, Noah, what I would say."

"Your absence has made it pretty clear what you want to say, Luke," said Noah bitterly. "So why don't you just get it over with?"

Luke hadn't expected it to hurt this much; he felt as though he could break down into tears at any moment.

"Noah, please," he said, resisting the urge to reach for the brunette's hand, wondering why just being around Noah made a part of him fall back into the way things had been so easily. "This isn't easy for me either," he said sincerely.

Noah looked up, meeting Luke's sad eyes with forlorn ones of his own. "I know," he sighed, "I'm sorry. I just hate that you haven't been around. I wish you could have been here for some of my appointments, and I see Casey and Alison all the time and I miss when the four of us used to hang out. I just miss having you around."

"I know, Noah. I miss you, too."

"But it's not the same."

"No, Noah. It's not," Luke admitted, recalling his grandmother's words for strength. Noah's jaw clenched, as it always did when he tried to hide his emotions. He'd never been good at showing what he felt, and that wasn't going to change now. But Luke knew. "I…" Luke started again, choking on the next words that tried to escape his lips. He cleared his throat, taking a deep breath. "I've met someone, Noah."

There. He said it.

His breath caught and he was unable to do anything but watch for Noah's reaction. What he saw didn't surprise him, just as his words didn't appear to surprise Noah. Quietly, Noah nodded.

"I understand, Luke," he said, though Luke wondered if he meant it.

"Noah," Luke pleaded. "I love you, a part of me is always going to love you-"

"Please, Luke, don't," said Noah, his voice attempting to sound strong and even angry, but his wet eyes said otherwise.

Luke could only nod. "I'm sorry, Noah."

"Me, too."

It was four o'clock when Luke got back to his mother's house, visibly exhausted to the point that Lily opened her mouth to speak happily with him about his day, only to change her mind with a frown, unable to do anything but watch him slowly make his way upstairs.

In his room Luke found himself staring at the picture of Noah and him on the shelf above his desk, the CDs and movies and books that belonged to Noah piled into a box on the floor. He turned away angrily, letting out a depressed sigh, hastily throwing his coat onto the bed and stripping off the rest of his clothes. He grabbed the towel from the hook on the back of his door and with heavy steps entered his en suite bathroom. The shower was on within moments, hot water spraying over the tile floor and glass door. Draping the towel over the toilet with little care, Luke stepped into the shower, rubbing his face and allowing the hot spray to pinch at his cool skin, loosening the muscles with just enough pressure to remind him he was still there. As the water fell, so did the tears. For twenty minutes he just stood there, arm braced against the tiled wall in front of him, willing the water to wash away his confusion.

An hour after that, fully dressed and in his car, driving to Reid's, Luke was all smiles. Apparently allowing himself to finally break down, to physically grieve for the loss he'd barely had time to recognize, had done him good.

"Luke!" a very excited Avery exclaimed, answering the door after just one knock.

"Hey Avery," Luke laughed. "Where's Reid?" he asked, looking around the living room and kitchen, which was quite noticeably Reid-less.

Avery pointed down the hall.

"Hold on!" Reid shouted from his room, followed a few moments later by his footsteps as he walked barefoot into the main part of the apartment. "Hey," he grinned widely, immediately walking over to Luke and kissing him hello.

"Hey," Luke smiled back, bashful and pretty as ever. "What were you doing?"

"Changing shirts," he said, smirking and eyes instantly turning to Avery. "[i]Someone[/i] made a mess opening the sauce," he laughed. Luke watched as Avery shrugged his shoulders innocently before returning to the counter, where sure enough there was evidence of a spill on the counter, a stool and the floor. Avery grabbed a rag and went back to cleaning up, though Luke wasn't sure if he was helping or simply making things worse.

"Sorry for the chaos," Reid laughed apologetically, walking with Luke into the kitchen.

Luke gazed around at the mess, Avery attempting to remedy it, and Reid's amused face taking in the same sight. Taking Reid's hand with a gentle squeeze, he smiled.

"Don't apologize," he said. "I love this chaos."


	32. Chapter 31

"Avery!"

The shout seemed to suspend in the air and the world moved in slow motion. Reid's voice startled Luke and he glanced up from his current place of crouching beside the island counter, just in time to see a jar of sauce tumbling down beside him, it's contents spilling out of the glass and directly into his face. The thick jar made a loud thud, but didn't break against the tile floor. Luke shut his eyes on instinct just in time, feeling the cold red sauce as it coated his hair and dripped down his face.

The next thing he heard was laughter.

Using the back of his hand to clear the mess from his face, he looked up to see Avery sitting on the stool, eyes wide and hands covering his mouth. Realizing the laughter was obviously not coming from the young boy, Luke turned to Reid, who was leaning on the counter with one arm for support and raising his hand to try and stifle his outburst when he realized Luke was looking at him.

Stunned, Luke just sat there on the floor for a moment, vaguely registering Avery's repetition of "Sorry! Sorry! Luke! Sorry!" though acutely aware of the rumbling in Reid's chest. The older man's face had broken out in a wide smile that he couldn't fully hide with his hands, fine lines framing his eyes handsomely.

"You think this is funny?" Luke asked, trying to be serious but he couldn't help but smile, wiping away at the sauce again with a disgusted look as he felt it matting his hair and dripping down his back.

Reid shook his head, unable to answer verbally for fear he would simply start laughing harder. Refusing to give Reid the upper hand in this somewhat embarrassing situation for too long, Luke did the only thing he could think of; he reached up into his hair, cupped his fingers, gathered a decent amount of the red mush in his hands, and promptly flung it at Reid.

It hit him on the chin and neck, dribbling down the front of his shirt.

And it quickly shut him up.

Avery's eyes widened so much they threatened to pop out of his head as he glanced back and forth from his uncle to Luke, who stared silently with blank faces. Then the smirks began to form and the laughter escaped. The young boy finally inhaled, though he didn't relax for long, tensing again suddenly and shutting his eyes as this time [i]he[/i] was on the receiving end of a rather wet and clumpy handful of tomato sauce.

Eyes closed, Avery smiled, licking away some of the sauce from his lips. He wiped it from his eyes and looked to see Luke laughing, pointing at Reid who was looking up and whistling innocently.

"Reid!" he shrieked with amusement, flicking some of the sauce back at him.

Laughing loudly, for it was impossible to be discreet or polite in this situation, Reid held up an arm to block the sauce, shaking his head.

"Alright, alright!" he chuckled, reaching a hand out to help Luke to his feet.

As Luke rose, Reid stepped forward, his foot landing right in the sauce, and suddenly his leg was coming out from under him and he was falling backward. Luke reacted quickly, tightening his grip on Reid's hand. It didn't do anything except maybe lessen the force behind the fall. Either way, Reid ended up on his ass, Luke crouching above him and Avery nearly falling off his stool with laughter.

"Oh, you are both [i]so[/i] going to get it!" Reid shouted, pulling himself to his feet as Avery let out a small squeal, jumping from his stool and running away from Reid.

"Run, Avery, run!" Luke yelled between breathless laughter, pushing Avery along with Reid right behind them.

Reid had finally caught Avery, grabbing him by the waist and swinging him around once before setting him back on the floor, wondering when the boy had gotten so big that Reid couldn't do that as easily as he once could. He also managed to snag Luke by the waist, rubbing his sauce-covered hair against Luke's cheek and neck, making the blond squirm with giggling, unable to push Reid away.

With the silliness out of the way, though each still covered in sauce at this point, the three of them set to actually making the dang pizza they'd started on nearly an hour ago, using their [i]third[/i] jar of sauce that night. Avery placed the pepperoni's and Reid made a face behind his back at how picky he was being about where to place the topping, making Luke chuckle to himself. Once everything was just the way Avery wanted it, from the cheese and pepperoni to the mushrooms and green peppers, Reid helped him carefully lower it into the oven, high-fiving proudly at their accomplishment.

"Finally," Reid sighed, slumping theatrically onto a stool. For a short moment they stood in calming silence.

"Gross," said Avery, breaking the trance as he touched his hair, the curls thick with tomato sauce.

"We've got forty minutes til that pizza is done. How about we get you cleaned up, hmm?" he suggested and Avery nodded, more than happy to agree. Luke leaned on the counter, watching as Avery walked as though he had sauce in his shoes (mostly for effect, though he probably did) and laughing gently at the sight, Reid ushering him down the hall and telling him not to touch the walls with his greasy hands.

A few minutes later Reid returned with the mop and some rags from the hall closet.

"Need some help?" Luke asked.

"Um, sure," said Reid, analyzing the amazingly limited mess they had made. "I think most of the sauce ended up on us, though," he laughed.

"I think you're right," Luke grinned, taking a rag and ringing it in the sink.

Together it took them just over five minutes to clean off the small island counter, the front of the fridge and the floor. Luke had insisted on doing the last part himself.

"We don't want you falling and bruising your ass again," he winked, taking the mop from Reid, who didn't look amused.

"Keep it up and we'll see just whose ass is bruised by the end of the night," he threatened with a predatory grin, causing Luke to brush prettily, though he simply wiggled his hips and rolled his eyes, hardly worried. Reid couldn't resist, coming up behind Luke as he finished with the floor and smacking him playfully.

Luke turned with a stunned face though a smile tugging at his lips.

"You're lucky I don't want to make another mess or I'd slap you with this rag," he said, pulling a rag out of the soapy sink and dropping it back in. Reid just laughed, finishing up with the counter.

Once they were done they noticed the sound of the shower running in the main bathroom and were reminded that they, too, were quite still quite dirty.

"If you want to shower I can lend you some clothes," Reid suggested. "We've still got… twenty-eight minutes til the pizza is done, and that kid takes forever," he grinned.

"That sounds great, actually," said Luke, rolling his shoulders and cringing at the sauce he could feel still sliding slowly down his back. "This is disgusting," he laughed.

"Alright, come on," Reid said, laughing as well as he led Luke down the hall to his bedroom.

This wasn't Luke's first time in the room, though it was certainly different now. The last time he'd been in here there had been unopened boxes everywhere and he was barely even tolerated by Reid, or so he thought. Now the room was fully furnished and looking so much more like a home than Luke was honestly expecting. It was still simple and minimal, but personal nonetheless.

Reid was pulling fresh towels from the closet while Luke took a moment to glance about the room. He was in the process of admiring the bed when Reid stepped up behind him, sweetly wrapping his arms around Luke's waist and resting his chin on his shoulder from behind.

"So what do you think?" he whispered, placing a kiss on Luke's neck.

Luke sighed gently. "I think," he began thoughtfully, "that I wish I would have seen this room a week ago," he whispered back, arms lying over Reid's, squeezing his hands gently and pressing his back into Reid's chest.

"Mmm," Reid hummed in his ear, mouth hot against his neck. "I wish that, too."

For a brief moment they stood there silently, holding each other in the middle of the dimly lit room. Reid was the first to move, slowly and carefully, his hands sliding to hold Luke's hips and his lips finding the cool skin of Luke's neck again. He didn't care if he could smell (and occasionally taste) the sauce that still clung to their hair and bodies. All Reid cared about was kissing Luke.

The sensation of warm lips on his neck sent chills down Luke's spine and he inhaled sharply, responding immediately to the sensual touch. He allowed Reid to tease at his neck for only a few moments longer, though, before turning in his arms and capturing lips with lips.

Reid seemed to appreciate the move, tugging harder at Luke's hips until their groins and chests were flush together. Luke cupped Reid's face possessively in his hands, the kiss growing with each suck and nibble until tongues were suddenly entangled and where one's mouth ended and the other's began was hard to tell.

It was only a matter of seconds before Luke found himself pressed back against the wall beside the bathroom door, Reid standing against him with impossible closeness. The older man's hands had since traveled up to Luke's face, one wrapped behind his neck to keep him steady and close.

The initial kiss had created a spark, fueled by the undeniable want and the waiting that had accompanied it for weeks. Three weeks was all it had been; three weeks since they'd opened up and invited the other into their lives, their hearts, but it had been a far greater span of time that the passion had been brewing, bubbling just beneath the surface, begging to be released and threatening to explode.

"Reid," Luke moaned into Reid's lips as the other man's hands began to travel, pressing firmly over Luke's shoulders and then his chest and waist, making their way back to his hips and holding him against the wall. Reid certainly had the advantage for the moment and he knew it as he moved against Luke, rotating his hips in small circles, the friction from their jeans against their groins earning hisses of pleasure from both men. Even through the layers of clothes separating their skin, Luke could still feel Reid hard against his thigh and he could feel himself growing equally as hard as Reid continued to gently grind against him, mouths still tangled in a scorching kiss.

Luke pulled Reid closer (if that were even possible) by the waist, skimming his hand downward until he snagged the hem of Reid's shirt, twisting his fingers beneath the fabric until finally found skin. He could feel Reid's muscles clench at the warm touch, his fingers trailing over his abs and stomach, lingering on the space just above the waist of his jeans.

The simple touches were enough to temporarily distract Reid, his head swimming in a thick fog and his body reacting on instinct. He broke the kiss, gasping against Luke's mouth as the blonde's fingers continued to play along his beltline. Without words he urged Luke on, pressing the growing bulge of his pants into Luke's hand again and digging his fingers into Luke's sides through his shirt. Luke didn't need any more encouragement than that, dragging his hand downward along the outside of Reid's jeans, cupping Reid's hard cock and palming at it gently through the thick fabric.

"Jesus, Luke," Reid moaned, dropping his head into the crevice of Luke's neck and rocking his hips into Luke's hand. He wrapped his arms further around the younger man, squeezing his ass.

"Ahh, [i]Reid[/i]," Luke gasped hotly in Reid's ear, his fingers moving faster over Reid's cock. He could feel his own pressing uncomfortably into the zipper of his jeans, agonizingly hard against Reid's hip.

Thoughts were gone and only emotions remained, guiding every movement and sound. Luke removed his hand from Reid's cock and Reid hissed disapprovingly, hips bucking forward, trying to find that friction again. He wasn't devoid of contact for long, though. Luke unbuttoned and pulled down the zipper of Reid's pants with one hand, thanking god Reid wasn't wearing a belt, and slipped his hand inside, stroking Reid through his boxers.

Reid moaned loudly, trying to stifle the sound by burrowing further against Luke's neck. "Luke. God, Luke," he cried, throwing back his head and squeezing Luke's ass again, thrusting his hips into Luke's hand. Luke could already feel the moisture on Reid's boxers as he ran his thumb over the head of Reid's erection, and if the coiling in his own stomach was enough to go on, he knew that Reid was close.

With what little coherent thought he had left, Reid brought his hands around to Luke's front, slipping beneath his shirt and raking his nails gently over Luke's stomach. The blond shuttered, gasping and clenching at the sensation. Reid lowered his hands, fumbling for a moment with Luke's zipper, so close to the edge it was hard to function. He moved his hand inside, forgoing Luke's boxers and finding bare skin instead, taking Luke firmly in his hand.

"Oh God, Reid," Luke groaned, the sudden contact pulling him closer to the brink and encouraging him in his own task.

He tightened his fingers around Reid's cock, giving two good strokes and flicking his thumb over the head - and that was all it took to send Reid over. Burying his face in Luke's shoulder, Reid cried out with Luke's name on his lips. The high rolled over him, his legs feeling weak beneath his body, but he remained steady, hand continuing to pump Luke urgently. Reid removed his face from Luke's shoulder and captured Luke's mouth again, biting gently at his bottom lip and sucking it into his mouth. His free hand massaged Luke's ass, and it wasn't long before Luke was crying out Reid's name.

Their mouths touched, though didn't quite move as they panted against each other's lips, desperate for oxygen and still riding out the highs of their orgasms.

"I think you planned this," Luke whispered, his voice hoarse against Reid's mouth with a quiet laugh.

"And what if I did?" teased Reid, his voice equally soft and languid, lips brushing Luke's with each word.

"I also think it's a good thing you ambushed me [i]before[/i] I took my shower," Luke chuckled , feeling the strength return to his legs with each passing moment.

"Ambush?" gasped Reid in mock concern, "I do believe that you started all of this, Mr. Snyder," he insisted, wrapping his arms tightly around Luke's waist and holding the younger man to his chest, resting their foreheads together.

"You're the one that kissed me first!" said Luke, playfully pushing Reid away but never really letting go.

They both laughed, the sound fading into easy breaths and content sighs. Reid snaked a hand up Luke's chest, cupping it against Luke's cheek as he reached his face. He pressed a light kiss to Luke's swollen lips before pulling back enough to see his eyes, searching him with a carefree smile.

"I know this isn't what we had planned," he began quietly, watching Luke's expression. Luke shook his head, smiling even wider than before and kissing Reid again.

"Don't," he insisted, eyes shining lovingly at Reid. He covered Reid's hand with one of his own, never looking away. "You're amazing."

Reid couldn't deny the lightness in his chest at those words and it was impossible to keep his own lips from spreading into a wide smile of its own.

"You're pretty amazing yourself," he whispered.

Leaning into the wall, they stood there and lazily kissed and just breathing each other in before Luke insisted he take his shower.

"Shower fast," Reid grinned, dropping a quick kiss onto Luke's mouth again before agreeing to release him. "I'll leave some clothes out for you."

"Okay," nodded Luke, disappearing into the bathroom.

When he reentered the room not quite ten minutes later, a towel slung around his hips and another draped over his shoulders, the lights had been turned on and as promised he found clothes on the bed. He finished drying off and changed into the clothes, trying not to be so damn [i]giddy[/i] over wearing something of Reid's. The jeans were a little snug, probably one of Reid's baggier pairs he thought with a laugh, and the t-shirt bore a Houston Astros logo from the 2005 World Series.

Luke wandered back into the kitchen to find Avery sitting on a stool playing with a small hand-held game.

"Where's Reid?" Luke asked.

"Shower," answered Avery, nodding in the direction of the guest bathroom. Just then the timer on the oven went off. Avery grinned widely and jumped from the stool, rushing over to the oven and reaching over to turn off the alarm.

"Let me help," insisted Luke, pulling an oven mitt on his hand and motioning for Avery to step back. He opened the open and pulled out the pizza, setting it on the counter. They both smiled proudly. The crust was a perfect golden-brown and the cheese was just melted enough to be stringy. The peppers steamed a little and a mouth-watering aroma instantly filled the room.

By the time Reid had showered and dressed, his curls dark and damp, Luke had just started to cut the pizza.

"Mm, that smells fantastic," said Reid, crossing his arms and standing beside Avery, watching over Luke's shoulder. "Nice job," he said, offering a high five to Avery, which the boy quite happily accepted.


	33. Chapter 32

It was going on eleven o'clock and Avery was long since in bed after an evening of pizza and a movie that had been far less exciting than preparing dinner had been, and therefore quite enjoyable for that very reason. Once the pizza had been cut and divvied up onto plates they took to the living room, Luke and Reid sat together on the couch, Avery on the floor beside the coffee table, eyes glued to the television. Dessert consisted of store-bough cookies, because making anything themselves, especially after the pizza catastrophe, was too risky.

Now Avery was asleep in his room and the apartment was mostly still. Only the glow of the muted television and the orange light above the stove offered the rooms any illumination. There was hardly any sound save the gentle hum of the dishwasher and soft, moist sounds coming from the couch.

Luke lay tucked into the corner of the couch, his back slightly elevated by the padded arm and one leg bent upward at the knee, bare foot flat against the couch cushion. Reid occupied the space between Luke's leg and the back of the couch, hovering over him with a hand on his hip, the other holding up his weight. Luke's arms were wrapped loosely around Reid's neck, fingers playing with the curls at the nape of his neck.

They'd been kissing lazily like this for some time. Reid had left long enough to see Avery off to bed and returned to find Luke laid out on the couch, eyes turned to the television. It had started out innocently enough - Reid beckoning Luke to lift his legs so he could sit before allowing the blond to rest his legs across his lap. At some point he'd found himself rubbing a hand along the length of Luke's thigh absently, causing Luke's breathing to hitch. Amused by the way Luke reacted to the simplest of touches, Reid had been unable to resist temptation and let his fingers wander further up, beneath the fabric of his own shirt which was clinging to Luke's torso, and letting the pads of his fingers dance over the skin he found there. Luke tensed, stomach quivering beneath the warm touch, his eyes fluttering shut for a moment.

After that, they were both goners.

Reid couldn't remember who moved first, but somehow they'd ended up tangled together like this. Though he'd never admit it out loud, Reid could be content with just kissing Luke for the rest of his life. Today had been amazing and [i]god[/i] did he want more, but truth be told, he simply loved kissing Luke. His lips were warm and inviting, expectedly soft but rough and human and perfect. The passion that Reid had come to define Luke by was evident in every touch, every peck and movement of his lips, every sigh that escaped his mouth and every silent sign of encouragement he gave. Sometimes it was a little overwhelming for Reid, to realize that he had opened himself up to someone like Luke. Truth be told, it was terrifying, but Reid had never been one to run away from his fears; this would be no different.

It was rather amazing that they'd managed to kiss so innocently for such a prolonged amount of time, given their usual tendency to rush into heated moments - but then again, those moments were often predictably cut short. Now they had time, and they knew now that neither one of them was about to run away. Somehow that made it easier, easier to simply enjoy each other.

Of course, though, it didn't stay like this, and unfortunately like every time before, progression led to ending, though thankfully not as abrupt as in the past. Reid sank against Luke, pressing his weight carefully into him and relishing in his warmth, which was slowly but surely beginning to culminate in his groin. They were both wearing sweats and it wasn't difficult to tell that Luke was equally aroused, their semi-hard cocks rubbing together through the layers of fabric, which were gratifyingly not as thick and constraining as their jeans had been earlier. Lips never leaving Luke's, Reid rocked gently into the man beneath him, moving his hips in small circles with each forward movement. Luke moaned, and Reid swallowed the sound.

"Mmm, Reid," Luke practically gasped, though his tone wasn't quite what Reid had been expecting. Though filled with obvious desire, Reid could hear the concern, and knew that Luke was about the hit the brakes.

"What?" Reid replied, his voice thick. He pressed against Luke and held himself there, earning another small sound from Luke. Reid tried not to grin.

"Reid," Luke chastised, face flushed and an apologetic smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

With a sigh, Reid nodded and pulled back, moving backward to give Luke space to sit up. Once they were both in an upright position, Reid reached for Luke's hand and caught his eyes.

"Stay," he whispered. He already knew Luke's answer, but figured it was worth a shot.

"I can't," Luke frowned, shuffling closer and resting his head on Reid's shoulder. "We both work in the morning, and Avery…"

Reid just nodded. "I know."

"Soon," Luke promised, sitting up again. He reached out and touched two fingers to Reid's chin. "Tonight was amazing, Reid," he began, voice quiet but filled with undeniable happiness. His eyes lit up and the smile on his face only grew. "Spending time with you and Avery is one of the best things in my life right now, and being with you tonight…" he trailed off bashfully, confidently. "Yeah, it's not what we planned, not what I imagined, but it was still wonderful, and perfect."

"But?" pressed Reid.

"But," agreed Luke. "I guess I'm still a romantic," he confessed. "I want the first time that we're together, [i]really[/i] together, to be, I don't know… more? I don't want it to be when we can steal a few minutes. I don't want us to be rushed. And, to be honest, I don't know how I feel about staying the night when Avery is here. I don't want to cause any awkwardness or something when he wakes up in the morning to see I stayed the night."

"You didn't seem to mind having Avery in the house earlier," Reid teased, wiggling his brows. Luke instantly turned red and slapped him playfully in the chest.

"I'm serious!" insisted Luke, his smile working against his words. Reid couldn't help but laugh a little, taking Luke's face in his hands and kissing him soundly.

"You worry far too much, in case you were unaware," he chuckled. "But I do understand - about your ridiculous obsession with romance," he teased, "and about Avery. And I'm not going to push you to stay if you're uncomfortable, but just know that I mean it when I say it wouldn't cause any awkwardness. In fact, I have a feeling he'd be pretty excited if you were here for breakfast one morning," he winked.

"You think so?" asked Luke.

Reid nodded. "I'm sure of it," he said honestly. "But we can put that theory to the test when you're ready."

The smile on Luke's face brightened and he dipped his head, leaning into Reid's shoulder for a moment, just breathing him in. "I don't want to wait forever, you know," he suddenly whispered against Reid's shirt, pausing a moment and sitting up, watching Reid carefully. "Do you have any idea how much I want to call Katie and tell her to come pick up Avery? Right now?" he laughed, falling forward to capture Reid's lip in a kiss again.

"I think I have a pretty good idea," Reid chuckled against Luke's lips, a hand wandering down to cup Luke over his pants. The blond moaned, pressing into the touch initially before leaning back.

"Reid!" he chastised, words still strung with laughter.

Reid laughed. "Well, as soon as I can get rid of Avery for a night," he said with an exasperated sigh, causing Luke to break out laughing, covering his mouth to muffle the sound and leaning into Reid again.

"You're horrible," he chuckled.

"Hey, you're the one who said I have to kick the kid out before I get any," Reid shrugged, causing Luke to laugh harder, his eyes watering and his face beet red. It was impossible for Reid not to grin in satisfaction.

"That's not what I meant and you know it," Luke smiled, still red in the face. Reid smiled, cupping Luke's cheek and kissing him sweetly. "Mm, I really should get going," said Luke.

"Mmhmm," Reid mumbled against Luke's lips, continuing to kiss Luke. For a moment Luke allowed it, smiling but pressing his lips back, scooting closer and enjoying the taste of Reid's mouth.

"I'm keeping the clothes," Luke grinned into the kiss.

"Mm, no talking about clothes," Reid whined, making Luke laugh once more. He couldn't remember laughing like this in such a long time. The sensation felt wonderful in his chest.

"You can get take them back later," Luke winked, pulling away with a seductive grin.

"You don't fight fair, Mr. Snyder," sighed Reid, falling defeated into the couch as Luke stood up.

"You know you like it," Luke laughed, moving toward the door and slipping his feet into his shoes.

Reid snorted, slowly standing and dragging his feet, literally, to join Luke by the door. When he did finally step up beside Luke, Luke already had his coat on and was working on the buttons.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Luke asked hopefully.

"You better," said Reid, reaching for the bag with Luke's clothes and handing them to him, leaning in for a kiss in the process.

"Good," said Luke with that child-like smile of his. It was scary how much that smile affected Reid.

"Good night," said Reid, leaning against the wall beside the door, crossing his arms and smiling at Luke.

"Good night," said Luke, stealing one last kiss before taking his leave.


	34. Chapter 33

Al's was filled with its usual lunch crowd when Casey Hughes trudged in, wiping snow from his arms and stomping the slush from his feet on the wet mat just inside the door. Across the room, Luke spotted him immediately, waving him over with a smile.

"You've still got some snow in your hair there," Luke teased, reaching to brush some of it off. Casey made a face and batted his hand away, animatedly finishing the job himself.

"I thought it was March!" Casey exclaimed. "We're supposed to be done with snow!"

"You've lived in Illinois how long, Casey?" inquired Luke. "This shouldn't surprise you."

"Doesn't mean I don't like it," Casey huffed.

Jackets were shed, abandoned in the corners of the booth and the crappy weather was quickly forgotten. It had been weeks since Luke had last sat with his best friend and talked, really talked, about what was going on in their lives. With Noah's surgery and the rescheduling of Casey and Alison's wedding due to usual Ryan Family drama, it had been hard to find the time. Now, though, life was beginning to settle again. Both young men were fully aware that such times of peace didn't last long in Oakdale, so they were determined to enjoy it while they could.

"Woah, back up," said Casey, pointing at Luke with a fry. He grinned like the Cheshire cat at Luke, who was nibbling at a fry to hide the smirk on his own lips. "You and _Dr. Oliver_?" he asked. "I mean, okay, sure, I heard rumors, and you two _were_ pretty friendly that one day at the hospital," he mused. "But seriously, dude? _Dr. Oliver_?"

"It's really not that big of a deal, Casey," Luke insisted.

"Of course it's a big deal!" Casey shouted happily. "I mean, come on, man, you've been moping around here for weeks, hell, months, _years_!"

"I wasn't that bad," Luke argued, but Casey didn't let him get far.

"Come on, Luke. We've been friends for years, I can tell when you're happy and when you're faking it to make everyone else happy."

They both paused, staring each other down before Luke finally caved, smiling a little and looking down at his fries. Casey bit into a fry, his prize.

"Doesn't he have a kid or something?" Casey asked.

"Nephew," Luke corrected. "His name is Avery, he's eleven, Natalie's age."

"So you're like, the second … uncle, dad… thing!" Casey chuckled.

"I'm his uncle's boyfriend, that's it Casey," said Luke with a simple smile. Casey eyed him, acutely aware of Luke's sudden humbleness.

"Sure you are," he muttered, mostly to himself. "You like the kid, don't you?"

Luke's smile grew, regardless of how much he tried to hide it. He could feel Casey's eyes burning into him and finally he sighed, dropping the fork in his hand and looking up at Casey with honest eyes.

"Yeah, I do," he answered. "He's a good kid, funny, smart. He's a lot like Reid actually," he smiled to himself. "He's quiet, but when he talks he makes it count. And he's honest. What?"

Luke realized that Casey was staring, a knowing smirk on his lips, arms folded over his chest.

"You've got it so bad, dude," he laughed. "You're crazy for the doc, you adore his kid - _nephew_, whatever. You're like your own little… crazy, modern family!"

Luke smiled bashfully, lowering his head and trying to hide the red in his cheeks. It was true was Casey was saying, he'd come to care for Avery just as much as Reid. He wasn't sure if he would call them a "family" (if only because of the emotional implications he wasn't yet ready to face), but they certainly were unique.

He cleared his throat.

"So what about you, Mr. Romantic?" Luke teased, determined to change the subject. "You guys set a date, right?"

Casey nodded. "Yeah, actually," he began, swallowing the fry in his mouth.

"Well?"

"Next weekend," Casey spat out, quickly biting a fry.

"Next - next weekend? Casey!" Luke shouted, chucking a fry at Casey with a laugh. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"We just decided!" said Casey. "Alison wanted to just jump into it, she doesn't want her sister or Barbara or that creeper guy to have a chance to interfere," he explained.

"Makes sense," shrugged Luke. He paused, dropping his shoulders. A smile covered his face and he stared almost dreamily at Casey. "I can't believe you're getting married."

"Don't get all emotional on me, I'm getting enough of that from my mom," Casey laughed. "But yeah, I am," he added proudly.

"First Will and Gwen, now you and Allie," sighed Luke happily.

"Maybe next up will be you and Dr. O," Casey winked.

"Casey!" Luke shouted, blushing furiously.

"What? Just a thought," Casey shrugged.

"We've been dating for only a few weeks, I have no idea if this thing is even going to last," said Luke evenly, suddenly interested in the cold fries on his plate.

"Uh-huh," replied Casey. "I don't think either of us believes that, my friend," he smiled.

"Well, if and when I do ever get married - assuming it's even legal," Luke added with a frown, "I promise to make you a groomsman," he chuckled.

"Oh! Right!" exclaimed Casey loudly, startling a few customers around them and even making Luke jump in surprise. "So, we ended up postponing the wedding before I ever got around to this," he said quickly. Luke watched him in amusement. "So Will is my best man," he said and Luke nodded, hardly surprised. "But I was hoping you'd be my other groomsman."

For a moment Luke just stared, a smile creeping slowly onto his face.

"Well?" pressed Casey, practically shaking the table and smiling that big, silly smile of his.

"Of course I'll be one of your groomsmen, Casey!" Luke laughed. They both suddenly stood, reaching over the table to share a firm hug, manly pats-on-the-back and all. They sat down with glowing face, oblivious to the stares from other patrons in the restaurant. Life was good for Luke Snyder and Casey Hughes, and no amount of stares or whispers was going to change that.

Reid picked up on the fifth ring.

"Hello?"

"Finally!" laughed Luke, his voice echoing in the phone. Reid rolls his eyes but manages a grin nonetheless. It is inevitable at this point and he has stopped trying to deny how happy Luke's voice makes him. "I've called you three times! I thought you were off work?"

"I am," said Reid simply. "I was at lunch with Katie."

"Oh, I'm sorry! I should have just left you a message," Luke replied sheepishly. Reid could practically hear the blood rushing to his cheeks.

"It's fine, we were just about done. What did you need?"

"Actually, I have a favor to ask."

"Oh boy," jested Reid.

"Hush," Luke laughed. "Alright, I know it isn't exactly your kind of thing, but Casey and Alison finally set a date for their wedding and-"

"Ugh, not you too!" Reid groaned.

"What?"

"_Katie_," he huffed. "I just listened to her going on and on for a good thirty minutes about flowers and whats-her-name's dress and love and all that junk. Oh, and a fair warning, she already claimed me as her date - though I suppose having my choice between two blonds is a pretty good situation," he pretended to consider.

"Reid!" Luke chuckled, making Reid grin again. "Casey asked me to be a groomsman, so you can sit with Katie during the wedding. I get you for the reception," he flirted.

"I suppose that could work," smirked Reid.

"Wait, so you'll actually go? No … kicking and screaming?"

"Hey," warned Reid warmly. "Katie already twisted my arm, almost literally, so don't look at this as some kind of a victory," he pointed out. "Besides, it's Bob's grandson and Katie's nephew and you're friend and my _god_, when did I start caring about any of that?"

Luke's laughter was so loud Reid had to pull the phone away from his ear for a moment.

"You're growing up, Reid," Luke teased.

"Shit," Reid sighed, though he knew Luke could tell he was smiling.

"Anyway!" shouted Luke, and Reid could tell the conversation was thankfully changing gears. "Besides having to suffer through wedding chatter, how was lunch?"

"Bearable," Reid shrugged. "Though the conversation did have it's high points," he added, his tone noticeably improving.

"Oh really? Such as?"

"Such as," Reid began slowly, his voice low. "Katie was thinking of calling your mother, seeing if Natalie would like to join her, Avery and Jacob on Friday night for a movie."

"Sounds fun," said Luke, obviously clueless.

"She also suggested they stay the night."

If the silence was anything to go on, he'd definitely caught Luke's attention.

"Luke?" he practically whispered.

"This Friday?" Luke asked, his voice rising in pitch. Reid laughed nervously.

"Yes, Luke. This Friday, as in three days from now."

"Avery is going to be staying at Katie's? For sure?"

"She promises that if he gets sick, she'll ship him with Natalie to your place," Reid chuckled lightly.

"So… it'll just be you, in the apartment?"

Reid rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Luke. Just me, well, and you preferably, alone, in my apartment, with no Avery or anything else but us, for the entire night."

More silence.

"_Luke?"_

_"What time should I come over?"_


End file.
